


Secrets

by Blue_birdie



Category: AU - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Vegbul - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Govt. Agent, Secrets, Surrogacy, mother-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 62,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_birdie/pseuds/Blue_birdie
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are helping each other to raise their son- Trunks.What happens when one day Vegeta discovers that Bulma's fiance might be involved with the West City's biggest crime squad whom the government is currently seeking? Can he find proper evidence to unleash the truth and save his son's mother at the same time? One thing is for certain, hearts are about to be broken and deadly secrets are going to be leaked..💜 COMPLETE NOW! 💜
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Goku/chi chi, Tights/Raditz
Comments: 161
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

The long, desolate halls of the hospital felt lonesome to her. Bulma walked slowly with a cautious hand on her very _enlarge_ tummy and a young nurse by her side to keep her company. Few hours were left before the delivery of the baby and her head was swarming with so many troubled thoughts. The first and foremost one being- _how was she going to give this child away?_ She could always escape right after. But then the written _agreement_ between her and the boy’s father rang alarm bells in her ears.

To the outside people, she was nothing but a mere _surrogate_. What they did not know was the fact that the child was conceived hundred perfect **_naturally_**. It was true that her body was having a tough time being the recipient of the sperm that was being injected. So, an understanding was created between her and the stranger. A full night of passion followed which was promised to be kept a secret to bring this baby into the world. But within the first three months of her pregnancy, Bulma had created an unbreakable bond with the unborn child. She had sung to him, read bed time stories and talked like a lunatic to pass time. And now…the thought of letting him go was too painful. It made her heart ache to the point of passing out. Then she recalled her reasons for agreeing to this in the very first place- she _needed_ the money. Her younger sister- Tights was suffering from a rare case of cancer and she needed treatment on a daily basis. Since their mother was completely hopeless in supporting them financially, it was up to Bulma to do something. Her friend- Goku had initially come forward with this idea. He had said that a close friend of his was looking for a surrogate to carry his baby since he was a very busy man. So, she met _Vegeta Saiyan._ A complete stranger who was willing to support her financially and be her rock. With her education and her sister’s health on line, she agreed to the terms and conditions which were given to her in return of a hefty sum of money.

But will Vegeta allow her to be a part in their son’s life? He had to…The baby was hers as much as it was his.

“Ms. Briefs?”

“Huh?” She turned to face the nurse who offered her a gentle smile.

“It’s time I take you to the cabin. You must rest while you still can, ma’am. The contractions will begin soon.”

“I-I understand.” Bulma began to walk with her. Coming to the hospital early was a huge mistake. All the scary thoughts of giving birth was making the twenty year old girl anxious. But Vegeta had insisted that she stay well prepared. He wasn’t going to take any chances. The young girl just hoped that her family comes in time to be by her side.

.

“She had become too attached to the child. This is _unacceptable_ ,” Napa paced the room. He stopped shortly and pointed a finger at his nephew, “What will you do about it, Vegeta?”

“I am thinking.” He grunted.

“Well, think fast.”

“There is no rush,” Vegeta flipped a water bottle on top of the coffee table in the waiting room with full confidence, “I have the upper hand here with the contract and all.”

They remained quiet for a while. “She can become a major obstacle. There might come a day when she wants the kid all to herself. Have you thought about that?”

Vegeta sighed, “The reason I took such drastic measures was because I didn’t have the time to look for the perfect woman to start a family with. I still don’t have time. This seemed like the easier way out. I want this child. He is mine."

“She will give you the baby. But at what cost?” Napa asked. “You can’t let Bulma hold the child. They will be inseparable that way.”

“I know. I-I won’t.”

_Bright lights._

_Beeping monitors._

_Contractions and the constant interference of nurses._

The torture was finally over. Bulma glanced at her surroundings with bleary eyes. She was still sweating buckets and feeling extreme fatigue settling into her weak body. But there was a serene smile on her face. She was a _mother_ now. She had done it. “W-Where is he? Where is…my baby?”

The nurses came in and went. They seemed awfully busy with reports and cleaning the area.

“Excuse me…please…” Bulma felt the last of her strength giving away. But she didn’t want to rest yet. Not until she learned where her son was and how he was doing.

“You need to take rest, Ms. Briefs,” The nurse from earlier instructed, “The baby is fine. Mr. Saiyan took him.”

“But…” She swallowed. Her heart racing at the thought of never seeing him again. The door opened then and Vegeta walked in. There was no sign of the new born in his arms. He sat down beside her bed and glanced at her, “My mother is looking after the baby now. Don’t worry. I assume the part of our deal ends here. You will find an amount of 500,000 zennies deposited in your account in the following six months from here onward.”

“I-I want to hold him…” Tears glistened in her pretty, blue eyes, “Once…just once…please…”

“That was not part of the plan, little flower,” Vegeta cupped her cheeks gently. He was a reasonable man, but always true to his words.

Bulma shook her head. The pain that she was experiencing at that moment was greater than any contraction she had felt that day, “Just once…” 

Vegeta seemed like he was in some sort of turmoil as well. His narrowed eyes took in her flushed features. She had given birth like a warrior. It seemed that the energy was leaving her now little by little. Her lips looked chapped, nose red and eyes so full of tears. He gave a slight nod, “Okay, but for five minutes only.”

The distressed mother nodded. She was too eager to say anything more. The moment he brought the wiggling baby and placed him on her arms, _Bulma was in love_. Tears gushed down her cheeks but she was too heartbroken to take note of it. She kissed the top of her baby’s head and tried to memorize each and every feature. He seemed annoyed. His eyes scrunched up and he began to wail. “Shh…it’s okay. Mommy is here.” The baby stared at her with pitiful, blue eyes before snuggling against her chest. All it took was her soft words and comforting touch for him to settle down. “He looks…so much like you and me at the same time.”

“He does.” Vegeta agreed with a smile. “You did well. The boy is healthy and feisty.”

“Traits from his parents. What can I say?” She chuckled.

Vegeta observed them both standing there. It didn’t escape him that more than five minutes were passing by. But who the hell gave him the right to disrupt such a pure moment between a mother and her new born? He could feel his resolution slipping away. Maybe he could get a bit more...lenient? After all, there was nothing wrong if the boy knew his mother while growing up. Who knows, maybe in that way they will be able to take care of him better. Vegeta had all the resources to hire a nanny for his son's look after. But if the mother was so willing then there was no need for an outsider to touch his son. Of course, Bulma was going to be busy with her own studies and family but they might be able to build a schedule after all. However, he wasn't eager to make any promises _yet_. Time will tell...

_**Five years later...** _

Bulma was super excited. So much so that she got off work at three in the afternoon. It didn't matter much because no one was going to sue her in her _own_ company. Besides, she had very reliant employees to fill in for her absence. The first place she drove after getting out of office was the toy store. This was because Vegeta would be dropping Trunks to her place that evening and he would spend a week of his summer vacation fully with her. They had never done that before. Sure Bulma had been allowed to be a part of his life and they hung out very often but Vegeta was always there. She had never gotten her son to be with her and stay at her place. This will be a newer experience for both the mother and son.

Bulma rushed in the store and filled her basket with several toys. She got him a big, red remote control car, a dinosaur plush toy, a huge lego set, few board games like scrabble. Also, the vacation couldn't be just about playing all the time. So, she got an art book, color boxes, few markers, packs of stickers, glitters and few other supplies for crafts time. Happy with her purchase, she then went to the grocery store to fill in some healthy snacks for her little boy. She got a variety of them along with vegetables, meat and few other things that were low in supply back home. 

By the time she stepped in her apartment, it was almost five. The enthused mother quickly freshened up and then organized the groceries before rushing to cook dinner. "I hope Trunks will like fried rice with chicken fry. Kids love that." Bulma was feeling a bit frazzled. She wanted to impress her baby boy so much and be his best friend. She hopped dearly that their time together will make their relation stronger. It was apparent that Vegeta was closer to Trunks than her and she didn't mind that. He was a busy man but he was a great father.

Bulma did a little cleaning around the house while the rice was still cooking. She had a decent place with two bedrooms, a big dining and spacious living space. Since her _fiance_ hadn't moved in with her yet, the house seemed big enough for one person. Her heart almost leapt up when she heard the doorbell. Bulma rushed to get it. She had the biggest smile on her face when she opened the door.

"Mommy!" Trunks rushed into her waiting arms.

"Hey, kiddo. Missed me?" She laughed, pressing a loving kiss on the four year old's forehead.

"Yeah!" He yelled before lifting his head to look at her with those adorable eyes that nearly matched her very own.

"Aw, I missed you too, Trunks." Bulma ruffled his lilac hair. She then looked behind at Vegeta. He had a somber look on his handsome face as always. Vegeta was still dressed for work. He worked as a secret agent for the government which meant his line of work was not only difficult but dangerous too. Throughout the years, the two of them had remained good friends for the healthy upbringing of their son. Things could be a little weird at times because of their past. But Vegeta was a very understanding man. A bit harsh and insensitive at times but she could handle him. He had helped her in so many ways for which she would always be grateful.

"Here is his night bag," He threw it at her to catch.

Bulma grabbed it with ease and smiled, "Come on in, please. I am cooking dinner and there's enough for you too."

He shrugged before stepping inside the house. Vegeta was curious to see the environment in which his son would be staying for the following days. He had been to Bulma's house before but made it to the living room most of the time. The three of them hung out at his place mostly or at the park and food places.

Bulma invited them to the TV room and brought some refreshing drinks. "I got you an amazing car, Trunks."

"Really?" The boy jumped up and down with glee.

"Yes, look." She handed him the big toy and heard him laughing with delight.

"Thank you! Can I play now?"

"Of course."

"Hmph, don't spoil him too much, Bulma." Vegeta shook his head with disapproval. His method of parenting was a lot stricter. So, she took it upon herself to be the laid back parent.

"Don't worry. I got art supplies too. We will be making cards soon. That will be educational." She informed and then got up to set the table.

"Zarbon is still away on his work trip," Bulma spoke about her fiance will bringing in the dishes to the table. "So, it will be only Trunks and I in the house."

Vegeta nodded. His eyes were focused on the wall containing lots of pictures. There were photos of Bulma from her childhood with her family, then more recent ones, then few of Trunks and her, even one frame was filled with the three of them. Then his eyes landed on a couple photo of Bulma and _Zarbon_...

Vegeta's eyes narrowed seeing the tall man's face. He stared at the picture for a long, long time.

"Hey, dad! Come and join us!" Trunks called from behind. He broke from his thoughtful haze and walked back to the table to eat.

"So, I was thinking that why don't we arrange a big party for Trunks' fifth birthday?" Bulma asked, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement. "We can have a big cake, lots of food and invite guests."

"Yay!" Trunks nodded eagerly.

"My team will work into it. We will make it a very fun event for the kids." Bulma smiled, rubbing their son's backside gently. She owned an event management company so organizing a birthday party was like a piece of cake to her.

"If you see no trouble then fine." Vegeta told her.

They finished dinner quickly and it was time for the father to say goodbye. Trunks ran to him to give a hug, "Be good, son and listen to your mom. I will call to speak with you tomorrow."

"Kay...bye, daddy." He waved.

Vegeta shared a meaningful look with his son's mother before leaving the house, all the while his thoughts were irked by Zarbon. That dude could possibly be working for the _Colds_ gang. The number one criminal party at West City at the moment. Did Bulma know about this? He bet Zarbon didn't tell her how they were planning to spread a virus in the form of drugs to every club in the city. If it was true, then her life could be in danger. _Fuck_ , he had to start digging more info that night to make sure the woman was safe.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta downed a second cup of coffee.

The clock read ** _01:15 a.m._ **

This wasn't how he expected to spend his Friday night but this was _very_ important. Grunting with frustration, he logged into his personal account to make a search at their criminal database. This server controlled by the West City police department always had the recent info. They made it a point to update on an hourly basis about suspects and offenders. Clicking on the search bar, Vegeta typed the name 'Zarbon.' He waited on baited breath while thousands of names scanned through. Finally with a loud beep, Zarbon's profile popped open.

"Bingo." Vegeta sat straight, ready to dig deeper into the case, "So, the bastard did get caught. I was right." A cocky smirk took over his serious features. He started reading the entire timeline of events to get a better idea. It mentioned that exactly three months ago, the leader of the Colds gang- Frieza, made a proposal to the city's governor about starting a weapon filed. But Mr. Satan declined saying it was too dangerous and in no way did he want to make owning weapons a normal thing among the citizens. It could increase the crime rates drastically in the City and people would no longer wait for the law maker's assistance rather make their own judgements by hurting. Later, their feud started weeks after when Frieza's idea kept getting dropped. The gang leader finally threatened Satan by saying that he would bring ruins to the city anyways. It was believed that the Colds would disperse a kind of virus which will leave no choice but the whole city to go under strict lock down. Frieza wanted to break the rules and rise above in power.

Vegeta scrolled lower to gain more knowledge. According to the article, six members of this vicious gang had been identified but there were no trace of the leader. They were hiding their tracks well. There was zero info about their hideout or layout. He clicked at the link to download the photos of the suspects. The second one was of Zarbon. He saw this picture last week while discussing matters with officer Piccolo. It was the same hideous hair, piercing eyes, arrogant smile which he saw tonight on the photo frame. _And fuck...he was Bulma's fiance_. Vegeta quickly looked into Zarbon's individual profile.

_Name- Zarbon Russko_

_Hometown- South Pervile, SC_

_Height- 6'0_

_Age- 32_

_Relationship status- Taken (Girlfriend: Bulma Briefs)_

**_Hell no..._ **

He had to pause there. They had identified Bulma as well. "Fucking hell..." She could be in so much danger because of him but did he care about that?! Vegeta snarled and snapped his fist on the table hard. He was wide awake now. He had to do something to stop Frieza before things get out of hand. The people of the entire city might be in grave danger soon.

He read on-

Apparently, Zarbon's last location was at a local bar. His activities and attitude seemed suspicious which caused the whole place to be vacated. He fled soon and the polices couldn't catch him. But the surveillance picked up clearly the white band on his left arm which was a symbol that he worked for Frieza. This was the incident of last Tuesday and Bulma had mentioned tonight that he was on an away trip because of work. Maybe Zarbon wanted to stay out of the radar for now. But the question was for how long? He had to come and meet Bulma at some point. _They were engaged._ Was he just using her for cover? Didn't it bother him the slightest that the truth might shatter her? That he could hurt her both emotionally and physically?

Vegeta didn't want to share any news with Bulma yet. Judging from her behavior tonight, she was completely oblivious. Telling her the truth now will only cause her to panic and he didn't want to give Zarbon any heads up. He would eventually show up and Vegeta would be ready for that. He quickly made few handwritten points on his notebook and powered down his laptop. Closing his tired eyes, Vegeta leaned back against his chair and began to rock it gently. He needed a solid plan and needed to ensure Bulma's safety. He would _murder_ that creep with his bare hands if anything happened to her. His whole body tightened with resolve. Snapping out of it, he picked the small photo frame which was placed on his desk. It was a picture from Trunks' first day of school. He was wearing a blue and white checkered uniform, a water flask was hanging from his neck with a school bag on his shoulder. There was a nervous smile on his face while he hugged his mother who was smiling positively and cheering. Vegeta thumbed her face gently. How did this innocent woman fall right into the trap? He couldn't let her get hurt. Vegeta didn't want Trunks to be robbed away from his mother's affections. 

He stood up and got his rain coat from the closet. It was drizzling outside but he needed to see Kakarot. He was a close buddy who worked for the WCPD. Surely, he would be able to help.

.

Soft sunlight poured through the blinds of Bulma's bedroom. Trunks blinked open his sleepy eyes and shifted to make sense of his surroundings. Letting out a yawn, the small boy glanced at his mother. It seemed that she was still in the dream world. He grinned thinking about all the fun things they did the previous night. After his dad went home, his mother pulled out a big lego set. They had a competition on who could build the biggest fort. It was so much fun! Then they watched the Lion King movie while snacking on chocolate chip cookies and warm milk. She let him stay up way past bed time. She then got him ready for bed by helping him brush his teeth and change into his pajama set. They even looked under her bed together to make sure no monsters were hiding there. And throughout the night, Trunks cuddled up to her while sleeping. He had realized that his mom was very _soft_ unlike his dad who was built up of hard muscles. She was a lot easy going too! Dad never let him share a bed unless it was raining outside and there were loud thunderstorms. His dad always wanted him to be brave and independent.

Trunks crawled closer to his mother and hugged her waist with his small arms, pressing his head on her chest. She smelt so sweet...like _flowers_. Now he understood why at times he heard his dad calling her 'little flower.' Trunks was dozing off again when he felt her stir. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, baby. Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She cooed, running a gentle hand through his soft strands of hair.

"Yeah! Did you?"

"I had the best sleep in my life with my little man to keep me company." She tickled his tummy which made him laugh. "Gosh, it's almost noon. We better get up. I have lots of activities planned for the day."

"Can we play again with my car?" He asked, excitement dancing on his blue pupils.

"Of course, hon. Now, what do you eat for breakfast?"

"Umm...cereal on school days."

"Okay," Bulma nodded. "I will whip up something special for you today. Let's jump up now."

Ten minutes later, the happy mother entered her kitchen. She opened the windows and sighed feeling the fresh air. It had rained the previous night but she was too sleepy to even notice. The kitchen soon filled with the rich aroma and the pan sizzled while Bulma cooked delicious sausages. Every week she purchased a fresh pack from the local meat deli. It was the best in quality and a tad spicy. She plated the food with toasted bread, butter, an omelet and the meat before looking for Trunks who was already busy watching cartoons.

They sat side by side on the breakfast island while enjoying the food. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I maybe...talk with dad?" There was a look of hesitance in his eyes.

"Why, of course!" She smiled. "You keep eating. I will get my phone." She hopped down from the chair and went to get her device. Picking it from the bedside table, Bulma dialed Vegeta's number and waited. He picked the call at the fourth ring. "Good morning, Vegeta."

"Bulma? What's wrong?" His voice was sleep mused but filled with urgency at the same time.

"Nothing's wrong," She laughed, "It's Trunks. He wants to speak with you. He is missing his daddy."

The line was silent for few seconds, "Okay. Hand him the phone."

She gave it to her son and watched while they made a happy conversation. Bulma began to put the dishes in the washer when Trunks ran to her side, "Dad said he will meet us in the evening!"

"That's great. Now, how about we do some crafts work? You will love it." She ushered him to the dining table which she had cleared earlier. There was the big bag which was filled with art supplies. Mother and son both watched a tutorial on her laptop. She then helped cut out colorful poster papers.

"I want to make a card for you and dad," Trunks announced. "But you can't see now."

"Okay, little man." She removed the scissors from the table and sat down with her laptop on the living room floor to check few emails with her cup of coffee. They both got engrossed with their work. At two, both mommy and little boy went to take a shower. Bulma slipped into a loose t shirt and picked few toys before filling the tub with water and bath salts. They soaked in and chatted happily. "So, tell me, Trunks. Which friends of yours should I invite to the party?"

"Oh, Goten! He is my best friend."

"Also, we know his mommy and daddy very well. So, it shouldn't be hard to invite them. Do you have number of your other friends?" Bulma asked, washing his arms with her pink lofah.

"Mai and Pilaf are my good friends too. I-I have their numbers on the back of my notebook." He told, playing with a piece of duck happily.

"Good then." She picked her shampoo bottle, "Close your eyes. Let me wash your hair."

They finished bathing and got dressed. Bulma decided to drive him to the book store to pick few good books. She had always loved the comfy interior of that place. Parking her car outside, they walked hand in hand. Bulma took him to the kids corner and they spent sometime looking at the fun covers.

"I wanna read about Pinocchio!" He giggled, "Mai had read about him. She said he lies a lot and then gets a big nose!"

"Ah, sounds fun." Bulma picked the book and checked the pages, "Teaches you a valuable lesson- to be honest always."

"Yeah." He nodded vigorously and then added in a sheepish tone, "I sometimes lie to dad when I eat extra cookies."

She laughed, "Okay. I won't tell him. But you better watch it. I don't want your nose getting big too." Bulma got him three different story books and a pencil case that was shaped like a car. Both of them were hungry having missed lunch. So, they checked the cafe next door and ordered a pizza. It disappeared in minutes.

Trunks checked the dessert page happily, "Can I order an ice cream, mommy?"

"Sure, baby." She was craving sweets too so placed an order for a scoop of butterscotch for Trunks and a waffle with fresh cut strawberries for herself. Amidst their fun outing, Vegeta called and asked the location to join them.

He slid into the empty sit beside Trunks, "Hey."

"Dad!" Trunks gave him a tight hug, "I missed you."

"Hmph." He returned the embrace while staring at her. Bulma smiled. It was so cute to see them bond. "You look...haggard. Didn't sleep well last night?"

"Busy with a new case." He lied partly and picked Bulma's spoon to taste what she was eating. He wanted to gag. How did the woman eat so much sweet? It certainly wasn't his thing. 

"Well, I will let you know that I had the best night's sleep with Trunks."

The boy nodded, "Mom and I played lots too and watched a movie."

"Good." Vegeta ordered for a coffee and paid their bill. He then told them to go home quickly. A part of him was scared that Bulma wasn't safe in public places anymore.

Bulma was putting Trunks on the passenger seat when Vegeta wanted to speak with her. "I uh...I hope he is behaving and not causing a lot of trouble."

"No, not at all." Bulma sighed, "He is such a good kid."

"I know we agreed that he would stay a week with you but...when is Zarbon coming? Wouldn't he mind?"

"No, of course not." She wanted to have this full week with Trunks. They had agreed! _What was Vegeta on about_? "I tried to speak with him yesterday afternoon but...the connection was bad. We couldn't even speak two lines. Even if he comes back early, I am sure it would be fine. He likes kids."

"Hmph." Vegeta processed the new information. _Bad connection..._ Was he hiding in a place with poor phone signals?

"I also want to thank you, Vegeta." Bulma looked down with a small smile, "You trusting me with Trunks and letting him stay at my place means a lot."

"It's no big deal," He shrugged, "You are his mother."

She surprised them both by hugging him while few tears leaked free, "Yes. Sorry, I am a little emotional."

Vegeta's eyes widened but he didn't push her away. He just patted her backside and kissed her forehead, "No need to cry, little flower." Bulma loved when he called her that. It made her feel special and _adored_. They both pulled back when Trunks tapped at Vegeta's pants. "I made a card for you, dad."

He picked the piece of blue paper and opened it. Vegeta's lips quirked seeing the car and star stickers. His son had apparently chose the _manlier_ ones and not flowers which was good. What made him really smile was the sweet message-

_Dear dad,_

_You are the bestest._

_-Trunks._

It was scribbled in his adorable meandering handwriting, "Thank you." Vegeta placed a hand on top of his head. 

Bulma smiled inwardly. She had stuck her one on the refrigerator with a magnet and it will be there for a long, long time. Trunks had written a similar message for her which was so sweet. 

"You both should go now." Vegeta waited till they got inside the car, "Be aware of your surroundings."

Bulma raised her brow at that. Vegeta had always told her to be careful and safe but never that. There was definitely something wrong with him today. Not pondering over that anymore, she waved him goodbye and began to drive home. 

.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday evening and Bulma was taking preparations for dinner. She put on an apron and began to assemble the ingredients for cooking baked pasta with extra cheese and chicken. Trunks had said earlier that he was craving it and she didn't want to disappoint. So, she looked through her pantry quickly and was delighted to see everything was available at home. While she prepared dinner, she sat her little boy on the breakfast bar with a story book. The mother was fascinated seeing her son read every word from the book with absolute precision. There was a cute frown on his face as he read loudly word to word. Vegeta had said once that their little boy was 'God gifted' and now she was starting to believe so. Immense pride surged through her chest and she smiled.

Bulma was boiling the pasta in one stove while cooking the small chicken pieces in another when she heard the bell ring. Trunks looked up from his book with a grin, "Is that dad?"

Rubbing her wet hands on a kitchen towel, she frowned, "He didn't mention about coming to visit today." She went to check who it was. Through the peep hole, she could see someone there but it was unclear. Bulma opened the door and became face to face with the tall man who was wearing a black hoodie. It took a while for her to recognize him, "Zarbon?"

He shoved her gently inside the house and closed the door, "Yes, it's me." He was struggling to catch his breath, like he had run all the way to her house.

She laughed, "Oh, I didn't know you were coming today. But why are you in a hoodie? It's not even that cold."

His lips crooked into a smile. Ignoring her remark, he pulled her into a hug, "I missed you, angel."

"I missed you too," She closed her eyes and luxuriated in his familiar warmth.

"Mom?"

Both of them broke apart and turned quickly to face the little boy. Trunks was holding his book with both his hands, a look of confusion and disappointment in those blue orbs. He was hoping to see his daddy and not an unknown man. _Who was he and why was he hugging his mommy?_

"Trunks!" Bulma laughed awkwardly and touched his arm. "This is uncle Zarbon." 

Zarbon watched the boy curiously, "Hello, little one. Your mother have told me a lot about you."

"Hello..." Trunks mumbled. A glum look took over his face and he looked away.

Bulma could feel the weird tension in the atmosphere. Leaning down, she kissed Trunks' cheek and took the book from his hand, "Why don't you go and play with your blocks?" She watched him running to the TV room without a response. Sighing, the woman faced Zarbon again, "Sorry. He is a little shy around new people."

"No worries."

"Would you stay for dinner? I am making pasta." Bulma entered the kitchen again to check the pans.

"No, no. Don't worry about that. I need to speak with you about something. It's important."

She turned the stove off and placed the apron on the counter, "Let's go to my room."

"That...sounds _suggestive_ ," Zarbon chuckled in a deep bedroom voice.

Bulma looked back and shook her head with a smile, "Stop it, you perv."

She gasped aloud when he pushed her against the door once it was closed, "Can you blame me? Have you seen this little hot body of yours?"

A blush took over her cheeks, "Stop it. Trunks is home." They both stared at each other. Bulma's hands reached up and removed his hood to see him better. Zarbon was undoubtedly a handsome man. His playful personality and good looks were definitely the traits that drew her in. She ran her fingers through his long, locks soothingly. Unable to contain herself anymore, she tiptoed to reach somewhat of his height. Thankfully, he bent the rest of the way to make things easy for both of them. Their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. His hands roamed around her luscious body and she let out a soft moan when he grabbed at her butt.

"How..how long are you here for?" She panted, "Do you need to go soon?" She wanted to spend more time with him.

"Yes." He rested his forehead against hers. Silence took over them. Zarbon thumbed her bottom lip with the tip of his pointer finger, "You are special to me, Bulma. I don't want to lose you."

"W-what?" Her blue eyes became wide, "Where is this coming from?"

He moved a little to create space and huffed out, "Our company is working on a project which is creating... _friction_ with the government."

"What kind of project? Is this why you are away mostly these days?"

"It's...complicated. Anyways, right now the police are hot on our trail. We are literally cooped up on our layout to sort shit out." His eyes became angry. "What annoys me is they might come to you to ask about me."

"What? Look, if it's illegal can't you stop? It's not wise to go against the law. You could be in a lot of trouble," She tried to reason, crossing her arms over her chest.

Something in his eyes shifted. He crowded her personal space again, "I want to hide you in the layout with me. It's not safe out anymore."

Bulma was speechless, "Do you have any idea what you are asking of me? I have a life, Zarbon. What will happen to my job? To Trunks?"

"The boy's father can look after him." He tried to give solution as if it was that easy, "And can't you take a few weeks leave?"

"No way!" She cried out, "I just opened the company last year and it took months of hard work to set everything. We have only started making profit and that too very little. I can't step back now. My whole career and employee's life might be at stake."

Zarbon pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to take her in somehow. When they release the poisonous vapor to turn the city upside down, he didn't want her to get hurt. But God, was this woman stubborn. _Why couldn't she just listen to him?_ He thumbed the syringe in his pocket. Maybe it wasn't wise to knock her out now with the child being here. He let out a frustrated sigh, "I am giving you time to fix your shit. I will call you soon but don't say no to me. This isn't something to negotiate about." 

She glared, "But-"

He shoved her against the wall and bit the tender flesh on her neck, "Don't argue with me, sweet angel." He sniffed in lungful of her sweet floral scent. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Bulma pushed him away slowly before opening the door to reveal her four year old son.

"I-I am hungry, mommy," He announced, his innocent eyes moving back and forth between the two adults.

"Y-yes. Just give me ten more minutes," She smiled, "You can have chips while you wait."

In the next few minutes, Bulma kissed Zarbon goodbye and told him they will speak about the matter later on, settled her hungry son in front of the TV with a bag of cheetos and went to the kitchen to finish making dinner. At exactly nine, she was able to put two plates of food on the table. Mother and son sat down to enjoy dinner but it seemed that there was too much on both of their heads. Bulma was still contemplating about the conversation with her fiance. It was weighing heavy on her mind and she just couldn't make any sense. _Leave everything behind for few weeks. No, no...that was crazy!_

"Hey, mom?" Trunks called from the other side of the table.

"Yeah?" She looked up, "Is the food not good?"

"It's okay. I guess...I am not hungry anymore." He whispered, twirling a piece of macaroni on his plate. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kiddo. What is it?"

"I always wondered...are you not with dad? Like... _not married?_ "

Bulma gasped and her spoon dropped on the plate with a clatter. She was at a loss of words. She never thought that he would ask something like this to her ever. "Oh, Trunks...why are you asking this?"

"Because..." He looked down. A sad pout formed on his lips. He didn't know how to form the right words. Bulma stood up and rushed to his side to pull him in a tight hug, "It's okay, baby. You don't need to worry about these things."

"But...I always wonder...why I can't have you and dad at the same time..." His voice cracked, "Like all my other friends."

 _Oh, crap..._ "Your dad and I love you so, so much. It's all that matters." She squeezed his hand, giving him a sound kiss on the cheek. "Now, do you want to watch a movie? We can see Toy story tonight."

"Kay..." He nodded, holding his arms up for her to pick him up. Bulma carried him to her bedroom, thinking about cuddling while they enjoyed the movie. But halfway through, the little boy fell asleep. His arms were wrapped around her waist with a crazy desperation like never before. She switched the TV off and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. A fatigued sigh left her lips. Maybe seeing Zarbon so close to her tonight had brought this thoughts in his head. It was completely natural. Many children go through a tough phase when their parents stay apart. Bulma watched her son's angelic face while he slept. A part of her yearned to tell him everything but he wasn't old enough to take it.

She recalled the time she had actually _fallen in love_ with _Vegeta_ few years ago. She was so naive and it was just silly. Bulma was getting tired of fixing dates to come see her son in between her university classes. Sometimes it would be at the Saiyan residence or at the park, mall or a cafe. Trunks was still a baby and didn't know how to talk. He would just sit on her lap and babble incoherent words while she chatted with his father. Vegeta had given her many valuable advice over the years. She found out that she could talk about anything with him. Then one day, it was the last chemotherapy of Tights before the doctors announced that she had completely healed. Her younger sister was finally free of cancer! It was the happiest news in Bulma's life. Luckily, it was the same date Vegeta scheduled that they meet at his house to see Trunks. She went there happily to give him the good news. After all, a big portion of money for Tights' treatment came from him. They were talking happily and she was playing with Trunks. Soon, one thing led to another and she... _kissed him_. Bulma didn't know what was more humiliating...her lack of control or _Vegeta pushing her away_. A long hour of lecture followed where he berated her for her lack of professionalism. She took in every word silently and then ran to the parking lot where the tears finally set free. She didn't see Vegeta and her son for two months after that. Then he reached out again and began to set meeting dates like nothing happened. Bulma was still upset about his dismissal of her feelings but they continued to act normal for the sake of Trunks.

Months later, she had the opportunity to ask Goku more about Vegeta since he was a mutual friend. He said that there was a particular event in Vegeta's past which caused him to change completely. He was a damaged man who didn't believe in love anymore. Bulma wanted to pry more information from her friend but Goku simply stated that it was not his place to give out secrets. So, she gave up though a part of her always itched to be closer to Vegeta. He was everything she wanted in a man. Then she met Zarbon. They began to date and seven months later, she got engaged to him. But Vegeta didn't care. It appeared that he saw her only as his son's mother. He respected and took care of her. She knew that but that was about it.

At present, Bulma knew that even though a piece of her will always love Vegeta, she had finally _moved on_. She looked at their son and leaned down to kiss his forehead. They had made Trunks. _A part of Vegeta will always be hers and it was more than enough..._

.

Vegeta watched her from outside of the interrogation room.

A disturbed groan left his lips at her slow responses. He looked down when Trunks pulled on his pant, "Pick me up! Pick me up!" 

"Fine. Be quiet now." He picked his son in his arms and continued watching Bulma while she kept blatantly _lying_ in officer Piccolo's face. _What was wrong with the woman?_ Why the fuck was she supporting Zarbon? She didn't know the truth yet. That's why. 

"What is mom doing?" Trunks asked.

"She is just...giving an interview."

"Oh...Why is she not looking at us through the glass?"

"This window is one sided." Vegeta grunted. Trunks let out a giggle and then made a face. He kept on doing so and laughing. Great...at least he was finding the situation funny.

Piccolo walked out seconds later looking pissed as heck, "Nothing. She doesn't know about his whereabouts."

"She flat out lied to you for fifteen minutes straight." Vegeta deadpanned.

"What?"

"I can tell when she lies." Vegeta sighed, "Let me speak with her. Do me a favor and take my son to Kakarot."

"Fine." Piccolo ushered the boy to a different room. Vegeta knocked the door once and got inside to see Bulma.

"Vegeta!" She looked happy to see him, "Can you tell me what's going on? I-I was on break and on my way to the cafe to eat lunch with Trunks. That's when a policeman approached and brought us here."

"Correct." He crossed his arms and looked at her, "Tell me, Bulma. Did Zarbon contact with you in the past few days?"

She licked her lips, "I told you...the signal was poor and-

"Stop lying!" He snapped. She jumped at his harsh tone and her eyes widened.

"Tell me the truth. The whole city is in danger." He walked closer to where she was sitting and looked down at her.

Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "He came to see me last night. But what's the issue? Why is WCPD interested in him all of a sudden?"

"He is involved in illegal stuff. What did he tell you? Tell me everything and I don't want to hear anymore lies." He warned.

Bulma rubbed her sweaty palms. She didn't know what to do. Could she confess and put her ' _husband to be's_ life in trouble? Then again...Vegeta had said that he was involved with illegal things. How much of it was true? She just didn't know whom to believe anymore.

"I don't have all day." Vegeta's voice sent chill down her spine.

"I-I can't tell you," She looked away stubbornly.

"Do you want to be locked in the custody then?" He asked her harshly.

Tears blurred her vision. Vegeta gripped her chin and forced to make her look at him, "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know what he is involved with..." She chocked out. "Honest..."

"There is more to it." Vegeta shook his head, not believing how difficult she was being. "You are going to put thousands of lives in danger. Is that what you want?"

Bulma nibbled on her lower lip. She hated the idea of them finding Zarbon and hurting him. He had asked her to trust him. And she did...She knew that he wouldn't do anything wrong.

"You want to spend the night in the _jail_?" Vegeta snapped.

That's it! Her eyes lit with fire, "Yes." She spat out.

He was caught off guard by her reply, "Bulma...why are you doing this?"

"Because he is my _fiance_..." She looked him dead in the eyes and replied, " _And I love him_."

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here is Bulma's purse," Vegeta dropped the black tote bag on Goku's desk. "I don't want to go through her shit. So, you might as well do the honors."

"Gee, Vegeta." Goku winced, "You are pretty mad, huh?"

He just rolled his eyes, "No, I am fucking _ecstatic_. Stop wasting time, Kakarot. It's already very late."

"Right, right." Goku scratched his hair and put on a pair of hand gloves. One by one, he pulled out Bulma's belongings from the bag and placed them on the table. There were decent amount of things in her medium sized bag. He found a hairbrush, a pack of gum, few hair ties, her cell phone, a power bank, her wallet, a makeup bag, headphones, a notebook, two different perfumes and a water bottle. While Goku was trying to figure out the password of her mobile, Vegeta looked through the diary. He found her entire week's schedule jotted down neatly. There were random names of her clients and what kind of services they wanted. She even planned out her activity ideas for their son's upcoming birthday and few dinner recipes at the back page. Vegeta flipped through the pages and re-checked the on-going week's routine. There was nothing regarding her plans with Zarbon. He continued to go through her things while Goku got an expert to crack her phone's password.

"Just check her text messages with Zarbon. Don't snoop on other things," Vegeta warned.

Goku let out a laugh, "Other things like...you and her conversations?"

Vegeta's dark glare was enough to shut him up. Goku gulped and looked back at Bulma's smart phone. Truthfully, he wasn't too keen on searching through his friend's phone. But he knew he had to be the one to see the private texts. He had a feeling that the reason why Vegeta wasn't too eager to see it was because... _he somewhat liked her._ Scratch that. He knew Vegeta liked Bulma a lot. But he was surely in denial. Also, his past failed relationship had scarred him for life. "I er...I will sit with Turles and download the whole thing to keep a copy."

Vegeta just grunted, too busy checking the other things. When the door closed and he was left alone, a frustrated sigh left his lips. _What the hell was he doing?_ He hadn't thought that things would get this far. Bulma had foolishly confessed that Zarbon came to see her last night but she was still not giving away their topic of conversation. He must have talked about his dirty work otherwise why would she not say anything? Didn't she realize that she had just dug her own grave? Bulma needed to be under observation now. In all his life that Vegeta had known her, he never found her to be this difficult. And how can he forget the look in her eyes when she had declared her _love_ for Zarbon? She had looked every bit vulnerable and angry but not scared. It was as if...she was ready to take a bullet for him. Did that idiot have such a strong hold on her heart?

He dropped the useless notepad and searched through her makeup kit and wallet. He found a beautiful picture of her with Trunks but other than that there was nothing important. His fingers brushed across the perfume bottles and he was tempted to take a sniff. _Did he dare?_ Vegeta gulped down the lump in his throat. Then he quickly uncapped one and took a quick whiff. It smelt sweet like lilies...and it instantly reminded him of _her_. The other one was soft jasmine. Vegeta licked his lips when he felt a head rush and then quickly put the bottles away.

"Yo, Vegeta!" Goku peeked his head inside the room, "Come, you gotta see this."

"Hm...w-what?" He fumbled with his words. He felt guilty for some reason, "Oh, right...I am coming." Abandoning her things, he set his foot inside a different room where WCPD's IT expert was sitting.

"I uh...there were lots of naughty texts," Goku blushed and then quickly added, "But that's beside the point. Here is what you have to see." He moved the laptop screen so that Vegeta could see better.

**_'Sorry to rush, my sweet angel. Hope you are finding out solution about the boy and your job. I won't be taking 'no' for an answer. Love you.'_ **

"What the heck?" Vegeta whispered, squinting his eyes at the screen, "What solution is he talking about? Is he trying to involve her into nasty task as well?"

"Clueless. I saw the previous texts but nothing leads to this." Goku responded.

"What did she reply?"

"Nothing. This text came at four today evening. Bulma wasn't allowed to touch her bag at that time."

Vegeta snarled, "This is no use then. Talk to her, Kakarot. Put some sense in her head."

"Fine." His shoulder slouched. "I will see what I can do." Goku unattached Bulma's phone and packed her things in the bag. Then he went to see her in the same interrogation room where she had been detained since that afternoon. Vegeta stood outside and watched them. Bulma was sitting on the floor now with her head against the wall and eyes closed. It seemed that she was mentally preparing herself to stay the night if need be. The thought troubled him for some reason.

"Heya, Bulma!" Goku started cheerily. "You okay? Are you feeling sick?"

"What do you think, Goku?" She raised her head. Her face was red from crying.

"Hey, hey..." He leaned down and tried to make her stand, "Come on now."

"Leave me alone." She whispered brokenly.

"You can share with me anything, Bulma. What is troubling you?"

"Being kept here for no reason," She snapped.

"But why won't you tell us the truth?" Goku sat down and pulled her in a hug, "We are trying to provide help. It's what we do. You know, the colds gang are very dangerous. They have threatened Mr. Satan with a promise of turning the city upside down." 

"But...Zarbon would never do that."

"We have solid evidence, Bulma. He had been identified along with five other members who works for Frieza. Do you want me to show you proof?"

She hesitated. She knew that seeing the proof would only make it more real and she wasn't ready for that. _Would Zarbon really lie to her?_ She glanced at her finger with the big, shiny diamond ring. Fresh tears poured from her eyes. 

"Shh...It's okay." Goku squeezed her. "If he is not involved then it is good news but at the moment every evidence is showing his faults."

"Okay."

"Now, will you tell me what he came to say to you yesterday?"

Bulma tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed, "He said that polices were looking for him and it wasn't safe out. So, he was hiding in the layout and wanted me to join in."

"Hmm," Goku pondered her words, "He must be trying to manipulate you inside."

"Of course he is," Vegeta barged into the room. He was hearing the entire thing from outside and had things to add, "Don't you see, Bulma? They are about to kill people! And he wants to keep you safe. But how safe will you be with him?"

She stood up with anger, "Where you listening the whole time?" Hurt and betrayal flashed in her eyes when she stared at Goku. "You both are insane!"

"No, it is you who have gone crazy!" Vegeta yelled back. He gripped her arm and shook her, "You need to wake up and see the damn truth."

Bulma began to cry louder. "You cannot be trusted alone anymore. You will stay with me till things clear up," He said with finality. Vegeta left to speak with Officer Piccolo about the newest revelations and staying arrangements.

.

As promised, Vegeta had taken Bulma under his protection even when she was heavily opposed to the idea. He had taken Bulma to her place at midnight to get her things. They had another big fight there. Thankfully, Trunks was sleeping in the car and didn't have to witness it. 

Currently, the three of them were sitting in a burger joint for lunch. Vegeta had dropped her and Trunks to her workplace that morning and returned at 2 p.m. to get some food. The little boy was oblivious to the on going tension between his parents. After the orders were placed, Trunks ran into the kids zone of the fast food restaurant to play. 

Vegeta eyed the distressed woman sitting across from him. Bulma looked every bit exhausted. Her eyes were still puffy and nose red from the stress of the previous night. She was rubbing her forehead furiously to get rid of a painful migraine. Clearing his throat, Vegeta reached across the table to grab her hand, "Do you want to drink some coffee?" She shoved his hand away without a word. 

He was hurt by her dismissal but quickly masked it. "You haven't said a word to me since last night." 

_Still no response..._

Vegeta sighed, "Look, I'm trying to help you only."

"No! You are controlling my life." Bulma hissed, "And I'm not appreciating it one bit."

"I don't want him to hurt you." He stressed, "You need to understand the severity of the situation. Zarbon is a criminal."

"Shut up, Vegeta." She sighed. "You don't know him. There must be a logical explanation behind why he is doing this."

 _Could she be any more delusional?_ Vegeta tapped his fingers on the table top. A dreadful silence took over them. "When you are in love...it's hard to accept a lot of things. Specially, it's hard to believe when the person you love tries to do you dirty."

Bulma glanced at him but didn't say anything. 

"I have been there, Bulma. And all it made me was weak, vulnerable and...stupid. It's not worth it." A look of raw emotion took over his face. She couldn't believe the words he was saying. 

"What happened, Vegeta?" She asked gently and took his hand which she had rudely abandoned not even five minutes ago. They stared at each other. Bulma knew it had always been hard for Vegeta to open up about his past but she wanted to know more. She wanted to know him better. However, their moment of understanding was interrupted when the waitress came charging in with their order. 

"Food!" Trunks ran to their table, his eyes dancing with excitement. Both Vegeta and Bulma quickly pulled their hands away seeing their son. 

"I'll go and get ketchup," Vegeta left. The chance to open up got dismissed once more... 

It was night time. Bulma finished taking a hot shower after a long day and was towel drying her hair. She was given the guest room in Vegeta's house. It was decent sized with a single bed, dresser and a wall mirror. She had yet to sleep in the bed. The previous night was spent in her son's bed. She was too upset to be alone and had cuddled with Trunks who had enjoyed it as much as her. Bulma was looking forward to a repeat. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her precious boy because her tomorrow was uncertain. She was scared that the polices were right. But she refused to go against her lover. She was still finding it hard to think Zarbon as the fraud one. 

Bulma put the towel aside when her bedroom door slid open. Vegeta stood there in a black t shirt and shorts. His gravity defying hair damp from taking a shower as well. 

"Hey, need anything?" She asked, running a comb through her messy blue locks. 

"Will you be sleeping at the boy's room?"

"Yeap, sorry for stealing him all to myself." She teased. 

"We all know he likes me more," He smirked, crossing his arms. 

"Right," She rolled her eyes. Bulma put the brush down and yawned. She was hungry and looking forward to eating the mixed vegetables Vegeta had cooked for dinner. Apparently, Tuesday nights were all about the greens and her baby boy hated it. She turned around and found Vegeta still looking at her, "What is it?" 

Vegeta took small steps till he was standing in front of her. He put his hands on either side to cage her against the dresser, "I need your word, Bulma."

"W-what?" She gasped. Her heart racing with having him this close. She gulped in his addictive cologne and warmth spread across her cheeks. 

"Promise me that you will not run away to him. That you will do what's right and not take decisions on impulse." He whispered. 

Bulma bit the inside of her cheek and glanced down. 

"Promise me..." He said again. "I'm trying to protect you. You are important to Trunks...and to _me_."

She stared at him. Her blue eyes became glazed with tears, "You intimidate me when you look at me like that." 

"....I-I promise, Vegeta." She finally relented with a shuddering breath. 

"Thank you." He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. Vegeta was somewhat relieved but he knew that the war was far from being over. _It was just getting started..._

_._


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma entered the house one evening, hands overloaded with several grocery bags. Placing them on the marbled counter, she let out a relieved breath. She got rid of her precious heels and positioned her handbag on the kitchen table before she went to look for the other residents of the house. She found Vegeta and Trunks sitting on the living room floor with a board game in progress. "Hey, you two!"

The little boy perked up hearing his mother's voice, "Hey, mom! Look, dad is teaching me how to play scrabble."

"Oh, how exciting." She glanced at the board and frowned seeing the words.

**_P-O-W-E-R_ **

**_R-E-T-R-I-B-U-T-I-O-N_ **

**_D-E-S-T-R-U-C-T-I-O-N_ **

**_D-E-M-I-S-E_ **

**_T-O-U-G-H_ **

**_S-K-I-L-L_ **

"Woah, Vegeta! Those are some seriously tough words, don't you think?"

"Hmph," He grunted, picking more pieces to connect the words, "It's high time for him to learn some vocabularies."

"Right," She laughed, "Anyways, it's pretty late. Why don't you guys pause the game here? I got our favorite rice bowls from the shop. Let's eat."

While she opened the steaming boxes of food and got the table ready, Vegeta cleared the board and Trunks went to wash his hands. Together, they sat down to enjoy the meal as a family. Bulma got a chicken box for herself and Trunks and a spicy beef for Vegeta. She poured chilled lemonade for each of them and began to speak, "So, I invited all your friends to come tomorrow evening, Trunks."

"Yay! Will Leo come too? And Marron?" He asked excitedly. Trunks had recently befriended these two kids of Bulma's co-workers and was looking forward to seeing them again on his birthday bash. He just couldn't wait to play with them with all his toys.

"Yes, they will be here," She told him and faced Vegeta, "I have asked my mom and Tights to come early to help me prepare dinner. Krillin and 17 will take care of the decorations and cake. Also, I called your mother and requested that they join us too."

"Wow, will we be able to fit soooo many people in the house?" Trunks asked.

"Sure we will," Bulma chuckled. They talked about random things after that. Once dinner was over, Vegeta lent a hand in clearing the table. Bulma was busy organizing the fresh products she got from the market. She decided to marinate the meat overnight to have the special kick of flavor. Once that was done, she went to join the others in the TV room. Vegeta and Trunks were busy watching an action movie. So, she sat down on the floor and opened the gift box she had received from a happy client this week. Bulma had the opportunity to decorate the new bride's wedding venue and she was so pleased with their service that she sent over a gift hamper from her own beauty salon.

A soft gasp left Bulma's lips seeing the beautiful manicure set. It contained lots of different functional tools to reshape and design nails in addition with twenty beautiful nail polishes. Her eyes dazzled and she felt a rare sense of giddiness. Picking the box in her hands, she held it up, "Which color should I use?"

Both father and son pointed at the sky blue shade simultaneously. "Look, I know I am blue and all but can't you guys pick something else for once?" She was disappointed.

Vegeta let out a scoff and looked away, as if the thought of Bulma liking another color was a big _insult_. On the other hand, Trunks peered inside the glass box and searched deep, "Here, mommy. You can wear this color. It matches my hair." He smiled brightly.

The lilac shade did look stunning, "Aw, thanks." Satisfied with her answer, the little boy turned to continue watching the movie. Bulma applied two coats of paint on each finger of her left hand and blew softly to dry it. She was still busy with the task when the doorbell rang, "Who could that be?" She didn't know if Vegeta was expecting a guest or such.

"I will get it!" Trunks raced towards the door and threw it open. His face lit up with a big smile seeing their neighbor, "Hi!"

There stood a model like figure on the doorstep. She had the body of a goddess, red painted lips, perfectly curled blonde hair and wore a tight, body-con dress that left little to the imagination, "Hi, Trunks. Is your daddy home?" Bloomers purred out.

"He is. Come on in," the little boy bounced on his feet, taking their guest inside the house. Bulma looked up in surprise and paused what she was doing. She watched curiously as the newcomer spoke in a confident tone. She was _gorgeous_ like a model.

"Hey, _Vegeta_. You seem to be enjoying a relaxing evening for once," She fluttered her thick lashes, her lips pursing in an attempt to appeal him.

"Hmph, what's up?" He paused the movie and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

Bulma was a bit caught off guard by the _casual_ way they spoke with each other. _How long did they know each other? Where they...dating?_ She stood up and brushed unconsciously at her wrinkled dress which she was still wearing from work. Their eyes met and the blonde woman grinned at her, "Now, who's that?"

Before Bulma could respond, Vegeta beat her to it, "This is Bulma. She is the boy's mother."

"Oh!" The woman let out a laugh, "So, you are Trunks' mommy."

"That's...right," The blue head mumbled, pulling her son protectively against her body in a hug.

"Anyways," Bloomers checked her long, manicured fingers and continued in a sugary voice, "I need help with something, Vegeta. It's important."

"What is it?"

"Can you come over to my place quick? I can't tell you _unless_ we are there." She flicked her hair back flirtatiously and then winked. _Holy hell..._

The man let out a sigh and then got up without a single complaint. Then he willingly followed the scandalous woman out of the door, leaving Bulma in complete surprise.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Trunks exclaimed while his mother put him to bed. He had started sleeping alone again like a big boy for the past couple of days. He pulled the dinosaur stuffed toy close and yawned. Bulma brushed his hair soothingly with a soft smile, "My baby is getting so big." She placed a kiss atop his head, "Good night, Trunks. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." He mumbled and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly with the day's fatigue. Bulma sat on his bed and watched him for sometime. He looked like an angel. She made a silent prayer to the Gods above that they always look after him.

She closed the door silently and stood in the hallway. Vegeta wasn't still back. Bulma knew she didn't have any right but...seeing the blonde woman had bothered her greatly for some reason. _Was she...jealous?_ Of what exactly? Of her exotic looks or her association with her baby boy and also... _Vegeta_? She shook her head and walked to her room, sitting heavily on the bed. Bulma rubbed her eyes as tears began to form. She blamed her current situation for this craziness. It had been over two weeks and there was still no news of Zarbon. Even when Vegeta strictly forbade her from calling him, she did try his number a couple of times but it was _switched off_. And _she missed him_...but a part of her was enjoying her time in Vegeta's house.. _.with their son_. They had started acting like a normal family somehow. They had been spending so much quality time together lately. Sometimes Bulma would cook delicious meals or get something from outside on her way from work or he would order pizza, other times they would sit in a circle and share stories with Trunks. Things were too _damn_ good at the moment which is why it scared her. She knew it won't be... _ever lasting._

Bulma finished taking a long shower and stood in front of the mirror. She studied herself attentively. Her pale face was flushed pink from the warm water, blue eyes dull and lips chapped. She frowned at her long, pink shirt which rested to her _pale_ bare thighs. She had always hated her super pale complexion and wanted a nice, tanned skin like beautiful girls. The only feature about her that she adored the most was her unique hair which looked damp and messy at the moment. Running a brush through it, she fixed it quickly. It was true that Bulma had to bear the heavy burden of her family from a very young age. She had undoubtedly matured earlier than most of her friends. She became a mother at the age of twenty only. At first, she didn't even have the faintest idea what to do with the baby because her education was another top priority. Bulma just enjoyed holding and watching him. Thank God, Vegeta's family took good care of Trunks in her absence. Slowly, little by little, she started feeding, dressing and giving him baths. So, she never truly had time to give herself. There had always been something else which demanded more of her attention.

Bulma looked back when she heard her door open, "You are back."

"Yes," Vegeta's clothes looked a little _disheveled_ which made her cringe inside. "Did you put Trunks to bed?"

"Yes," They walked inside the kitchen together. Vegeta started the machine for a hot cup of coffee, "I need to pull another all nighter."

"That's _sad_ ," She stated while warming a glass of milk for herself. "I can't believe Trunks is five already. It seemed like yesterday when we met him at the hospital. He was just so cute and cuddly."

"Hmm," There was a small smile at the corner of his lips at the mention of a pleasant time.

"He is growing up so fast and he is such a good boy," Bulma sighed happily. She added a cinnamon stick inside her drink and took the first sip before asking him in a playful tone, " _Sooo_...how did your _booty call_ go? I didn't know you were back to dating, Vegeta." 

"Don't be ridiculous."

"C'mon...you don't need to be so secretive with me," She laughed, "That girl seemed...very _stylish_. I didn't know you had such a..rich taste."

"Is there a point of this conversation?" He grunted, pouring the coffee in a mug. He was already hating the turn in topic.

"Well...I guess, I should know the type of woman you have around my son." Bulma admitted nervously, playing with the fresh paint on her nails. 

He looked at her instantly, "You don't need to worry about these things. I wouldn't do anything which causes any harm to Trunks."

"It did make me worry though tonight..." She looked away from his heavy stare, feeling a little scared. 

He let out a loud breath, "That woman is harmless." 

"They all seem at the beginning, don't they?"

Apparently, Bulma didn't know when to stop pushing his buttons. Because the next thing she knew, Vegeta had marched forward and grabbed her chin roughly. There was venom in his gaze, "That's actually _funny_ coming out of you, Bulma. You are the one who had an _offender_ inside the house while my son was two feet away."

She gasped. She felt like the breath had been knocked out of her.Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes at the hurtful mention. She shoved his chest roughly to create space. Dumping the contents of her glass on the sink, she quickly bolted from the kitchen.

"Bulma, wait-"

His apology came in a second too late because she slammed the door shut and locked it.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta hated seeing _her_ upset...More so, when he was the cause behind her feeling this way.

"What is that red thing on your cheek, mom?" Trunks asked curiously at the breakfast table the next morning. He was enjoying a plate full of special chocolate pancakes for his birthday. Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. _He had done that._ Apparently, his grip on her face was _very_ rough which caused the painful scars to form. He should have known better than to lose control like that. But she just triggered a very delicate place. He didn't like speaking about 'relationships.' Even after so many years, it was still a sore spot. And in his defense, the woman was so terribly _pale_...one small flick on her fragile skin and she was already turning bright red. He needed to handle her with better care. He would keep that thought in mind.

"It's nothing...probably a bug bit me," Bulma mumbled, her fingers rubbing the tender flesh self-consciously. She kept her eyes lowered on her plate of food.

"Ohhh..." Their son nodded with understanding. He then sipped his orange juice and smiled, "When are grandma and aunt Tights coming? I can't wait to see them!"

"They should be here soon." Bulma checked her wrist watch, "You will stay home and wait for them, okay? And make sure you check the door first before opening. I will be back from work early today."

"Kay!" He jumped down from the chair and raced to his room to play with his toys.

Bulma got up from the table quickly and carried the dirty dishes to the sink. She was back to avoiding him. Shaking his head, Vegeta forked the last piece of his pancake in his mouth and stood up. He cleared his throat, "I am leaving for work."

 _No response..._ "Bulma?"

" _I heard_. Goodbye."

By late evening, the house was bustling with lots of activities. The kids were playing in the backyard with Trunks' new bicycle which was a surprise gift from his father. Tights had helped assemble it after the cycle came in the mail with loose parts. Now, she and Raditz stood near the grass supervising while the birthday boy took turns taking one of his friends in the backseat and circled the lawn.

"This is awesome!" Trunks laughed.

"Please slow down a little. You are scaring me," Mai let out a cry before hugging him tight around the waist.

"I wanna ride next!" Goten raised his hand and jumped.

"Woah, woah...get in the line, kid," His uncle pulled him back behind Pilaf and Marron.

"No special privilege for your nephew, Raditz?" Tights laughed.

"Nope," He grinned, "I strictly follow the rules, babe." He winked at her, causing her to blush scarlet. It was always a lot of fun to tease her. She was _too_ easy.

"Say, why don't we give our job to Gohan and hangout for a bit?" He proposed.

"Umm, sure," Tights looked down and brushed her blonde locks as a strong wind swept by. She was wearing a cute, red top with high waisted black jeans and boots. If she had known that Raditz would be here today, she would have given more effort into dressing up. She sort of...had a silly _crush_ on this insanely handsome man. They met each other few years back at a party through Bulma and Raditz's younger brother- Goku. At first, things were normal since they hardly knew each other. But after her graduation, Tights started working part-time for an animation company and luck had it that Raditz's auto mobile garage was in the basement of the same building! So, they occasionally started eating lunches together or stopping for a quick coffee. Tights always felt shy and nervous around him because he was a lot older than her and she had zero knowledge of dating. Her cheeks burned more when he put a hand on her lower back and guided her to the lone swing at the corner side of the property. They sat down side by side and began to talk.

Inside the house, the scenery was a lot different. Panchy had taken charge of the kitchen and was moving in a fast pace to cook everything. They weren't expecting adult company for a few more hours so it was all good. Bulma was cleaning around the house and helping Krillin decorate. They had filled the adjoining living space and dining room with purple banners from their company which read- ' _Glamorous Events_ ' boldly. There were lots of balloons hanging from each corner as well. "Nothing like a little self promotion, eh?" Krillin chuckled.

"Oh, hush..." Bulma shoved him playfully. "It's always necessary." 17 arrived shortly carrying the big birthday cake and pudding cups from their usual co-partner bakery store. They arranged everything nicely before greeting the new guests. Bulma was happy to see Vegeta's family come. They brought along lots of gifts for Trunks. 

"You have gotten so big, grandson," Vegeta's father grunted, picking him up in his arms even though it hurt his backside but he was a stubborn, old man.

"Yeah!" Trunks laughed, "I turned five today!"

"I baked lots of scrumptious treats for you, dear. All your favorites!" Salada told him, kissing his cheek. "Gosh, you are growing up so fast!"

"Yes, yes..." Panchy added, "He is getting so big and handsome too!"

"I gotta say, Panchy...Trunks has achieved the good looking genetics from _our_ side of the family," Vegeta Sr. teased.

"Oh, really now?" She cried out. "Well, I can say that the hair is from his late grandpa!"

He groaned, "That just makes him look like a clown. I would have appreciated a spiky haired kid. See, your genetics _ruined_ the boy!"

"What did you say?!" The blonde woman all but shrieked.

Bulma shook her head and left them to bicker about silly things. They were always like that. It was getting late and they needed to cut the cake before sitting for dinner. All the parents of Trunks' friends had arrived and they all got to know more about each other. But one thing was bothering her, there was no sign of _Vegeta_.

"Goku is not here too," Chi Chi stated, "Maybe they got stuck with some important work. I think we should start the party already without waiting."

"Yeah," Bulma nodded, "I am sure they will arrive soon. I will go and get ready. Can you keep the guests entertained for me, Chi?"

"Of course," The mother of two showed a thumbs up positively.

Bulma entered her room and let out a breath. Her head was spinning from all the activities going around the house. She quickly began to look through her closet to wear something decent. Her sister peeked inside the room then, "Need some help, sis?"

"Yeah...I can't decide what to wear," Bulma almost growled with frustration.

"Let's see..." Tights looked inside the messy closet and pulled out a mint green, two piece set. "This looks good." The top was slightly cropped, the skirt tight fitting and reaching to the knees. Overall, it was a super cute outfit. 

"I dunno..." The blue head gulped, "I got this as a gift last year. I think...it's a little too much."

"Ah, don't be like that!" Tights budged her shoulder, "You need to show off that _killer_ body more. Wear it for Zarbon. I am sure he is going to love it."

"He is not gonna be here tonight," Bulma mumbled.

"What? Why not?"

Stripping her clothes, Bulma began to change while explaining everything to her. "Things are so messed up," She concluded, dishing the entire story. 

"Right," Tights frowned, "It sucks that you have so many hot dudes around and still not getting any."

"Tights!" Bulma exclaimed with mortification.

"What?" She chuckled, "Vegeta is super hot too!"

"Yeah, and he is taken," Bulma rolled her eyes, "Not that it matters anyways. I have to speak with mom. You, young lady, have become rebellious!" 

"Chill out, blue!" She laughed and pushed Bulma to sit in front of the mirror, "I will do your makeup now. Tonight, you are transforming into a _sexy_ _mama_."

After a stunning makeover from her baby sister, Bulma was feeling a lot better. She had people complementing her looks left and right which made her giggle. She felt young and beautiful again. 

Bulma had hired their professional photographer-Launch to cover the party and so they took lots of pictures before the cake was cut. Trunks got a bit upset seeing the absence of his father but the mood didn't last long because dinner was soon served. The food tasted absolutely delicious and Panchy moved around proudly, feeding everyone to their maximum capacity. 

Bulma was serving drinks to the guests when she noticed Bloomers walking through the door. The blonde model spotted her son and gave him a quick kiss and a present box, "Happy Birthday, Trunksie Poo." She cooed out. Then her eyes landed on her and smile brightened. "Heyyy there, Bulma." 

"Bloomers...It's nice to see you." She gave her a strained smile. 

"You too," Her eyes raked over Bulma's body with a smirk, "You look nice today." 

"Thanks," the blue head was not expecting to be complimented by her! _Maybe the girl_ _wasn't so bad after all!_ "Come inside, we cooked lots of food. I'll make you a plate."

"Thanks, hon. But I'm on strict diet. Gotta watch my figure and all," she fluttered her lashes. 

Bulma laughed, "We have a variety of salads. Besides, eating good one day won't cause much damage. Come on." She led her inside and sat her down at the table with the others. "By the way, do you know where Vegeta is? He was supposed to be home earlier."

"Hm?" Bloomers raised a brow, "You should call him then."

"Oh, okay," Bulma was a bit stunned. If they were _shagging_ on a daily basis, wouldn't they have more contact? It seemed weird to her. 

Soon the party was over and people started leaving slowly. They all thanked Bulma for such a wonderful day and waved Trunks goodbye. Her mother and Tights were the last to leave as they helped to clean up. 

"We will see you again soon, sis." Tights gave her a tight hug, "Stay strong and call me if you need anything. Love you." 

"Love you too." Bulma and Trunks stood outside while they drove away. 

"This was the best birthday ever!" Trunks declared happily once they walked inside the house. 

"Makes me so glad." The mother smiled. "Now, Trunks. It's very late and I know you are tired. So, go and change. I'll put you to bed." 

"But what about the presents? You said I can open them once everyone is gone," He whined. 

"Yes, I did say that." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "But wait for tomorrow. Maybe you can open them with your dad."

His shoulder slouched, "Fine."

Bulma followed him to his room and helped him change, "Good night, baby."

"Good night, mom. If you see dad, tell him that he missed all the fun," He sunk under the soft sheets and closed his eyes. 

"Will do." 

She walked out silently and went to clear the kitchen. Bulma put aside a plate of food for Vegeta and then stored the leftovers in big containers before wrapping them in foil paper and putting in the refrigerator. She was slicing through the black forest cake when the front door opened and Vegeta walked in. His eyes took in the empty room and decorations with urgency before a sigh left his lips. He turned to face her and then rubbed his eyes tiredly, "We got a last minute trail and had to check that out. It was out of the city so it got so late."

Bulma suddenly felt bad for him, "It's okay. You can spend time with Trunks tomorrow. I'm sure he will understand."

He nodded and just stood there. _Motionless_. Deep in thought. 

"Why don't you shower and come to eat? I will warm your food," Bulma insisted and watched him drag his leg to his room wordlessly. 

Ten minutes later, he returned, freshly showered and clothed in a t shirt and some shorts. He watched her drying the dishes and touched her wrist, "Hey, I want to apologize for what happened last night. It wasn't right...of me to speak like that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She sighed and put the towel down. "I'm sorry for coming at you like that. I know you always do your best for Trunks." Her blue eyes stared at him with sincerity.

He gulped and then nodded, "Sit with me while I eat. I want to hear about the things you guys did tonight." 

"Okay," She smiled and hopped onto one of the tall chairs that was placed before the kitchen counter. She propped her face on her chin and watched him eat, "So, Trunks really liked the cycle you got him. He took his friends on ride the entire evening."

"Hmph, did my parents come?"

"Yes," She nodded, "Tarble was here too. They got so many gifts for Trunks. He wanted to open them but I told him to wait for you."

"You look beautiful tonight," Vegeta's gaze micro focused on her face, taking in the soft glam look and wavy hair. 

"Thanks," She turned pink under his critical eyes, her fingers tapped the edge of the counter timidly. "Tights did my makeup."

They continued to speak about random things after that. "Launch took photos the entire day. I think I'll be able to get hold of them tomorrow." She carried his plate to the sink to clean it. 

"Oh, by the way...your girlfriend came too. She brought present for Trunks which was so sweet of her."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I am **_not_** dating Bloomers."

"Huh?" Bulma looked back in surprise. 

"You are the one who assumed things last night, Bulma. How _undisciplined_ do you think I am?" he groaned. "The woman called me yesterday to fix the pipe of her sink which was leaking. She is always calling for mundane tasks. It's her nature to be so open and flirty but in reality, Bloomers is just an air-head. I humor her for the sole reason because she agrees to babysit Trunks whenever you and I both are busy."

" _Ohh!"_ Her mouth gaped like a fish, "I-I am so sorry, Vegeta. You really didn't need to explain like that..."

"Well, I clearly did since you like to assume a shit load of garbage," He scoffed. 

Bulma put the dishes in the rack and mumbled a small apology. She was about to get out of the kitchen since all her tasks were done when he cornered her against a wall. Vegeta was a few inches taller than her but he had a well built body which was almost invading her personal space. He placed a hand beside her head and licked his full lips, his stern eyes staring into her blue depths, "It takes more than a pair of good ass and tits to sway me. You know what really _turns_ me on?" 

Bulma shook her head dumbly. Her breathing quickened by his closeness, the fresh smell of his shower gel and spicy cologne. 

"A _boss_ lady." 

"W-what?" She stuttered. Bulma's eyes became heavylided when he traced her cheek with the rough pad of his finger. He hummed. "I like a woman who rules both worlds. A star at her work place and a good mommy when she is at home." 

Her breathing all but stopped when his head moved impossibly close and his lips brushed against hers gently. A soft moan escaped her and he let out a growl, kissing her fervently. Their lips moved with perfect sync, massaging the other with a pleasing pace. 

Bulma couldn't believe it. _Vegeta was kissing her. Why? How?_

With a soft, wet sound, Vegeta pulled away. His eyes were glazed with something wicked, voice husky, "God damn, Bulma. You still taste the same. _So sweet..._." 

"Vegeta..." She whispered in shock. 

"Shh..let me taste you more, my flower," he rasped out. Vegeta breathed in her intoxicating floral smell. His right hand disappeared in her mass of blue curls and he pushed her further against the wall, reclaiming her sugary lips in a deeper kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and she parted her lips, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth to taste her rich moistness. Bulma let out a soft mewl, her fingers tracing his muscled chest while she felt his left hand roaming around her curvy figure. Vegeta groaned aloud, stopping for a short breath before he was kissing her again, feeding from her sinuous lips that drove him wild for a long, long time. The very lips he had _longed_ to taste but strictly _denied_ himself. Tonight he realized that he was _starved_. He needed this. 

His hand traced the soft, bare skin of her midriff, making goosebumps rise on her pale flesh. His lips broke free to lavish kisses on her cheek. She felt her chest getting heavy, nipples puckering with need, honey like moisture gathering between her sweet thighs. Bulma craned her neck, showing where she desperately needed attention, her hair falling like a thick curtain around them. She held him close and surrendered to the onslaught of pleasure. Loving his soft lips on her skin, his teeth bitting the tender flesh where there would be undoubtedly a hickey tomorrow. 

"What are you guys doing?"

 ** _Shit_**. 

_It was Trunks._

Vegeta reluctantly tore his lips away from her feverish skin and pulled her head to rest on his chest, "I am hugging your mother."

"Do hugs last that long?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

"She is...very tired."

"Maybe mom needs to sleep?" The little boy suggested and then ran to them, joining in the hug. 

"Yes, I'm about to head to bed." Bulma nodded, her face flushed red, lips swollen and poor heart pounding. She closed her eyes and searched for some sort of peace among the warm embrace and then pulled away. Bulma was finding it hard to look at his face. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, "I'm going. Good night guys." She walked out with her head held down. She could hear Trunks talking excitedly about opening presents to his dad but she just shut the door quickly and leaned against it. 

Her eyes closed in defeat. _What the fuck had she done?_ Bulma just let him kiss her ravenously and...she more than enjoyed it. What was the meaning of this? What did Vegeta want? Why now? More importantly, how could she _cheat_ on her fiance? She was wearing Zarbon's damn ring on her finger! 

"Fuck all of this. I'm going to bed," Bulma decided she was too tired to deal with this. So, she just left all the judgements, bitterness and over thinking for the next day...

.


	7. Chapter 7

Loud music blasted through the speakers, the smell of sweat lingered in the air as unruly, half naked girls rubbed their bodies against the customers and blinding neon lights surrounded them. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched with disdain as a group of teens laughed, enjoying a good gamble through a card game. Shaking his head, he faced his companion who was sitting beside him, "Where the _fuck_ is he, Kakarot? We have been sitting for half an hour now."

"He should be here any minute now," Goku glanced at his watch for the second time in a row, " _Jaco_ is a very reliable source of mine."

"He better be _or_ else I am driving without you," Vegeta spat. They have driven together at this shady part of the city because Goku's informer had found something major to share.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Goku whined, scratching his unkempt hair, "We need this info, Vegeta. We are stuck at the moment with this case and Frieza needs to be stopped before the spread of the deadly virus."

"Hmph, not to mention the panic it will set among the public once they get to know."

"Exactly," Goku sat straight with excitement when the server brought two bottles of chilled beer along with his plate of greasy hot dog and chips, "You sure you don't want any of that?"

Vegeta took a gulp of his beer and signaled 'no.' He knew better than to eat _unhygienic_ food from a local bar and get a food poison. Vegeta raised his bottle for another sip when a girl approached their table. She was a pretty red head, dressed in a gold, flounce bikini set and high heels. Seeing the messy sight of Goku eating, the woman quickly glanced at Vegeta and smiled. She decided to make him the target. With a grace of a cat, she sat down on his lap, "Hey, hon. You look pretty wound up. Need a little help?"

"What the hell?!" Vegeta yelled, trying to push her off, "I don't need any service from you, female. See yourself out."

"Don't be like that, babe..." She pouted her red lips, brushing her fingers over his shirt playfully at an attempt to seduce, "You are just _playing hard_ to get, aren't you?"

Goku laughed from the other side at Vegeta's dilemma. But he wasn't in the mood to be messed around. Vegeta poured a bit of his cold drink on her thighs and it was enough for her to shriek and jump away, "What is your problem, jerk?" She grabbed a napkin from the table and rubbed the liquid off, cursing under her breath. Then she threw it at Vegeta, flipped her hair and walked away with poise.

"What an annoying wench," Vegeta dumped the wet paper towel and waved at the server for his second drink.

"Woah, Vegeta...Don't be mad," Goku laughed, finishing off his food. His phone started ringing then. He quickly swiped to accept the call, "Yes, we are here. Check the tables at the right side of the stage."

It took two minutes for Jaco to come into view. He was a short, skinny guy, wearing purple overalls and ridiculous sun-glasses. He approached their table with two hot girls in his arms, giggling with them like a fool, "Hey, Goku!"

"You made it! Please, take a sit." Goku pulled out a chair for him. "Uhh...this is _confidential_ matter. Can you maybe...tell your girlfriends to come back later?"

"Okay, okay," He smooched both the girls, "It will only take few minutes. Meet you two soon."

They both cooed random compliments and waved at him while stepping away. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What do you have? Show it quick. We have waited long enough."

"Arr...yes, sir," Jaco gulped seeing the angry look on Vegeta's face. He pulled out a piece of folded paper from his back pocket and handed it to him. The three of them huddled closely to see what was written inside.

**Full Name- _The Cold Empire_**

**Alias**

World Trade Organization of Weapons and High-Tech

 **Head Quarters**  
North City ( _Rumored_ )

**Commanders**

Frieza  
Cooler  
_Late_ King Cold (founder)  
Chilled  
Sorbet (temporarily)  
Kuriza

**Agents**

Ginyu Force

Zarbon  
Dodoria  
Cui  
Cooler’s Armored squadron  
Appule

 ~~Malaka~~ ( _Drop Out_ )

Dodoria’s Elites-  
Abo  
Kado  
Tagoma  
Shisami  
Kikono  
Berryblue  
_???_

**Power Skills**

Vast armies  
Advanced technological knowledge  
Expert at labs and creating chemicals

**Goals**

_Initially_ , set up vast weapon fields inside Satan-City  
Expand throughout  
( _If access denied_ , keep the citizens captive by spreading deadly virus  
Send the whole place into lockdown  
Overthrow current governor- Mr. Satan  
Rise into power and rule according to wishes)  
_???_

**Previous Crimes**

Murdering  
Terrorism  
Piracy  
Invasion  
Passing off weapons illegally through borders  
Abuse of Power  
_???_

-

"This might be even bigger than we thought," Goku's eyes hardened, he scanned over the names again and again. "There are so many _newer_ names."

Vegeta felt a wave of cold dread washing over him. He glared at the puny man, "How did you find all these?"

Jaco cleared his throat before lacing his fingers together, "We informers have our own association. Besides, you see the crossed name 'Malaka?' He had been kicked out of their gang last year. Apparently, he had a lot of restricted information to pass."

"Where can we find him now?" Goku asked.

"You _can't_. He left the country. His life was in danger after Frieza's men got to know about his running mouth."

"But the location of the headquarters is too _vague_ ," Vegeta raked his hand through his hair with a sigh, " _North City_...Where exactly in that city? They have chemical and tech experts in house. _Fuck_ , I can't imagine the inviolable virus they are cooking at the moment."

"I dunno about that yet," Jaco folded the paper and handed it to Goku for keeps, "I will let you know if I find something new again. I gotta go now, chill a bit and stuff." He laughed and quickly pocketed the few, loose bills Goku handed him. The three of them stood up to leave.

"I need to contact with North City PD by tonight," Goku said as they got inside the car, "They should start searching every possible labs and chemical industries."

Vegeta nodded. He spoke urgently while driving out of there, "Also, I will arrange a meeting with Mr. Satan tomorrow. We need to cut off every link between North City and the other cities."

.

It was almost midnight when Vegeta got home. He was physically _exhausted_ but his mind was running miles with each passing second. Taking off his shoes, he shrugged off the rain coat and shook his hair to get rid of the small droplets of water. He was about to visit Trunks' bedroom to get a glimpse of the boy but a rare sight greeted him in the living room. The TV was still running but kept on _mute_ while mother and son napped peacefully. Bulma was laying on the couch with her head resting on a pillow while cuddling their son close to her chest. Trunks had his tiny arms wrapped around her neck. They had a throw-on blanket covering them to keep cozy. Something _warm_ tugged at his heart seeing them this way. Vegeta leaned down and watched the two for few minutes. He liked the way Bulma's blue lashes fluttered in her sleep, soft breaths escaped her slightly parted lips and her chest rose and fell. Trunks looked tired too. _But why were they not in their respective beds?_ Leaning forward, Vegeta gently tapped her cheek to wake her. Her eyes quickly blinked open in surprise. Bulma moved a little to be aware of her surroundings.

"Why are you guys not in bed?" He asked. "It's very late."

Her expression changed into a hard glare, "I will tell you why. _Your_ son got in a fight today!" She hissed.

"What?"

"Yes, I took him to the park," She sat up slowly and held Trunks carefully in her arms, "17 and I were reviewing our plan sheets when a boy came crying at us to complain! He said that...Trunks hit him."

"Why did he hit the _stranger_ boy?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Because the boy said a mean thing to Trunks at first."

"Then it's fine," Vegeta waved his hand to dismiss the matter.

"Are you kidding me?" Bulma gaped, "I won't have my son practicing violence, Vegeta."

"He did it to protect himself. Besides, at this age, he will get into a fight or two. It's no big deal. Give him here," He took Trunks in his arms, ready to end this conversation.

"I lectured him this entire evening about why he shouldn't hurt kids with his fists. I think he understands now. Trunks apologized many times and shed a few tears before falling asleep with me."

"Hmph," Vegeta looked down at his son's sleeping face and grunted, "I am taking him to his room."

Bulma watched them go and plopped back on the couch, hiding her face on the pillow. It wasn't easy to see her baby boy cry but the lesson was necessary. She didn't want a repeat of what happened. Also, a violent act like that could also lead to a week's suspension from school which would make him fall back on his lessons. It was a good thing that he understood now. 

"Do you need me to carry you to bed as well?" Vegeta asked. 

Bulma looked up and pouted her lips, "No, I'm getting up." She pulled the blanket away and yawned, putting her legs on the cold floor. She tied the loose knot of her fluffy, pink robe which reached to her knees, leaving her pale, legs into view. When she looked up again, a shiver raced through her body seeing Vegeta's heated look. "Umm, did you eat dinner?"

"No, no time for that," Vegeta's voice was low, "We got lots of new info. I need to dig deeper into this and send an email for a meeting tomorrow."

Bulma followed him into the kitchen with a frown, "You will put your health at risk like that. I kept aside few sub-sandwiches for you that I made earlier. Let me warm that for you." She took her time arranging a plate of food while he disappeared to his study room with only a glass of water. Balancing the plate in one hand and a mug of hot coffee in another, Bulma went inside the room. Vegeta was checking something on his laptop while his phone passed some sort of data there. She placed the food in a corner of the desk, hopped onto it and peeked at the screen, " _Sooo_ , what did you guys find today?" 

He shifted the screen to face her, "Look at this new list. So many additional names are here." He scrolled down to show the full record.

"Ooh," Her shoulder dropped seeing Zarbon's name included there as well.

"This is way bigger than we anticipated. We might have to keep a close call in public places soon and disconnect the cities. It will be a disaster if Frieza finds a way out of the North." Vegeta stated.

"Yeah..." Bulma mumbled. She watched him open a fresh page of email and began to compose. "Hey, don't forget the food. Open your mouth. I will feed you."

"What? That's not-" _Why was she suddenly treating him like their five year old boy?_

"It's okay!" She chirped, taking a sandwich and pushing it to his face, "You do your work. This will not hamper anything."

Vegeta took a small, unsure bite and returned to his work. He could feel an unusual heat creeping to his cheeks with embarrassment. _But damn_...the sandwich tasted great! It was made with chicken, creamy eggs, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, cheese, a special sweet sauce that Bulma always made and the bread was toasted perfectly. Before he knew it, he was reaching out for more which made her giggle. He understood then how hungry he must have been. It was all polished off within minutes and Bulma put away the plate, handing him the coffee mug.

"You guys still don't have any news about Zarbon, huh?"

"No. His last location was at a market place. I highly doubt he will be there still," Vegeta grunted.

Bulma played with her ring sadly, "I can't believe it. What is he doing?"

He watched her sad expression and paused. Vegeta lowered his laptop screen, his priorities shifting immediately. He could never bear to see her upset. For some reason, it bothered him immensely. He reached out and gently took one of her hands, "Have you met any of Zarbon's family members?"

She nodded, gripping his hand firmly, "Yes, I-I visited him last Valentine's Day with a surprise dinner spread. There was a big, obese man in his house whom he introduced as his uncle. But...now I know that he lied."

"How?" 

"Goku showed me the pictures of the first six men who were identified," She whispered. "The bulky man was there. His name is _Dodoria_. They both are like close buddies."

Bulma closed her eyes and let out a choked breath, "I feel like everything we had was a lie..."

"You need to be strong now, Bulma. We have tougher times ahead." Vegeta told her, "If things get out of control, I want you to take Trunks and stay at your mother's house. We will do our best to resolve this and put Frieza behind the bars." 

She nodded and hopped down from the table, "Okay." 

"Don't go yet. I still didn't have my dessert," Vegeta pulled her closer to his chair playfully. 

"But...you don't like sweets." 

"Hmm, but I like your _kisses_." He murmured. 

Bulma gasped. She stared at him helplessly when he cupped her face and pulled her closer. She didn't push him away when their lips met in a soft kiss. Vegeta let out a pleased growl and almost yanked her on his lap. Bulma yelped at his raw strength, her hands holding his face near while they shared a deep, intimate kiss. 

Bulma broke away first and sighed when his hot mouth began to glide soft pecks on her chin and downwards, "Vegeta, wait-"

"Let me make you feel better," he responded passionately. Placing more kisses on her neck. 

"But...I can't. This is _wrong_!" 

"Why?" He tried hard to catch his breath, looking at her blue eyes that were misty with tears. 

"Because...I'm with _someone_ else." She cried. 

Vegeta scoffed, "He doesn't deserve your loyalty."

"Damn right, he doesn't," She rubbed her eyes furiously, "But what gives you the right to hold me this way and steal kisses after... _after_ you pushed me away all those years ago, Vegeta? You made a barrier between us. And I wasn't allowed to ever overstep it." 

His grip on her waist loosened. He gulped and set her back on the floor, his stoic expression not giving away anything like always. "I need to finish my work."

"Right, you can't even answer that." Bulma added snidely. "I'm just...a toy to be played with. _Nobody ever wants me enough_." 

"Bulma..." His voice was low and dangerous. 

"Sorry," She rubbed her cheeks as more unhappy tears leaked out, "I'll just go. Goodnight, Vegeta." 

He watched her disappear from the room, clicking the door softly behind. 

" _Fuck_..." 

.


	8. Chapter 8

The kitchen was filled with a rich aroma, the sound of pans clicking and food sizzling. Humming a lovely song, Bulma flipped the marinated fishes on a char-grill pan. She was cooking some seasonal vegetables in another stove. Plating everything nicely, she carried them to the table along with a bowl of rice. She placed a pitcher of cold lemonade and two glasses before peeking her head inside Vegeta's study room. He was obviously busy on his laptop, an empty mug of coffee kept beside him as well as a half eaten breakfast bagel. _What a disappointment..._

"Hey, I just served the food on the table. Could you please get Trunks? He is riding his cycle in the lawn and needs to bathe." She informed him.

Vegeta looked up and gave a slight nod which was enough assurance for her. Bulma disappeared in her own room to change. It was a fine Saturday afternoon and she had to meet up with a special someone. So, she dressed in a soft pink, summer dress. There was a cutesy, white, oval, cross-body bag on her shoulder, a pair of nude wedge high heels on her feet and fun sunglasses which she kept over her loose hair stylishly. Bulma applied minimal makeup on her face and twirled in front of the mirror with a happy smile. Satisfied with her look, she grabbed her car keys and walked out. She was pleased to see both the males freshly showered and seated at the table. Vegeta looked at her with confusion, his eyes taking in her dolled up appearance, "Are you going out?"

"Yes," Bulma ruffled her son's damp hair lovingly, "Tights needs my help to pick a dress for her date with Raditz. He is taking her to a racing event next week."

"How cool!" Trunks exclaimed, "Goten said his uncle owns a collection of awesome cars."

"That he does," She laughed and kissed the top of the little boy's head, "You both enjoy your meal. I will see you guys later." She waved them goodbye and got out of the house.

Bulma was the first to reach the mall. She parked her car in a safe place and walked inside. Choosing a sea food restaurant, she ordered a refreshing drink and called her sister to see how far she was. Since Tights lived a good thirty minutes away, it was taking her a while. Also, she was coming through the subway route which occasionally had minor delays. Thankfully, the wait wasn't that long. Fifteen minutes later, the blonde woman walked inside in a hurry, "Hey, sis! Sorry to keep you waiting." She was wearing a cropped t shirt with a knee length skirt. The two of them shared a long embrace and ordered an assortment of dishes before sitting down to chat, "So, how's mom doing?"

"She is busy as heck with her food blogging channel on YouTube. She just surpassed 100K subscribers and is over the top," Tights laughed.

"That's huge!" Bulma's eyes widened with appreciation. "I bet they love mom's fun comments and darn _good_ cooking skills!" Truthfully, Bulma was super happy that her mother had found a personal job which was keeping her busy and earning some bucks too.

"Yeap! And the best part is that I get to eat all the leftovers." They both giggled like silly girls. The food arrived shortly and they dove in. "How are Trunks and Vegeta?" Tights asked, taking the first bite from her cheesy, shrimp pasta.

"They are fine. Trunks' school starts in two weeks. These are the last few days of freedom before he gets in first grade."

"Woah...he is already ahead. Where did that smart brain come from?"

"Yeah, sometimes it makes me worry though because he feels comfortable making friends with juniors who are the same age and not his own classmates." The mother replied thoughtfully.

"And any news from Zarbon?" Tights asked, tilting her head cautiously.

"Not yet..." Bulma sighed.

Tights squeezed her sister's hand with a sympathetic smile, "I am sure everything is going to be okay soon, blue."

"Hmm," Bulma nodded, twirling her fork in the pasta. Shaking her head out of the dark thoughts, she smiled deviously, " _Sooo_...when did things get so serious between you and Raditz, huh?"

A slight blush took over the apples of the younger girl's cheeks, "He just wants me to accompany him to the event! We are _not_...officially dating or anything."

"Ahhh," The blue head smirked, "We will see." They continued to bicker and make fun till all the food was consumed. Bulma paid their bill and they walked out in search of the perfect outfit. They moved from store to store, sharing opinions, likes and dislikes. Finally, Tights was able to choose a red, designer jumpsuit. It fit her perfectly and highlighted each curve. She matched it with red pumps, a stone clutch, a gold belt and cute earrings. 

"They look stunning! You will totally kill this look," Bulma cheered, "We will see if you are still single after that!"

"Hush..." Tights scolded. 

"Don't forget to send me pictures," Bulma winked. They ordered scoops of flavorful frozen yogurt on their way out. Both of them were so busy chatting that it never came to their notice until a black micro-bus stopped on their path. They stopped talking at once and looked forward with clear annoyance on their faces. Bulma gasped when she saw who the man on the driver's seat was. **_Zarbon_** stepped down and slammed the door shut with force before rushing to her. He was wearing the same hoodie to hide most of his face.

"Zarbon?"

There was a fading, purple-brown, ugly scar on his face. He gave her an icy look that chilled her to the bone. She had never seen him this angry before, "Hey, _angel_. You didn't reply to my previous text at all. I repeated several times that you needed to be quick and I won't take ' _no_ ' for an answer." 

"Where have you been all this time?" She asked, her chest heaving with uncertainty. She was about to take a step forward and hug him when Tights grabbed her hand, stopping her. It felt almost unreal to see him after so long. 

"Cut the crap, Bulma." He sneered, "I wanted your answer. I gave you time! Imagine my surprise when I found out that you left your own place to play house with another guy!"

"I-I...I needed to know what kind of work you do! I still need to know...Tell me, Zarbon. Are you associated with the _colds_ or not?" Bulma's voice shook, her body was trembling with the unexpected confrontation.

"You don't need to know shit!" Zarbon snarled, his eyes glowing with rage and malice.

"Hey, don't talk with my sister like that!" Tights glared at him.

"The polices took me for interrogation. They showed me proof of your dirty works. Do you have any idea how scary that was?" Bulma began to cry, "How can you expect me to believe you so blindly and follow whatever you say? I have morals and high values." 

He broke into a nasty laugh and then his eyes became hard again, "You are my _fiance_ , Bulma. **_You belong to me._** And I am done being nice...today, you are coming with me whether you like it or not." He snatched her wrist in a painful grip, making her drop the half eaten dessert from her hand in surprise.

"Let me go, Zarbon! Unhand me!" She shrieked. Bulma could hear loud alarm bells in her head. _This was pure danger._ **_He was a_ _criminal_**. "I don't want any part in your _sickening_ game. You guys are plotting to destroy innocent lives with that virus!"

"Let her go!" Tights yelled. She pulled on her sister's left arm with fright. Even though this scene was taking place in the public, they were in a isolated corner of the parking lot and no one came to help. Tights was going frantic. Amidst both the sisters shout and yelling, they watched with horror when Zarbon pulled out a syringe from his pocket. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Bulma screamed, her voice throaty from the screams and frightened for her life. _He can't do that...Was he out of his mind?_

"Stop it! Don't hurt her. _Please_..." Tights was begging at this point while tears streamed down her pale face. She tried shoving Zarbon away, kicking him but he pushed the needle in Bulma's arm. For few seconds, the world around them _stopped_. Tights watched her sister give a blood curdling scream before she went completely still in his arms. 

"No!" She shouted. She didn't even recognize her own voice anymore. "What did you do to Bulma? Y-you monster!" Tights banged her fist on his chest and finally wrapped her arms protectively around Bulma. No way was he getting away with her. Then to her utter shock, she watched as bright, red oval marks began to dot her skin with intense reaction. It was so gut wrenching to watch and it was _everywhere_ -on her face, arms, legs... It was undoubtedly the rapid, poisonous reaction of the drug, "What did you give her?" 

Zarbon seemed to be shocked too. His face looked ashy and genuinely _worried_ , "It wasn't supposed to do that...I-I don't know..."

"What the fuck you mean you don't know?!" Tights screeched. She shook Bulma's body and tapped her face but there was no response. _None at all._

"Fuck...I-I am so sorry..I-I... I need to go," Zarbon quickly piled into his car and started the engine. 

"Wait! You need to help her!" Tights pleaded but he was gone. With shaky hands, she pulled out her phone from the purse. "Hang on, sis. I got you. _Please_...hang on..." 

She dialed _Vegeta's_ number. 

.

Vegeta drove fast. He didn't care about the number of speeding tickets that would be sent in his way later. He just needed to be there. He needed to see Bulma. When her sister called five minutes ago and told him what happened, he almost became paralyzed with trauma. He needed to be there quick and take her to the hospital before it was far too late. 

" _God_...let her be okay." Vegeta muttered under his breath. He couldn't believe the audacity of that man. How dare he do this to her?! Where the fuck did Zarbon emerge from all of a sudden? Where is he headed to now? 

A relieved sigh escaped his lips when he drove inside the mall's parking space. Abandoning his car in one corner, he jumped out and began to search for them. It took a minute to see the small circle of people around Bulma's car. He ran there immediately. 

"Why the heck didn't you call an ambulance?" he asked Tights as soon as he got near. Shoving past the new, growing crowd, Vegeta dropped by Bulma's side and picked her up. His heart lurched seeing her poor condition. She was passed out, her heartbeat faint and her pale body covered in red, splotchy marks that were just _revolting_.

"I-I tried. The line didn't reach till a minute ago," Tights sobbed. 

With the help of two other strangers, they got Bulma inside his car. He placed her gently on the backseat. "In which direction did he go?"

"To the right," Tight told him. "One more thing...this is the syringe that he used to drug her." She handed the napkin where the evidence was placed. 

"I will ask Kakarot to call you for a statement. You need to inform every single detail, got it?"

She nodded, rubbing tears from her face.

"Once you have calmed down, take Bulma's car and drive to my place. You need to look after Trunks while I take her to the hospital." Vegeta instructed. He didn't waste a second more and got inside the car, driving speedily towards the hospital. 

It took ten minutes tops to get Bulma under medical assistance. Vegeta watched with a heavy lump in his throat while they wheeled her away. He let the doctors do their thing and handed the needle for drug testing. While waiting for results, he dialed Goku's phone. 

"How is she?" He asked. 

"They just took her in." Vegeta mumbled, a part of him so, _very_ scared of the outcome. "She...she didn't look too well."

"We can only wait now, Vegeta." Goku told him in a comforting voice, "I spoke with Tights. She gave the details of Zarbon's vehicle and the direction he was going in." He paused and then asked in a hesitant tone, "...what _if_ this is the new virus they are creating? We don't know anything about it yet. Will she be okay?"

" _Fuck_...don't mess with me like that, Kakarot," Vegeta growled, tugging his hair roughly with the thought of the nasty possibility. "It's not...going to happen."

"Okay, if you say so...Also, we informed all the check posts to do a thorough inspection of every vehicle that leaves and enters the city. Hopefully, he will get caught." 

"And once he does...I have the perfect, welcoming **_punch_** to greet him." Vegeta snarled. 

_No one gets away with hurting **his** **Bulma**. **No one...**_

.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we going, aunt Tights?" Trunks asked while she put on his seat belt in the car.

Letting out a tired sigh, she put on a small smile for the sake of the kid, "You are having a sleepover with me and your grandma today."

"Oh, cool!" The little boy's blue eyes lit up with mirth, "I can't wait! Will you show me the cartoon clips that you are working on?"

"Sure, kiddo. Let's get going now," Tights let out a genuine laugh. Her nephew had always been fond of her short animations. He constantly said that it was the _best_ job in the world. She wouldn't argue much on that one. She started the engine of her sister's car and began to drive. Her mind was swarmed with unpleasant thoughts. Tights was still unable to shake the dirty thoughts of what Zarbon tried to do. It was evident that he was the dominating one in their relationship. What really troubled her was that he had appeared more _possessive_ than caring. It was scary that he almost kidnapped Bulma using that... _drug_ or whatever. But he had panicked when instant rash began to break out on her skin. _Why was that?_ _Was it unintentional? Oh, God..._ she hopped dearly that Bulma would be alright soon. 

Before she could ponder about other things, they arrived at her place, "Here we are, Trunks."

She went to open the small gate to their house and parked the car inside. Their family house was decent sized. It had four bedrooms, an adjoining living space and dining area, a spacious open kitchen and two wash areas. Their father had bought this place decades ago and the walls did start to dampen and loose colors but Bulma helped renovate it few months back. Tights opened the front door and walked inside with Trunks in tow. The house smelled like cinnamon buns and chocolate cookies. Her mother was definitely up to something.

"Grandma!" Trunks charged at her as soon as he saw her working in the kitchen.

"Oof, what a pleasant surprise!" Panchy exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek, "What are you doing here, young man?"

"Aunt Tights said that I will stay with you guys tonight!" He laughed.

"Wonderful!" The old woman chirped, eyeing her daughter with surprise. "And you got here just in time. I made some delicious cookies for our neighbor." Panchy plated a nice bit for her grandson and made him sit in front of the TV. She made sure that he was comfortable before turning to her youngest daughter for answers.

"What is going on, dear? Is everything okay?"

"It's a long story, mom," Tights sighed. She didn't want to keep secrets from her but she knew it would cause her a little grief. "Please sit down."

And then she told her _everything_.

.

Back at the hospital, Vegeta was waiting impatiently to speak with the doctor in charge. After countless hours, the woman appeared and took off her face mask, "I would like to have a word with you regarding the drug results, Mr. Saiyan. Please follow me to my office." 

Vegeta went after her wordlessly. He took a sit and watched with anxiousness clawing at his heart as Dr. Caulifla went through the reports, "There were no abnormalities detected. It was just a new formula to make a person senseless."

"And?" He swallowed, dreading what else she would say.

"It appears that the patient was given an overdose. A little more and she could have been in very serious situation." The doctor put aside the papers and faced him, "Moreover, the food she had prior to that caused this rapid action. Ms. Briefs is awake now and she will face few hours of intense pain on her overall body."

"Why is that? Will painkillers not work in this case?"

She shook her head, "We prefer that the symptoms disappear naturally. It would be risky to mix another drug in her blood at this moment."

"I understand." He stood up, "Can I see her now?"

"Yes, but make sure there is no strain." She shook his hand and left to attend to her next patient.

Vegeta wasted no more time. He took the elevator to reach the cabin where she had been shifted. Collecting the room number from the nurse-station, he hurried to see her. Vegeta took a deep breath and opened the door, walking inside. He felt a massive weight lifted from his chest when he saw her awake and smiling at him, "Vegeta...you are...here." She whispered softly.

"Yes, I am." He was instantly by her side. His eyes took in her overall appearance. She looked very pale and the rashes had dimmed in size but were still visible, "How are you feeling?"

"...Every part of me...hurts..." She croaked out. Bulma lifted her right hand weakly, "...hold my hand...please?"

Vegeta wrapped his larger hand against her small one, "Shh...it will be okay."

"Is..Tights alright?" 

"Yes, she took Trunks to their place for the night."

"Why...did he do..this?" She closed her eyes, tears spilling from the edge, "...he could have.. _killed_ me."

"Don't think about that now." He left her side momentarily to bring a chair. Sitting down, he took her soft hand again and whispered, "You need to sleep, Bulma. Resting will help you to recover the weakness."

"...will you stay?"

"Of course."

Her eyes opened and she offered him a beautiful, watery smile, "...will you...pet my hair?"

"Anything you want." He told her with full conviction, his free hand already disappearing in her silky mass of blue hair.

"Thank...you." Her eyelids fluttered close again.

"No problem, love." Vegeta placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He was there the whole time until Bulma eventually surrendered to fatigue.

The hospital had _strict_ rules. At first, they weren't allowing Vegeta to stay the night because only close families were permitted to accompany the patient. But after a lot of talk he was able to convince them that he was a very dear _friend_ and would cause absolutely no trouble. When all was settled, a different problem arose. Bulma woke up at midnight with a flare of pain. She was bawling like a child, her blue eyes filled with so much tears, "...I can't take this...anymore!"

"Hold on," Vegeta grunted, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "I will get a nurse."

After a lot of debate and phone calling the doctor, they decided to give her a pain killer. Her blood levels were normal and they decided it was safer this way than her passing out of pain. Thankfully, Bulma calmed down after that and it took an hour of Vegeta staying by her side for her to fall asleep again.

With the rise of the sun, Bulma was feeling a lot better. A nurse assisted her into the washroom and helped to clean up. After that, she sat like a baby while Vegeta fed her breakfast which consisted of bread toasts, eggs, butter-jelly and orange juice. She smiled at the sudden change of roles. She recalled vividly a similar scene occurring a few days back.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Bulma grinned, "Something funny is on my mind."

"Hmph," Vegeta didn't push the matter. He clicked a button to call for a nurse so that they could clear the empty plates. "Tights called me. They are coming to see you with Trunks. What will you say to him?"

"Oh," She pursed her lips in thought, "Let's say that I have a cold."

He nodded, his hand enveloping hers once more. Bulma looked surprised but she didn't mind his soothing touch. It felt so relieving to have him near and take care of her. With her awful condition yesterday, she couldn't do it without him at all. She squeezed his hand and smiled, "Thanks for everything, Vegeta."

"Don't worry about it." He tried to act indifferent but there was a slight redness on his cheek. Vegeta had always had a certain kind of... _weakness_ for her. He had met her when she was a young girl and throughout the years, he watched her mature into a wonderful woman. A part of him was always reserved for this blue vixen. And this recent days, he was feeling something more for her. He wasn't ready to analyze that yet because she was probably better off without him. And he had a destructible _past_...Also, she was engaged to another man. It didn't matter if their whole involvement was a scam because Bulma was loyal. She was sweet, kind-hearted and a beautiful soul. Moreover, _she was the mother of his son..._

Their sweet moment was interrupted when the door suddenly opened and in came her family barrelling. In seconds, the small room was crowded as her mother began to ask several questions while checking her temperature and holding her face, "Are you okay now, sweetie?" 

"Yes, I feel a lot better."

"Mom! Mom!" Trunks grabbed her hand, pulling at her for attention, "Why are you here?"

"I got a little sick, baby. But I am fine now," She assured, moving forward and hugging him. Her eyes closed in bliss when she took in her baby boy's familiar scent.

"When will you come home?" Trunks whined, "I miss you, mommy."

"I miss you too. Hopefully they will let me go tomorrow," She told him, kissing his cheek and sitting back.

"Okay!"

"Now, dear..." Panchy pulled out few boxes from her bag, "I snuck in your favorite fried noodles. Do you want to have some?"

"Sure."

Tights laughed, "Bulma will never say no to that. She will fight everyone for the last bit."

"Very true," The blue head giggled. Vegeta was pleased to see Bulma happy in her family's company. He needed to step out for a bit and now was the perfect time, "I need to go for some work. Will you be okay?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, yes...go ahead." She felt her cheeks warm up when he kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

.

"...I can't let you do that, Vegeta," Goku sighed. "Don't you get it? They will fine you for hitting him."

"I'm willing to take the chance. Come on, Kakarot. Where are you guys hiding him?" Vegeta snapped his fists, getting ready. He had been waiting since early morning to fuck over Zarbon's face. _Yes, he did get caught the previous night while changing his flat tire. What a pity..._

"I had been up all night taking care of her for his mistakes. I am in a mood to start a fight."

"Fine," Goku relented. "Just...be quick, okay? And don't do too much damage. We still need to drill major answers from him. So far, he hadn't given us much to work with."

"Hmph, show me the way," Vegeta grunted, following the shabby haired man in front of a different room. He ignored Goku's pointless warnings and walked inside, staring angrily at the well built criminal who was sitting on a chair with handcuffs on. Vegeta recognized him well from the numerous photos he saw before. A sudden anger vibrated through his body for doing what he did to Bulma. Not wasting a second more, Vegeta lunged forward. He placed a punch with so much power that it knocked Zarbon back on the floor with the chair and all, "What the fuck, man?"

Zarbon was struggling to make sense of his surroundings. His nose twitched with pain as blood came out and his head was dizzy. But he was not given any time to recover. He felt another blow in his stomach and yelled out, "Get off! What-"

"Shut up, you filthy piece of _shit_!" Vegeta snarled, "How does it feel now?"

"I don't even know you!" Zarbon coughed out blood, blocking the next painful hit by holding his cuffed hands. "Stop it! What do you want?"

"You hurt Bulma yesterday. She was in so much pain that...she cried the entire night!"

Zarbon's eyes widened with realization. He sat straight and coughed again, "Is she...is she okay now?"

"Why the fuck do you care? You almost **_killed_** her." Vegeta snapped. 

"I-I didn't mean to..."

His innocent act was getting on Vegeta's last nerve. He yanked Zarbon's hair strands and almost growled, "Drop this shit act. You lied about everything. You wanted to taint her hands with your crime. She got lucky that we brought her to sense in time."

"She didn't need to know these things." Zarbon glared. "So, you are the one who filled her head with vile thoughts about me! You turned her against me! Why do you care about her so much?"

"Because she is my son's mother." 

Zarbon's eyebrows lifted at the new information, "So, you are the boy's father. Get over it. Bulma is just the surrogate mom." He laughed darkly. 

Vegeta chuckled. He let go of Zarbon's hair and shook his head, his posture was full of arrogance, "No. Our boy was brought into the world in the _traditional_ way."

"What?"

"Meaning...Bulma was **_mine_** for an entire night. I made love to her body over and over, came inside her multiple times and touched her in every contour of her alluring figure to assure that she gives me a child." Vegeta informed, a smug look in his eyes. No sooner had he completed the sentence, Zarbon smacked his restrained, steel cuffs against Vegeta's forehead making him bleed. 

"Son of a bitch!" Vegeta slammed his body down and stepped on his chest.

"Stay away from her! She is _my_ woman!" Zarbon choked when the pain increased. 

"That is if you get out alive from here." Vegeta retorted. 

The door opened behind them, "Time's up." Goku informed. 

He stepped away and glared at Zarbon one last time before leaving the room. 

.

Bulma was stuffing her face with doughnuts and reading a fashion magazine which her mother had left behind. It was getting late and she was bored. She kept glancing at the clock and waiting for Vegeta to show up. At seven in the evening, he finally arrived but she gasped seeing his poor condition, "What happened?" 

Vegeta sat down heavily, "I got in a fight."

"But why?" She sat at the edge of the bed and took his hand. "You are bleeding! Your...fingers are busted."

"It was worth it," he grunted, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. 

"Please, talk to me." Bulma pleaded. 

"I punched Zarbon."

She gasped again, "He is caught?"

"Yes..."

"Did he ask about me? Is he...okay?" She whispered timidly. 

His eyes snapped open in disbelief, "You are still worrying about him after what he did to you?" 

"I-I just...want to know the truth. I need closure," Bulma looked every bit vulnerable. 

Vegeta sighed, "How are you feeling now? Did you eat dinner?" 

"I just finished a box of doughnuts," She told him sheepishly. "You need to clean up, Vegeta." 

"Don't worry about me." He looked immensely disturbed. What was she playing at? _She can't have them both at the same time._

"Your forehead is bleeding and the hand looks just as bad."

"It shouldn't matter to you." Vegeta hated for showing this attitude but a part of him was... _jealous_. It was crazy how that bastard had a strong hold on her. 

"Come here."

"What?" He glanced at her, annoyance clear in his eyes. 

"Come closer to me, Vegeta," She said again, biting her lower lip. 

And because his heart was a slave to all her biding, he got nearer. His gaze was fixed down but Bulma slipped her fingers through his thick hair and made him face her again. He stared at her sparkling blue eyes in a daze. _So pretty..._ Vegeta felt their nose bump and he lost all his anger when her warm breath caressed his cheek. Then her soft lips were on his, _kissing_ him tenderly. 

He moved his hands. His right hand cupped her face, kissing her harder while the other one went to explore her backside. His tongue slipped inside, tasting her moist sweetness. It was no doubt that she was his favorite _dessert_. Vegeta felt her letting out a sigh of content, kissing him with more passion, tasting him with unashamed intent. 

They pulled apart after a while and Vegeta watched her gentle smile. She fluttered her lashes shyly and bit her kiss swollen lip, "Get your hand checked, okay?" 

" _Okay_." 

.


	10. Chapter 10

Raditz had never been more _confused_ in his entire life.

The poor man had tried to contact with Tights several times on Monday afternoon to see if she wanted to have lunch with him but she never picked up his calls. Not only that, she didn't even return it after two hours passed. It worried him greatly but then he came into the conclusion that she might be busy. So, it came as an immense shock when Raditz walked into their usual cafe to see her sitting there, dressed in a pretty, checkered bodycon with a jacket on top and some high heeled boots. She looked pretty as always and it took great control from his part not to ogle her perfectly shaped legs. But what he saw next made his _blood boil_. _Tights wasn't alone!_ She was sitting with _another man_ and talking in hushed whispers.

A wave of betrayal and sorrow engulfed Raditz. The pain was unlike anything he had felt before. It was nothing new that he liked her. _A lot_...She was his _dream girl_. Ever since he started knowing her, he couldn't help but adore her. The knowledge that she had fought cancer at an young age was super courageous. She was a true survivor...Raditz respected her for this and always felt a sense of protectiveness. He let out a sigh and decided to _suck it up_ like a man. She didn't know about his feelings **_yet_**. He walked to their table which was beside the window. On his way, he took his time to see the appearance of the mysterious guy. He was of average height and lean muscles, his hair was long and shabby and there was a long bruise over his right eye. Raditz hated to admit it but...he was kinda handsome. He knew the charming kind who could easily win women's heart.

"Hey, Tights!" Raditz greeted in a cheery tone.

She looked up and gasped, "Oh, hey, Raditz!"

"It's good to see you. You know, I called you many times to see if you were free for lunch," He stated, shoving his right hand in his jean's pocket. Raditz was trying desperately to be casual.

"I am so sorry," She apologized. "You see, I left my phone at my desk on accident."

 _Great...So, it was just a small mistake from her part._ "No, worries. So, who is your **_friend_ **here?"

"This is Yamcha. He came from a long way to meet me," She smiled at the man. Then her hazel eyes returned to him again, it was filled with so much kindness and warmth, "Why don't you join us, Raditz? Please get an extra chair. I will request the waiter to bring you a sandwich and some coffee."

"Don't mind if I do," He grinned, doing exactly what she suggested. _Heck, he was too curious to pass this opportunity and hear what they were talking about._

"Yamcha works for an IT company." Tights told him.

"The maintenance guy, eh?" He asked with nonchalance.

"Nope, I monitor cyber crimes," Yamcha handed him a business card.

"Oh, I see..." Raditz fiddled with it for a while before putting it inside his pocket. He chewed on his sandwich and watched their interaction slowly. It bothered him to see them talk with so much familiarity.

Finally, Yamcha scratched his hair and let out a curse, "Damn it! I totally lost track of time...I gotta go now, Tights. My meeting's about to begin."

"Don't let us hold you back," Tights chirped.

Nodding his head, he picked up his coat and then stopped, "We are still up for _later_ , right?"

"Yes, I will give you a call as soon as my work is over, bye!" She waved.

**_What the hell...?_ **

Raditz crossed his arms and frowned. His appetite was completely lost now. He glanced at her for some sort of explanation, "Going out on a _date_ , huh?"

"No, silly!" She giggled, "Yamcha is my sister's childhood friend. Bulma will be discharged from the hospital today evening and since I will go to drop some food on her place later, he wants to tag along."

"I will come too," Raditz declared.

"Really?" Her eyes widened, "I don't wanna trouble you."

"It's no big deal," He shrugged. "I want to see her too. Why don't you ride with me? I will get my Ferrari out."

"That would be cool!"

"Awesome." He laughed. _There was nothing like seducing a girl with his sports car..._

At the end of the day, Raditz had taken out his sleek, red Ferrari and was waiting for Tights outside. He was leaning against his ride with sunglasses on while people stared at him every now and then. Few minutes later, the blonde woman came out of the building and smiled wide, "This is gorgeous."

"Right?" He smirked, holding open the door for her. Once she was sitting comfortably on the leather seat, he closed the door and got behind the wheel. "I am telling you, pumpkin. You need to come with me and land a mark on any car in my garage. I will give it to you at a cheap rate."

"I know," Tights sighed, "I am still saving up."

"You can pay me back later," He scoffed, starting the engine. The car purred to life and he began to drive, "Or should I just gift it to you? When's your birthday again?"

"No, no way." She shook her head, "I can't accept it like that."

"Hmm, you are too sweet for your own good," He teased. They made comfortable, small talks while getting the food package from Tights' mother and then they started towards Vegeta's house. 

"Your friend is not coming?" he asked.

"No...Yamcha got stuck on some meeting again."

"Chicken." He grunted.

"What?"

"Oops, did I say that aloud?" He winced.

"Yup," She laughed.

"Sorry, babe. You know, I like chicken. It's my favorite protein." Raditz said in a lame tone. They arrived shortly and found Trunks and Marron playing in the backyard.

"Will you take us for a ride?" The little boy pleaded, "I like your car so much!"

"Sure, kids. Hop on," Raditz put them both in the backseat and went to circle the neighborhood while Tights went inside.

.

Bulma was spending her late evening with a cup of light tea and speaking with her co-worker Krillin. He was updating her about their clients and asking advice regarding some decisions. "Launch is to go for her maternity leave soon. I have already called up for replacement for the six months. There is a list of twenty three people who wants to give interview." Krillin said.

"Great. Maybe I can-" Bulma started.

"No, no," He shook his head, "You need to rest for a few days more. You can do some work from home while you are at it. But don't tire yourself."

"Fine," The blue head huffed. The doorbell rang just then and Krillin went to see who it was, "Oh, Tights! What's up?"

"Nice to see you, Krillin. I came to check on my sis and got some food," She smiled and stepped in. Tights set the food bag on the kitchen counter and went to hug her sister, "Feeling better now, blue?"

"Yes, a lot better. I feel so spoiled by all your concerns." Bulma laughed, hugging her sister back. "Did you see Trunks outside?"

"Yes, Raditz came with me. He just took the kids out for a ride in his Ferrari."

"Oh, _heck_...did he steal my daughter too?" Krillin fake panicked.

"Hmm, he did." Tights faced Bulma again, "I will set the table. Let's all have dinner together. When is Vegeta coming?"

"He should be here soon."

It was at the very early hours of the morning when Vegeta entered the house. He tried to be as silent as possible. His head was pounding with a killer headache and he had to force his legs to walk. At first, he went to check on Trunks. The boy was sleeping soundly on his bed, holding his dinosaur stuffed toy. He lingered in the room for few more minutes and touched his son's hair in a soothing pattern. After that, Vegeta sought out Bulma. He had expected her to be in bed as well but she was sitting on the floor with a pained frown.

"Are you alright?" He was by her side in an instant.

"Vegeta..." She chocked out. "I-I...I just had a terrible nightmare."

"Get up from the floor," Vegeta helped her stand. He took note of her shaking limbs when he put her back to bed.

"Can you stay...for few minutes?" Bulma asked, her eyes shimmering with vulnerability.

"Okay," He discarded his socks and took of his belt and shirt before sitting with her on the bed. Vegeta pulled her closer to his chest and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"It was about...Zarbon," She whispered.

"What was?" He blinked his tired eyes. Vegeta was almost falling asleep from tiredness.

"The nightmare." Bulma paused for few minutes before saying again, "I want to see him, Vegeta."

His arm around her tensed, "Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"It's important," She implored. Bulma touched his cheek gently and turned him to face her, "I need to hear the truth."

"The truth is that he is a killer. What more do you want him to say?" Vegeta felt his voice rising with frustration.

"I just...I need a proper ending to this," She sobbed.

"Bulma...." He squeezed her shoulders, "Do you know what happened today? Frieza _threatened_ us. Apparently, Zarbon is his top tier gang member and he wants us to set him free. When West City PD refused at first, Frieza put out the toxic gas. It had _killed_ 177 people in North City at a flash."

She gasped in fear, "What?"

"Yes. And it was just a demo of his ruthlessness. Next, he will disperse it all around the country, killing each and everyone that comes into contact. It will take months for the Scientists to formulate a cure. Mr. Satan is afraid. He wants us to let Zarbon go. But we can't let them have this power over us. This needs to stop."

"What if I beg Zarbon to stop it?" She asked. "Yes! He will listen to me. He has to. This is crazy!"

"I am afraid he won't." Vegeta shook his head, "You don't know him well enough. I will take you later. But I have little hope regarding this. Let's sleep now."

Bulma stood in front of the lock up room with indecision. She played with the red scarf around her neck. Turning around, she smiled at Vegeta, "You stay here. I can do this."

"No way," He refused at once, "I don't trust him around you."

"Vegeta, please..."

Goku put a hand on Vegeta's arm and steered him into a different direction. Bulma let out a relieved sigh and entered the room. It was big enough and he was alone there. She glanced at him silently and he returned her stare.

"Hey." She started, "I came to talk. What is happening, Zarbon? Why are you doing this? You are not the man I knew or _fell in love_ with."

Zarbon looked away, there was a hard glare on his face, "Get lost, Bulma."

"No I won't!" She snapped, "Not unless you tell me the truth! Was it all a game? Did I never mean a thing to you?"

"You were just there...to make my life seem normal! I was _using_ you, happy?"

"You don't mean that!" Bulma reared back in shock. Tears were gathering around the edge of her eyes, "You lied to me this whole time! How could you?"

Zarbon laughed loudly, shaking his head, "And what about you? You never told me about your _sexual_ relationship with Vegeta."

"What?" She was at a loss.

"Acting all innocent now, are we?"

"I am clueless. What are you getting at?"

"You fucking slept with him!" He bellowed. "You are such a _whore_ , Bulma. For few zennies, you let him plant a baby inside you."

Bulma's mouth opened in shock. She placed a hand on her rapid, beating heart, "You don't know anything, Zarbon! My sister had cancer, I was about to drop out from the university, my mom didn't have a job then and my dad died! I needed the money! I wasn't going to loose Tights because of a financial crisis."

"And you couldn't work?" He scoffed. "Chose the easy way out, huh? I bet you _enjoyed_ the sex as much as the money."

She wanted to slap him so bad.

"You never disclosed this to me even while we were dating. Thought I wouldn't find out?" He taunted.

"It happened before we met. Also, it was a deal between Vegeta and me to keep it between us. Why are you making such a deal out of this? You knew I had a baby and you knew I wasn't a virgin when we made love."

"No shock there." He laughed, "How many more nights did you spend with him after that? Oh, wait...you still live at his place. How much is the guy paying you for service now?"

"Stop turning the tables on me!" She seethed. "You are plotting against the country. You all are murderers! The other day, you almost killed me too but I see no regrets."

Zarbon stood up, "Yes, we are. So, why are you here today?"

"You need to stop this, Zarbon. This isn't right."

"This is my life. I gave you countless chances to be with me, Bulma. But now I know why you refused. Good for you and for me too. You don't have any power over me to change. So, walk out."

"I refused because you never cleared anything. How could you expect me to drop my life for you? And you know what? I would have...if the polices didn't warn me. I loved you, Zarbon. I really did." Bulma cried. "And maybe...a part of me still does. Will you change? Will you stop this business?" 

"You seriously have the audacity to ask me that?" Zarbon laughed, "Fine, the answer is **_no_**." He stood in front of her and touched her cheek, "I won't change. Not for you or for anyone else." 

She nodded, looking way with hurt. Bulma lifted her hand and pulled out his ring from her finger, "Here you go. I don't know what else to say...The truth is...I was yours from the moment you asked me to be your girl and until now. It's a misfortune that I can't prove you otherwise. Goodbye, Zarbon. Take care." 

And with that being said, Bulma turned back from him and began to walk away. _This was it. This was over..._

"Wait!"

Suddenly, Zarbon called after her. He strode towards her and cupped her cheeks with an unknown desperation, their lips met in a needy kiss. 

_Two rooms away, Vegeta looked away from the monitor screen with a defeated sigh._

.


	11. Chapter 11

**_This didn't feel right._ ** _Not one bit..._

The thought struck her like a lightening bolt, making her skin crawl in the most unpleasant way. 

Bulma struggled in his hold, her eyes were clenched tightly to block his view and her lips stopped responding to his dirty kisses. She hated his _stale_ breath on her cheeks and the feeling of his arms around her. Suddenly, her mind became _numb_. This was an unknown feeling. It didn't feel enjoyable to be there _nor_ safe. These weren't the arms that had always held her during the tough times. Bulma didn't feel cherished, valued or _loved_. With a gasp, she pulled away. Her eyes took in the desperate man before her. Zarbon looked every bit determined to prove a point. But what exactly? She felt him removing his belt buckle, "Let's see how much you enjoy when I put a baby inside you."

"Stop!" She shrieked. Before she could move away, he tackled her hard against the wall. The impact almost made all the breath rush out of her chest in pain. _Oh no..._

He chuckled darkly, "What's the matter? You don't prefer me? Look down, Bulma...You have made me _so hard_."

_How sick was he exactly?! He was out of his mind..._

"Don't touch me! Get lost!" Bulma shoved hard and ran a good distance away from him.

"I see how it is." Zarbon laughed, "You want your _sugar daddy's_ touch only. I wonder why is that? Oh, wait...because of the **_money_** he pays you."

"There is no such relationship between us," She panted, her fingers clenched tightly by her side. "Vegeta respects me. He has always been there like a true friend." 

He snickered before shaking his head, "So, you are saying now that you _fuck_ all your friends?"

"Quit saying such disgusting things!" She seethed, "You are so low minded. I am getting sick!"

"Run along," He waved at her in a dismissive manner, "In few days time when we release the venomous gas to kill people, your little _boy toy_ won't be able to keep you safe. You all will topple one after another. Maybe then you would wish that you were with me instead."

"Thanks for showing me your true colors, Zarbon. I really appreciate it. But I would be anything than your mere possession. It would be better to _die_ than stay with a bastard like you."

"Fuck you, _bitch_!" He spat.

"No, Zarbon. Fuck you!" Bulma yelled back, "The real problem here is you! Don't turn this on me. I am warning you, this won't end well. So, when you need to spend the rest of your life in jail, I hope you realize how happy you could have been with me if you turned around in time. I hope I don't have to see your face ever again!" Saying that, she left. Bulma couldn't bear to be in his presence any longer. Tears were rolling down her cheeks steadily. It was finally _over_ and this time for good.

In her hazy mind, she didn't realize where she was going. Her body collided with someone. She glanced up and saw Vegeta's face. It was enough. It was all she needed. Wrapping her arms around his torso tightly, she began to cry, "It's over, Vegeta..."

He didn't say anything. She felt his strong arms around her and it was safe and secure. It was her saving grace. _Her one and only lifeline..._ "He said so many awful things to me. He..he disgusted me! I couldn't bear it when he started insulting you too. I hate him, Vegeta. _**I** **hate** **him** **so** **much**_ for doing this to me..."

"I know. I heard." He told her calmly.

"Get me out of here, please..."

The car ride was filled with Bulma's gentle sobs. _This confrontation turned out so, so bad._ She was hurting but she needed to get over it. She hoped desperately that time would heal that. Bulma messaged her forehead and sighed, "Did you tell him about the truth of our contract?"

"Yes," He admitted without a pause.

"Oh." She whispered. They remained silent for few more minutes. "Can you drive me to my apartment? I want to be left alone."

Vegeta stopped at a red light and stared at her. There was immense disapproval in his eyes, "No. Your health condition is still not stable. In this state, you will probably fall in the washroom and not even care."

"Vegeta, please..." She felt like a spoiled brat. "I need some time alone. I need to..cope with this."

"And you will. Give yourself more time. It is not easy. _I know_."

"I don't want Trunks to see me this way."

"He won't. You can hide in your room all day. I will manage him," He replied with finality, leaving no room for discussion.

True to his words, Vegeta helped her get the solace she was seeking badly. Once at home, Bulma took a long shower and then went to bed. She was tired and the migraine was too painful for her to overthink. So, she fell asleep. It was hours later when her eyes blinked open. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was night time. Bulma was happy to be left undisturbed. But then the pain started. The heartache was so bad that she began to cry loudly. She whimpered, cursed Zarbon and threw bullets at him behind closed eyes. A soft knock on the door paused her mourning. She opened it and let Trunks inside.

"Are you sick, mom?" he asked, a hesitant frown in his eyes that mirrored his father. His concern for her was just so adorable. 

"Yes, a little." She smiled through the tears. "But I feel a lot better now that you are here." Bulma pulled her son in a bear hug. She felt broken pieces of her mending already, "Oh, Trunks...I love you so much."

"Ah, love you too, mom." He hugged her back. "Do you want to eat? Dad is making crepes. His ones are the best!"

"Yes, I am hungry." She pulled back and patted his head, "You go and help your dad. I am coming." Bulma took few minutes to clean up and collect herself before joining them in the kitchen. She sat down near the kitchen island with Trunks and watched Vegeta mixing something in a pan. He glanced at her for a second, "Feeling better?"

"Much," She nodded and smiled gently.

"Eat up," he passed two plates at them. Bulma stared at the beautiful, crispy crepe. She lifted the top part to see what was inside. There were chicken pieces, onions, capsicum, mushrooms, cheese and a kind of sauce. It looked heavenly. Unable to help herself, she cut it slowly and took a bite, "This is wonderful." It was quite full-filling too.

"I want a sweet one!" Trunks lifted his hand excitedly.

"With mangoes inside and caramel sauce on top?" Vegeta asked, knowing his son's usual. 

"Yup! Lots of sauce and colorful sprinkles please!"

"What about you, Bulma?"

"Surprise me." She grinned, taking a sip of water. Minutes later, he passed her a plate. Bulma lifted the crepe again with anticipation. It was filled with sliced strawberries, chocolate syrup and powdered sugar on top. _Damn, this man knew her so well..._ She bit her lower lip and glanced at him with surprise.

"Okay?" He smirked.

"Perfect."

After dinner was over, Bulma helped Vegeta clean up the kitchen while Trunks was busy watching a movie. He cornered her against the refrigerator and cupped her face gently, "Are you really fine now?" 

"Yes. Don't worry about me," She placed a hand on his chest and smiled sadly. "I am happy that his true self got revealed in time."

"Right," Vegeta pulled her closer in a hug, his nose trailing across her neck, taking in her flowery smell, "I need to go out for some work. Sleep with Trunks tonight. In that way, you won't feel alone."

"Okay," She nodded, closing her eyes and basking in his nearness. Like him, she also filled her nose with his familiar, rich scent, "I am still so tired. I think it's better that we go to bed."

"Yes, do that. It's probably the remaining effects of the meds." Kissing her cheek, he set her free.

"Be careful, okay?" She pleaded.

"Of course."

.

Goku got inside Vegeta's car and quickly put on the seat belt, "What's up?"

"We need a plan," He began to drive, "We need to stop the _Colds_ , Kakarot."

"I know. But Mr. Satan is thinking of releasing Zarbon. He said so in the last conference meeting."

"Tch. He is a _coward_ , looking for the easy way out without thinking long term. If we cancel this war, we hand over the city's power to Frieza's hand in a golden platter. Once he conquers the North and the West, he would be impossible to stop."

"But...if we don't let Zarbon go, more lives will be lost." Goku reasoned.

"Not if people are strictly held at home. We need a week at most." Vegeta replied with full conviction.

"Woah, _wait_...what?" Goku was surprised. "You mean...you have a plan?"

"Yes...I spoke with Detective Broly from NCPD. They have identified Frieza's factories." Vegeta glanced at him.

"Hmm...he did say that."

"I will take Tarble's help to send a drone inside. The smallest one possible."

"You will go in North City?" Goku gasped, "That's unsafe."

" ** _We_ **have to. It's our only chance. Let's see the interior. Have a close look on where everything is situated. We need to be very careful. If he finds out about our plan, worse things can happen. But once we take over his illegal science labs, there won't be much left with which he can threaten us."

"Good call." Goku nodded, his eyes hardening with resolve, "I am in. I will get my team ready. Where are we going now?"

"To speak with my brother. Let's see how long it takes for him to get the drones ready." Vegeta explained. "Also, the doctors have managed a small sample from the earlier dispersion in North City. Hopefully, they will start on making the antidote."

Tarble was partly ecstatic and partly nervous about the plan. But in the end, he signed himself in, "How many should I prepare?" 

"Three minimum," Goku told him, "There are three separate locations."

"And we need some spares too. If one malfunctions in the middle." Vegeta grunted. 

"This shouldn't be hard. Give me two full days. The smallest I can make is the shape of a fly." Tarble nodded, "I will order the parts and get an overnight shipping."

"How long will it last in the air?" His elder brother asked. 

"Thirty minutes tops," Tarble informed. "You need to be closer to the site and handle it with a remote. I will make sure it doesn't get caught on any security sensors. It's a project my proffesor and I worked on last year."

"How do we get access to the footage?" 

"I can arrange to have a live feed on your mobile device." 

"Excellent!" Goku clapped the boy's backside. "You should start immediately."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded, pushing his glasses up and jotting down few things on a notebook.

"Be quick, I'll call you tomorrow." Vegeta told his brother. "We are counting on you."

.


	12. Chapter 12

Staying at home made her over-think things. So, Bulma joined work as soon as she possibly could even though her employees disapproved. They meant well. Each and everyone of them were like true family. But she needed this distraction badly. Besides, there was so much to be done and she felt awful to leave it all in the hands of Krillin and 17. They were capable but she didn't want to over work them.

After a full week of meeting with newer clients, setting up venues, placing orders, taking interviews for the best photographing team and _much more_...Bulma was grateful for the weekend. She left office at four in the evening with Trunks. He had been accompanying her to the work place every single day. Bulma kept him busy in the small cafeteria with the TV, his toys, few books and food. And because he was a good kid, he never caused any serious trouble.

They were driving to his school to get his set of books, new class routine and pay check book as school was starting next week. "Hey mom, what if I don't like my new class teacher?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Bulma asked, parking the car in a nice spot.

"I really, really liked Mrs. Woods. She was so nice," He sulked, "She was funny, smart and easy going."

"I am sure your new teacher will be nice too. You all will need to make some adjustments but after that, it will be fun," Bulma ruffled his hair and got out of the car. Taking his hand, she walked quickly towards the red brick building. She could see other parents waiting with their children and some of them speaking to the teachers. Bulma entered his new class and stood in a line. Minutes later, she was in front. She took a seat and extended her hand to the man, "Hello, I am Bulma. This is my son Trunks."

"Ah, so nice to meet you both. I see, you are the topper boy from the last academic session," The guy smiled wide. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He pushed his glasses up, "I am Mr. Nero. Here is your package."

Bulma accepted the bag and thanked him, "My son is a little shy when meeting new people. Please do help him with that."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I am sure we all will get along just fine," The teacher laughed, "You will see, Trunks. We will have an exciting year ahead."

"Okay..." The boy nodded. They made small talks after that and walked around the classroom before leaving. It was a good surprise when Bulma met Chi Chi with her two sons outside. Chi Chi invited them over to their place to have a cup of tea.

"How are you doing now, hon?" She asked, placing a cup in front of the blue haired female.

"I am fine..." She sighed. Bulma heard the peals of laughter coming from the other room where Trunks and Goten were playing. "Thanks, Chi."

"No problem," The raven haired woman sat with her own cup, "I heard everything from Goku. Seemed like Zarbon was hiding shit ton of things after all..."

"Yes...He made a total fool out of me. I-I just can't believe it."

Chi Chi reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "Hey, now. You need to be strong, Bulma. It's for the best."

"Would you like a slice of cake?" Chi Chi stood up.

"Yes, sure." She nodded. Bulma ended up eating three pieces of rich, chocolate cake. When she glanced up, her host was giving a funny look, "What?" 

"Are you _pregnant_?"

"What? No!" Bulma yelped out. "I eat when I am super stressed. Besides, it had been months since I...you know..."

"Hmm." Chi Chi crossed her arms, "You need to get some. You look overly wound up."

"No..." Bulma shook her head, "My top priority is my son at the moment. Also, I just need to stay away from men for a while."

"What about Vegeta?"

"What about him?" Bulma brushed her bangs aside.

"I know it's been a while and so many things happened but...do you still _like_ him or not?"

She sighed. Bulma opened her mouth and closed it again. It was clear that she was confused on what to say, "He is so difficult to understand."

"Why is that?"

"It's that...yes, I fell for him once and he strictly said no. I moved on even though it was tough. My life with Zarbon was anything but perfect. He was nice but he was unavailable most of the times. But I knew that he was there and it was enough..."

"And?" Chi Chi encouraged her to continue.

"Vegeta didn't care when I got engaged to another man." Bulma huffed out. "He seemed...unbothered. But then he found out Zarbon's secret and became over-protective of me."

"He has always been like that about you. It's because he cares. He can't seem to see you in trouble or pain."

"I know but...he was hell bent on showing me that Zarbon was a criminal." The blue head paused. She didn't know if she should disclose more information. But after a little struggle, she decided to give in, "And he kissed me."

"What?" The other woman shrieked out.

"Yes," Bulma bit her lower lip, "It was on Trunks' birthday."

"Did you kiss back?" Chi Chi looked like he was about to jump into the table.

"...yes and it felt good but I realized how wrong it was. Then he tried to do it again and I stopped him. But I kissed him in the hospital after he came back all bloodied and bruised. He was hurt and I was so terrified. I-I wanted him to look after the wounds...I care for him, Chi. He respects, understands and takes care of me all the time. It's hard not to have a weakness for him." Bulma admitted.

"Damn...Your love life really is in _shambles_." Chi Chi concluded. They stopped talking for a while, "Goku said that he really likes you."

"I doubt it." Bulma frowned. "Vegeta is always holding back...and he is afraid of giving me more. I need more, Chi. I _deserve_ more than some random kisses and mood swings."

"I know, hon. It's his past...he is failing to come around it."

"Do you know what really happened?" The blue head asked.

"I do."

"Tell me, please!"

"Not my place to tell," Chi Chi took a sip of her tea.

"Who told you then?" Bulma was frustrated to hear the same excuse over and over again.

"Nobody did. I saw it happening."

"I am more confused now. What was it? Just give me a damn clue..."

"Alright," Chi Chi hesitated. "There was a girl in his life..."

"Did he... _love_ her?" Bulma had a feeling that she wouldn't like the answer.

" _More than anything._ But she did _something_ that changed Vegeta's perspective on love. He doesn't believe in it anymore but he had always wanted a big, happy family and that's where you and Trunks came into the picture."

Bulma sagged against the chair. She was speechless. _He had loved someone and she broke his heart..._ "Maybe...he loves her still? Why are you asking me to try then? I won't ever be enough." She couldn't imagine being loved by Vegeta unconditionally. It seemed so dreamy, pure and true...It was always what she wanted. _What fool of a girl played him like that?_ Bulma was feeling angry and jealous. The mixture was oddly terrifying.

"No, he doesn't. That girl...she tried to come back in his life after two years of break up. Vegeta put her down. He said it was too late," Chi Chi assured.

"But...did you see her? Was she pretty?"

"To some extent. But you are prettier," The woman winked.

"You are just saying that..."

"C'mon! You are hot, Bulma. And I can guarantee that Vegeta is interested. You need to talk to him. Make him open up more and then jump his bones."

Bulma gasped, "No, no...I need more time."

"Sure...But I have faith that it's you who can make him believe in love again. You are the **_'it'_** girl, Bulma. You both need each other."

"Thanks, Chi...It's a lot. I need more time to process everything. Also, I need to recover my heart first or it will be a waste of chance."

"They are leaving for North City tomorrow evening. Maybe after they come back and these whole risk with the Colds is over, you both can sit down and talk." She provided.

That night when Bulma left the Son household, she felt more perplexed than anything. She thanked Chi Chi for listening to her and promised to call for any kinds of help before they got inside the car, "What do you feel like eating for dinner, Trunks?"

"I dunno..." The boy replied, he was busy playing a game on his mother's phone.

"Does Chinese sound good?" Bulma asked.

"Sure."

She got a massive order of food from a drive thru and then went home. As usual, Vegeta was still not back from work. He had been so busy lately. He came home very late at night when both of them had gone to bed. It was only in the morning when Bulma saw his face over breakfast.

They reached home and took showers before sitting down to eat. Trunks was watching cartoon while Bulma sat with him and thought about everything. Her mind was all over the place and she felt helpless and confused. Later that night, Bulma put Trunks to bed and changed into her night wear. She went to bed early but kept tossing and turning. Her heartbeat sped up when she heard a thud outside. Vegeta was back. There was a sudden urge to see him and talk. The clock read two a.m.

After debating for few minutes, she pushed aside the covers and left her room. Bulma stood before his bedroom and opened the door. The first thing she noticed was the open suitcase on the floor. Maybe he was packing for the next day. She heard the loud sound of the shower and was surprised to see the bathroom door left slightly open. Something made her step closer. Bulma could see the foggy shower stall, hear the rush of water and make the outline of a muscled body. She bit her lower lip in anticipation and stood rooted on spot. Her senses came back when she heard the water stop. Moving quickly, she sat down on his bed, unaware that a pair of dark eyes had already seen her.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked. He was wearing boxers only which hung on his hips. It was hard not to ogle his perfectly sculpted chest.

"I wanted to see you," Bulma whispered. Her voice came out low and throaty, "Chi Chi said that you are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes...We are going to North City." He toweled his hair and opened his closet, pulling out folded clothes and throwing it in the open luggage.

"What if some of you get infected?"

"We are taking solid protection. Don't worry," He grunted, busy with his task.

"Vegeta...I am worried. You told me few days ago that this was your plan. Mr. Satan is gone. He left the country."

Vegeta stopped and glanced at her, "Do you expect me to stand still and watch Frieza kill everyone? That Satan fool is a fucking coward. A total of _400_ people had **_died_ **already before we could isolate them. There are more people to follow."

"I know..." She swallowed, "I am scared for you." 

He sighed and walked closer, pulling her in a hug, "I will try my best to stay safe."

Bulma splayed her palm on his chest, tracing the slightly damp skin. She heard him take in a sharp breath. She looked up and stared at his stern eyes. It was unnerving. But after everything Chi Chi said today, she felt like putting the theory to test. _She wanted him. But did he want her with the same need and frequency?_ A rejection from him would stung bad and destroy her. However, she was willing to take the risk. Bulma tiptoed slightly, her arms going around his neck before their lips met in a soft kiss. She gripped his hair, kissing him harder and moaning. The devious woman almost cheered when his arms went around her, pulling in close. His lips were so soft that she couldn't help but suck in the bottom one. A squeal left her when he bit her lower lip playfully and slid in his moist tongue. She could feel his smirk on her lips. Bulma fought for control but he was far too good in this. She pushed him on the bed and gasped for air. 

Vegeta was panting hard, his chest rose up and down and there was a visible tenting on his boxers. Bulma dropped down before him, "What are you doing?" 

"Shh..." She placed a finger on his lips and flipped her hair seductively. "Be a _good boy_ and stay quiet. I got this." Her fingers went around the edge of his briefs and tried to pull them down. 

"Wait, no...I can't do this," He shook his head, "I won't be your _rebound_ , Bulma." 

"This isn't it, Vegeta. I want you and I can see that you are _hard_ for me. Let me do this. We both need it." She didn't wait for him to respond before pushing his boxers down. Her eyes widened seeing his beautifully engorged cock. She didn't waste her time and began to slide her hand up and down.

Vegeta let out a pleasured hiss, "Oh, God..."

She smiled. Bulma could feel her own wetness gathering. Her hands smoothed up and down along his thighs and hips as she gazed at him. He swallowed hard as her head lowered, and her tongue darted out to taste the glistening drops. His whole body clenched as he forced himself to remain still. Bulma traced small circles in the hollow of his hips with her tongue as her fingers traced the length of his the throbbing shaft. She nipped his flesh with her teeth before kissing him. Her mouth slid lower, and he bucked as her tongue flicked out to touch the salty globes nestled between his thighs. Her fingers gripped him firmly at his base, and he sucked in a deep breath. She teased the delicate skin of his balls, watching him quiver as she drew a globe carefully into her mouth. Sweat beaded his forehead.  
  
He ground out,"Bulma..." as her hand stroked the long, velvety length. She released the slick globe and parted her lips over the tip of his shaft, watching him with those seductive, innocent eyes.  
  
She took him in her mouth, her vision full of tantalising glimpses of him, the musky scent of him wrapping itself around her. Triumph stole through her as the breath shuddered from his lungs.  
  
She raised herself onto her knees as she bent over him, licking and sucking him. He groaned when she accidentally scraped him with her teeth. The look on his face had nothing to do with pain. Vegeta's eye were filled with lust, amazement and something wild as they met hers. She thrust down on him as far and fast as she could, her hands gripping the thick base of him for leverage.

"Fuck...I won't...last long," Vegeta seethed. But she was relentless. Bulma sucked him in till his length reached her throat. She drew back and pulled him in again, feeling him shudder and swell. She waited on baited breath as he roared out of control and spilled his warm seed deep inside her mouth. Bulma let out a pleased moan, tasting his arousal with a depraved need. She sucked in a deep breath before letting his soft member out.

Vegeta's eyes were glazed with wildness. He scooped her from the floor and sealed their lips in a soul shattering kiss. Bulma felt herself thrown carelessly on the bed. Before she could react, his eyes were focused on her black and white, polka doted, silk tank top and shorts. "Undress for me," he commanded.

Bulma sat up with disheveled hair. Their eyes were locked on each other when he lifted her hands up to take the top off.

" _Slower.._." He whispered.

She grinned, letting the thin straps drop from her pale shoulders one by one. Then with a flash, she threw the top away and fondled her breasts which were bigger than handfuls.

"Fuck...take off your bottoms."

Her hands left to take off her silk shorts. She felt his eyes roaming her chest hungrily, taking in her erect nipples. Bulma's breathing deepened when she discarded the last piece of clothing and spread her legs wide for him to view. She knew she was soaking wet by that point and could smell her own arousal. Her hands returned to her chest, playing with her lovely breasts, tugging her pink buds for him. His eyes followed her every seductive move. Bulma licked her lips, she sucked in her pointer finger before wetting her nipple with it, "Do you like watching me play?"

"Hell, yes..." He groaned, "Pinch them. Make them fucking hurt for me."

Bulma gasped. She pulled on her erect nipples with two of her fingers before rotating to sooth the pain, "Vegeta...I need you."

"I am here," He pounced on top, ready to ravish her completely. "Let me check if you taste as good as I _remember_." 

.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh...yes," Bulma cried out, her blue lashes fluttered dreamily. She closed her eyes and arched upwards, enjoying his big, callous hands on her breasts. She loved how he fondled and teased them, placing kisses all over her soft flesh and avoiding her pointed tips deliberately.

" _Lovely_..." He rasped, his eyes focused where he was molding her flesh upwards, "These...have gotten _bigger_ than I recall."

"Vegeta...please..." She begged, squirming underneath him with need.

"What do you want, my little flower?" He chuckled.

The sound of his evil laugh sent a shiver through her, "Suck on my nipples..."

Bulma moaned out when she finally felt his lips wrapping around her bud in a strong pull. Grabbing fists of his wet strands, she got him closer, letting him taste her better, "Yes..." She enjoyed his playful ministration until her pale globes were marked red with his bite marks and shivering with sensitiveness. She watched with hooded eyes as he went lower, peppering kisses on her ribs and flat tummy. They held each other's gaze when he lifted her legs and threw them wider, almost making her do a random split. Bulma watched him take position in that space and lower his head. She let out a soft moan when he kissed her thighs, nipping on her soft flesh and making his way up to where she needed him the most. The first swipe of his tongue on her wet pussy sent sparks flying through her body. Her legs began to shake as she watched him taste her with abandon. The more he flicked his tongue, the hungrier he got. "Vegeta..." Bulma threw her head back, mouth hung open and fingers gripping his hair tightly.

"Look at me unless you want me to stop," He growled. Biting her lip with desperation, she fought to keep eye contact. Bulma felt his tongue teasing her little clit by fluttering over it while he shoved two of his thick fingers inside, fucking her tight hole, "You taste _so_ fucking good."

"Vegeta... _harder_ ," She cried, rocking her hips to feel more contact with his relentless mouth.

Bulma almost shrieked out. Her vision clouding with darkness when he pinched her sensitive button and jammed his fingers inside at the same time. He cupped her buttocks and dipped his lips on her opening, letting her ride her orgasm for the longest time. When she finally came back to consciousness, she giggled, "My god...I _needed_ that."

They stared at each other, both of their breaths erratic. Bulma opened her arms wide, "Come here." Their lips met in a kiss while their hands explored each and every contour of their sweaty bodies.

"Do you really want to do this?" Vegeta asked, caressing her cheek with gentleness. His eyes were soft and sincere, "We can stop now."

Bulma shook her head, her cheeks burned a bright red, " _I want you_ , Vegeta."

"Are you over _Zarbon_ already? Promise me you won't regret this." He implored. She was a little surprised to see the raw vulnerability in his eyes.

"I-I promise. He is the furthest thing in my mind," She admitted. "Please take me...Make me _yours_ tonight."

Vegeta leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, "Are you protected?"

Her blue eyes widened, "No..."

"Wait, then. I will go grab a condom," He got up and disappeared in the washroom. Bulma let out a sigh and admired his tight butt, her hands moving up and down her body expectantly. She could already feel herself warming up again, a lazy smile took over her features. It took him a while to get back to her. He hovered over her body with a smirk, leaning down again and capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. Vegeta's rough fingers disappeared between the apex of her thighs, rubbing slow circles to prepare her for the upcoming invasion. Bulma's head became dizzy with want. She gasped for breath when she heard the sound of foil ripping apart. Her eyes were connected to his, she gave a slight nod at his questioning stare. Bulma widened her thighs and braced herself when she felt him rubbing at her. He was magnificently _hard_ again. Then with a single push, he was deep inside her. The lubrication from the condom helped her and she could feel the small spikes which caused more friction. Both of them groaned out at the same time, "Fuck, you are _so tight_..."

Bulma held his shoulder tightly for leverage. Needy whines escaped her lips with each hard thrust. They kept their eyes on each other, communicating through that way. Retreating slightly, he pushed inside again. He let go of the arms and moved his right hand down to her clit and started rubbing her. It was as if he had begun to press another button, leading to her ultimate surrender. Instantly all her inner muscles tightened, and she opened her mouth to collect the air she needed.  
  
Bulma could hear herself moaning. Knowing it was just a matter of time before she started begging. _It was too much. **Too good.**_ And she knew something would have to give and soon. The tension inside of her had been so high that it was inevitable that something would slip. Tears gathered at the edge of her eyes. It was unreal to feel him this close again, "Vegeta..." She guided his right hand to her chest, trying to say words through her expression. She felt lost in his endless gaze...

"Bulma..."  
  
She didn't have to wait long. Just as he plunged inside of her one last time, her body went over the edge that she had been clinging to.

"You are so beautiful. _So perfect..._ Come for me, _love_. _Give in..._ " He encouraged.

She screamed as her channel clasped around him. Pulses and contractions started deep inside of her, and Bulma felt her entire body concentrate on him and the pleasurable wave that she was hanging on to. Temporarily she lost all control of her muscles. She was relieved that she was laying on the bed, or she might have collapsed entirely by the powerful release. She discovered that Vegeta was still hard, still plunging inside her body, and she tightened her inner muscles as she tried to help him gain his release, "Yes..."  
  
It didn't take long. He moved faster and pushed harder inside of her a few more times before he did one last deep push and groaned deeply. She could feel his entire body tightening as he came deep inside her. He was breathing hard, and momentarily he closed his eyes as if the pleasure had been too overwhelming to keep them open. She held on to him as he turned them to the side as he collapsed on the bed. Bulma snuggled beside him and placed an arm across his chest in a possessive manner.  
  
 _Mine_ , she thought. _He's all mine_. And she had no intention of sharing. _Ever_. **_But did he feel the same way?_**  
  
"I'm dead," he blurted out and laughed slightly.  
  
She joined in his laughter, and they lay beside each other for a while trying to catch their breath. "Me too." She slid her hands down to his chest and caressed. Vegeta turned her head slightly to meet his lips in a slow kiss. They were still enjoying the gentle aftermath when there was a sudden knock on Vegeta's door.

"Trunks?" Bulma whispered.

"I will get it," He stood up and discarded the used condom before pulling on a pair of cotton shorts. Vegeta dimmed the lights and went to check their son, "Yes?"

He was standing with his stuffed toy in one hand and rubbing sleep from his eyes with another, "Dad...I want to drink water but...the kitchen is so dark."

"Come with me," He took Trunks to the kitchen and filled his mug with water. Vegeta waited for him to finish drinking and tucked him in, "Anything else you need, son?"

"No, thank you." The boy flipped over to the side and started sleeping again. He walked back to his room slowly, his head too consumed with the thoughts of the beautiful woman in his bed. He found her checking her phone and smiling at something, "Tights sent photos. Her date night with Raditz went great!" 

"Hmph," Vegeta got under the covers and frowned, "Drop your phone and come to me."

Bulma listened to him without delay. She was happy when he pulled her close to his chest, resting her head on the crook of her neck and wrapping his arm around her naked body. Bulma felt him taking in the smell of her shampoo. She smiled, "Good night, Vegeta."

"Night."

.

Their morning started inside Vegeta's shower stall. Washing her delightful curves gave him immense pleasure. He lathered his hands full of soap and touched every part of her body and while it was not sexual, it was incredibly _intimate_. Their eyes never left each other, their breathing was in sync which caused the glass around his shower to fog even more so than the heat of the shower. Before they could even dry, the need inside them built ten fold. Vegeta rushed her outside to his bed. Bulma moaned into the sloppy kisses, her fingers becoming lost in his wet hair as his tongue battled against hers. Whining softly, she watched him pull away and divert his attention to her chest. Vegeta lapped her tender nipples and rolled them with his tongue, his fingers disappearing once again to her tight slit. "You are so fucking beautiful, Bulma." He whispered. Her heart fluttered at his open declaration. His clever fingers made her writhe and buck her hips in pleasure, "That's right, love, who is making you feel good?"

"Vegeta...you are!" The pleasure was so intense and his words were triggering her over the edge. Just as he felt her contracting against his fingers, Vegeta pulled back, "Don't you dare cum yet, little flower. You will only cum once my cock is buried _deep_ inside of you."

Fast as lightening, Vegeta peeled open the wrapper and sealed himself with the rubber, "This is going to be _fast_ and _hard_. I need you, Bulma."

"Vegeta...yes, please," She whined, feeling herself flipped over before he penetrated her. Bulma grasped the bed sheets dearly while he pummeled her without mercy, "Yes, God... _yes_!"

Her vision blurred with each hard thrust. Bulma screamed, feeling his hands playing with her clit and rubbing at the sensitive flesh. Her breasts bounced without control. Two... _three_... ** _four_** rapid orgasms rippled through her. The world went completely blank and she heard him groan before stilling completely. Vegeta's body gave away and he cloaked her with his heavy warmth. They panted harshly. He turned sideways and held her against his chest, kissing her forehead, "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

They took their time to calm their racing hearts.

Later that day, Bulma dressed quickly in a shirt and some high waisted jeans before she grabbed her purse and walked to the foyer. Grabbing her son's hand, she walked outside and hopped into Vegeta's car. They were driving for a quick brunch before Vegeta had to leave. Bulma had insisted that she heat yesterday's leftovers but Vegeta wanted them to stay home and eat that later at night, "Are you certain that you both will be safe alone?"

"Yeah," Bulma nodded, "Trunks' school is starting soon. It would be better to not move places now. That would be tiring."

"I will have my hand full in the North. Don't make me worry about you two as well," Vegeta grunted. 

"Relax. We'll be fine," She smiled. 

They stopped in front of both father and son's favorite Mexican grill. Bulma had eaten with them there several times and she liked the food too. They ordered the usual and enjoyed the cosy atmosphere inside. 

"How long will you be gone for, dad?" Trunks asked. 

"I can't say that yet for certain. At most it will take two weeks," he informed, playing with the straw on his drink. "I want you both to stay cautious and watch the news. If things get out of control in the whole country, you both must stay locked inside the house."

"Will you be inside network zone?" Bulma asked, suddenly feeling very worried. 

"Hopefully. I'll call you tonight and let you know about the situation." 

They didn't get to discuss it further as the food arrived. All of them tried to enjoy the meal as much as they could. Vegeta bought an ice cream cone for Trunks on their way out. Then he drove home and finished packing quickly. He sat down with Bulma after that to discuss few things, "In case I don't ever return, because of some unusual circumstances, you will gain all my properties. My lawyer has been notified and he will guide you accordingly."

She was alarmed, "Vegeta-"

"I haven't finished speaking yet." He halted her with a stern look, "It will be your duty to keep Trunks safe and raise him, Bulma. I don't doubt you. You are a good mother."

She shook her head, jumping forward to hug him tight, "You have to come back! I don't know how but you just do!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and smiled, "Hmph...don't be irrational. Stay strong." He cupped her cheeks and stared at her watery, blue eyes, "Thank you for helping me be a father. It's the _best_ experience in the world." Then he kissed her slowly. It was heartfelt and pure. "Take care. Okay?"

"Yes..." She smiled. "Thank you for everything, Vegeta." 

He nodded. Vegeta didn't waste anymore time and took his suitcase out. He hugged his son next and promised to see him soon, "Always be brave and strong."

"I love you, dad." 

"Me too, son. Love you." 

Saying that, he gave them a last wave before going off to war. 

.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, the house was unbelievably _empty_ without Vegeta. It was true that his job kept him busy most of the times but he always made time to do something with Trunks. Now, mother and son were extremely bored. Bulma turned on the TV and put it on high volume to escape from this voidness. She was busy texting Tights on her phone while Trunks sat on the floor and opened a brand new _hot_ _wheels_ set which was a birthday gift from his uncle Tarble. The little boy frowned with concentration, trying hard to understand how to connect all the complicated routes and tunnels. He spread open the guide book and began to see the pictures, "Woah, look, mom! It came with eight different racing cars! And the red one looks just like uncle Raditz's car!"

Bulma glanced at his hand and nodded, "That's nice."

"When I grow up, I want to own a fast car just like this!" He exclaimed.

"Red?" The mother grimaced. To most people it might seem like a trendy and sexy color but Bulma wasn't so fond of that. _Maybe it had something to do with her obvious appearance._

"In blue, I guess," Trunks amended. "Or black."

"Good boy," She chuckled. Bulma returned to her phone where Tights had sent several pictures from their first date night. Her little sister was over the moon and gushing with excitement. Honestly, it made Bulma happy to know Tights had finally found someone. After such a rough childhood, she deserved all the happiness in the world. However, it made the blue head a little envious too and miss a certain grouchy, spiky haired man. She sighed. Yes, she missed Vegeta badly and after sharing a night like that, even more so...It felt like he had stolen a part of her.

Bulma glanced at the picture of Tights and Raditz on her phone screen. There was a dog- filter used and both of them looked so funny. She laughed. And then an idea struck her. "Come here, Trunks. Let's take a photo and send your dad." Reluctantly, the little boy abandoned his toys and got on the couch with his mother. He was pulled in a hug. Trunks laughed when he saw his mother was trying to take a selfie using snapchat. There was a bunny filter on which made both of their ears big and nose look like a brown button, "We look silly."

"Yes, we do," Bulma giggled, "Now, smile." She clicked several photos before releasing her son. The pictures came out pretty good. Both of them were smiling wide. Then she added a caption- _'We miss you.'_ Bulma didn't waste much time in forwarding it to him. Next, she added the adorable photo to her own lock screen. Dropping her phone on the coffee table, she stood up and stretched, "I am going to go and warm up dinner." 

"Kay..." Trunks nodded, busy with the task at hand.

After dinner was over, Bulma cleared the table and put her son to bed. Then she retired to her room as well. Changing into her night dress, she slipped under the covers. That's when she felt her phone vibrating. _It was Vegeta._ Bulma accepted the call in a hurry, "Hey!"

"Hey." His voice sounded contrary of hers, low and tired. 

"Did you get the picture?"

"Hmph." He grunted. 

"I think it came out super cute," Bulma smiled.

"Where is Trunks?"

"I just put him to bed. Do you want to speak to him? He was asking about you all evening."

"No, let him sleep. I will call again tomorrow." 

"Alright. How is your work coming along?" She asked. 

"We arrived late and so there wasn't much time to supervise. Tomorrow, we will check out the locations and think of a solid plan for attack," he explained briefly. "I need a good night's sleep but my roommate is Tarble."

"What's the problem with that?" Bulma laughed, turning sideways on the bed and pulling a pillow close, "Don't tell me he snores."

"It's worse." Vegeta complained, "I forgot that he talks in his sleep. Right now, he is babbling about some relative theory of Physics."

Bulma giggled, "That's bad! He is such a nerd."

"I thought the worse thing would be sharing a room with Kakarot because he snores so loudly and is unorganized. This seems like another level of pain."

"Oh, I feel so bad for you," Bulma replied, "Anyways, I am going grocery shopping tomorrow morning with Trunks. My sister, Raditz and mom are coming to accompany us as well. Your pantry is empty. So, I better stock up."

"Just don't let the boy mingle with Raditz too much."

"Why?"

"He asked me to name five sports car the other day. I-I don't like to feel this unprepared. It makes me look bad," He admitted.

Bulma burst out laughing, "Oh, Vegeta..."

"Are you laughing? That too, at my expense?" He didn't seem angry. His tone was filled with a little accusation and humor.

"Sorry," She snickered.

"Hmm...It's late. We both should sleep now."

"Okay, good night. Take care," She bit her lip, "I miss you."

"Night, Bulma." He paused for a while, as if he was struggling to say something. Finally, he relented, " _I miss you too_."

In the middle of the night, Bulma felt a small body wiggling into her bed. She blinked open her tired eyes, "T-Trunks?"

"Can I sleep here, mommy?" He pleaded.

"Come here, sweetie," Bulma pulled him close to her, hugging him around the waist, "You are sweating." She lowered the temperature of the air conditioner to cool him down. 

"I-I had a nightmare. I saw that dad wasn't coming back," He sobbed.

"Shh..." Bulma kissed his hair, "That's not true. Your father is alright. He called me when you were sleeping. He is missing you very much."

"I miss him too," He hiccuped, "Can I talk with him tomorrow?"

"Of course, kiddo. Let's sleep now. Everything is alright." Bulma placed another kiss on his cheek and held him tight.

.

Thankfully, Trunks was back to his usual cheery self the next morning. His mother treated him with a special breakfast of waffles, diced fruits and cream. Then they got ready to visit the market.

As usual, the Sunday rush was unbearable. Bulma had to fight through her way to get the essential foods. She stocked up on meat, fish, vegetables, fruits, eggs, sausages, snacks and some spices. On their way out, she stopped by a bakery to grab bread, milk and tins of cookies. They went home to unpack and put everything in places before going out again to meet her sister. Bulma used the _gps_ to locate the new steak house where Tights asked them to go.

"I know this place! Dad and I came here with Goten and his dad once," Trunks told her once they pulled up.

"Really?" Her eyes widened at the story, "Cool."

"I can see the red car!" Trunks cheered, running out to meet Raditz.

Bulma sighed. Vegeta was right. Their son's obsession with cars was getting out of hand. But it had to be a phase while growing up. She was certain that he would get over it soon. Bulma greeted her family with warm hugs before going inside the restaurant. The smell was so good, the atmosphere cozy and filled with soft music. There were families and couples enjoying their day. Bulma was in love already. Placing their orders, they began to chat.

"Did you get any news from Vegeta?" Tights asked.

"Yes, he called me last night."

"That poor man. He is so brave," Panchy added, "I pray that he comes back safely."

"My dad is super strong!" Trunks chirped, "He will be back in no time. Right, mom?"

"Yes, baby." Bulma smiled. It was good to see Tights and Raditz talking so openly. They seemed great together. Her mother nudged her shoulder to indicate the same and Bulma smiled. Once the food arrived, their conversation changed. Raditz was busy showing the boy small clips from their racing event while Bulma, Tights and her mother talked about other things.

"I need to buy a hand mixer." Panchy said, "Bulma, dear. Will you come with me once lunch is over?"

"Sure, mom," She dabbed her lips with a napkin. "The mashed potato is excellent."

"I like it too. Normally, I am a chips gal. But this place changed me." Tights smiled, "Listen, blue. While you and mom shop, why don't we take Trunks to the movies?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. We were planning to watch a new action packed movie. It will be great."

"Okay," Bulma felt a slight vibration on her purse. She pulled it out to see if there was any important message on her phone. There was a text from Vegeta. She clicked on the message icon to see what he wanted to say.

**_I need you so bad. Right now._ **

Bulma sucked in a breath. _What the hell?_ Did he text this to her on purpose? Her heart was slamming in her chest. _Or was he sexting another girl?_ A cold dread swept through her all of a sudden. No way.

"Is everything okay, sis?"

She looked up dumbly, "Uh...yes..." Bulma almost jumped out of her skin when she felt her phone ringing. Vegeta's name flashed on the screen. Why was he calling her now? What did he want? They were freaking miles away! This made no sense. Bulma stood up and excused herself saying it was an important call from work. She walked to the empty balcony and received the call, "Hello?"

"Bulma..." He rasped out. His voice was heavy. Like he was drunk. " _My sweet flower. My rose..._ "

She blushed, "Vegeta...What's going on? What are you saying? Are you...drunk?"

"I am fine," He scoffed, "It's the damn meds they gave me."

"Who gave you what?" She panicked, "Oh God...are you guys in trouble?" Suddenly, she was reminded of their son's awful nightmare.

He hummed, "You sound...so _cute_ when you are worried about me. I love it."

"Vegeta!" She scolded, "What's wrong with you? You are not yourself!"

Bulma heard him mumbling on the other side, "I..I can't stop..."

"Stop what?" She pressed her phone tightly to her ear.

"Thinking of you, love... _You are so beautiful_... ** _My Bulma..._** "

"Vegeta..." Her head spun after hearing his daring declaration.

"When I am back..." He panted, his voice was full of dark promises, "I am going to _tie_ you up in my bed...and have my way with you until...you give me another ba-"

Before he could say anything more, she heard Goku's hushed words and the phone was taken. What was he going to say?!

"Hey, Bulma!"

"Goku, what's going on? Why is Vegeta acting this way?" She asked with urgency.

"Don't worry. He got a little injured in the head while we were experimenting the drones."

"Oh, no...Is he concussed?"

"No, no. We just gave him two sleeping pills so that he sleeps it off. But damn, the man is stubborn. He is still walking and saying random things." Goku laughed.

"Put him to bed before he gets hurt again," She instructed, "It hasn't been a day and he is already doing stupid things. Please, _please_ look after him, Goku."

"I will. Don't worry too much," He promised, "Will update ya soon. Bye!"

Bulma returned to her chair, her mind was fully distracted. _What the actual hell was that?_ She never thought Vegeta could act this way. It was funny to some extent if she didn't consider the things he said. She was _elated_ that in such a mad state, he chose to call her before anyone else. The rest of the day, Bulma moved in a daze. She allowed her talkative mother to pull her from one store to another. The blonde woman checked out a variety of cooking appliances and bought some crazy stuff to try online with her viewers. She even got Bulma a hand mixer which she accepted without a fight. It would definitely make baking easier.

At last, the blue head was happy to be driving home with her son. She listened to him talk about the cool movie on the way. After reaching home, they showered and Bulma prepared some quick chicken sandwiches for dinner. While they were eating, Vegeta called again. Thankfully, he was back to his normal self this time. He didn't mention anything about their weird conversation and spoke with Trunks for a while.

Once Bulma was laying on her bed late at night, she suddenly had the urge to text him.

_Hey_

Bulma waited on baited breath for him to respond. She figured that it would be easier if they texted rather than have an actual conversation.

_**Hey** _

_Are you okay now? You were saying some crazy things earlier._

_**Yeah, fine. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable.** _

"He is apologizing now," She snorted. The thought of making a little fun with him was appealing.

_You asked for nudes._

**_WTF_ **

_Yup..._

**_I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen._**

_Why? You think I am not pretty? So, you don't want the nudes??  
_

_I already took a couple *wink*_

Bulma lied. But heck, she was having too much fun, "Let's see what he responds to that."

**_No way_ **

_Aha. Shall I send them or what?_

There was a long pause and she was scared. Did she step too out of line? Was he mad now? But then his reply came...

 **_Yes.._** **_.Do it_ **

"Oh, no! What the _heck_!" She almost shrieked. "Is he _playing_ me? Lord help me if he is!" Bulma clicked her bedside lamp on to cast some light and then struggled to get out of her clothes. She decided that he was truly in for a _treat_...

.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Vegeta was in the _shittiest_ mood possible.

His infuriating brother had kept him up most of the night by whispering gibberish words in his sleep. Moreover, texting with the blue haired devil had led him to see some of her _x-rated_ photos. He didn't want to complain about that. The _nudes_ were great. After all, Bulma had a killer body with sexy curves at the right places. What he hated was taking a cold shower at midnight to get rid of his hard on. After that, he had hardly gotten three hours of sleep. _As if that wasn't bad enough..._ Vegeta woke up with a sore throat and runny nose. The weather in North City was cooler compared to home and it was drizzling that particular morning. What made it worse was the fact that he didn't have any warm clothes. Vegeta's mood deteriorated further when he came down for breakfast that morning. Their troop of fifty were staying at a rest house which was hosted by the city's governor. This meant he had to eat food in the dining with everyone else. When he sat down, he noticed the men giving him funny looks. Vegeta chewed on his bread toast with his forehead twitching with anger. His control snapped when Goku kept stealing looks, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Goku chuckled, scratching his hair with a mischievous smile. "You have got it bad for Bulma, haha. The things you said yesterday were top notch!" Everyone burst out laughing.

Vegeta's face turned beet red. Not knowing how to retort to that mock, he yelled out, "Silence! I don't want to hear anymore of it! And mind your damn business, Kakarot!" He abandoned his breakfast and rushed out of there, ignoring their apology and call to return. Vegeta walked outside to a breakfast bar to get some much needed coffee and pancakes. As it was still early, the other shops were closed. He got some luck when he found a small clothing store open. Vegeta bought himself a waterproof jacket that would keep him dry and warm at the same time. It was ashy in color and not the best quality but it would have to do. Once he had paid for that and cooled down, he returned to the idiots. Avoiding their regretful looks, he got ready to start their mission.

Their day started with an important meeting with North City PD. The commander in lead- Officer Broly listened to their plans and agreed that their first job should be a thorough inspection of the laboratories. "We don't know how many people will be there on guard or the surveillance situation. If they catch our plan, consider more lives lost." He said.

"This is why we will send the drones from top of a building. Let's monitor the ins and outs of the properties and get the footage ready," Vegeta explained, his arms crossed on his chest, "Once we are aware of their positioning, it will be easy to send attack at the same time."

"Right," Broly nodded, "I like your idea. I think the attack should be simultaneous so that they have no room for a retaliation."

"But what if Frieza has that spare gas somewhere else?" Goku asked.

"Unlikely. He won't risk keeping something this volatile outside of labs," Vegeta shook his head, "Let's get started."

The first lab was in a remote area, just a hundred kilometers outside the city. It was concealed by thick vegetation which helped them stop their vehicle a good distance away. They didn't find any buildings so it was safe to hide behind the thick bushes. To ensure their safety, they had brought along a group of twenty, well-trained men, face masks, oxygen cylinders in case of emergency, a medical expert and lots of bullet proof vests. Vegeta took position beside his brother who was feeling a little jittery, "It's time, Tarble. Snap out of it and be confident." 

"Are we ready to send the first drone?" Broly asked, putting on his mask and googles.

Tarble showed a thumbs up and started working on his controller. Goku's eyes were focused on the monitor where they could see what the drone was projecting. Within seconds, the bee sized machine began to race towards Frieza's biggest lab. They watched the screen on baited breath.

"Look, the entrance has three men," Goku pointed, "Lower the drone, send it from close to the ground."

"Got it," Tarble whispered. They all held their breaths as the fly sized machine moved through more security. "How long has it been?"

"Two minutes, thirty five seconds. Hurry up and send it inside the rooms." Vegeta told him.

"I am trying." Tarble pursed his lips, reversing the machine and getting it inside the enclosed lab through a small space of a window. They could clearly see the work station, chemicals and scientists working.

"Turn the radio on. Let's hear what the motherfuckers are discussing," Vegeta grunted. Seconds later, the voices began to transmit.

 _"...be quick...we need to launch the gas...boss's order...they have not...set Zarbon...free yet...This time...around_ **_500_ ** _...people...will...be...killed..."_

They couldn't believe it. Broly looked frantic, "Quick, call officer Piccolo and set him free or more lives will be lost."

"But-" Goku started to argue but Vegeta stopped him. "No, he is right. We can't afford that. Let him loose and let's have men follow him closely. This might lead to their base."

Goku finally nodded, "Alright." He went to make the call while they continued their survey.

.

Because of her late night chat with Vegeta, Bulma was super late to work the next day. She arrived a solid one hour later and had to frantically start on reading the list of clients that were coming to see her. Even during lunch, she had a meeting with a very important customer at an Italian restaurant. 17 would be accompanying her to that meeting and so would her baby boy, "Now, listen. You are to behave at all times, okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah," The little boy let out a breath, "I know, mom. When am I not good?"

She laughed, smoothing her fingers through his hair, "Well, when you fought with that kid-"

"It only happened once and a long time ago!" Trunks whined, stomping his right foot in exasperation. 

"Okay, okay..." She kissed his cheek. "Let's go." Beside them, 17 smiled at their interaction. Once inside the posh dining place, they were greeted by a tall, handsome man in his mid thirties. His name was Zamasu and he was a very reputed businessman in West City who owned an international brand and often made the magazine headlines. 

"Greetings to the _Glamour_ team. I am so glad you could make it," He shook hands with them both.

"We are happy to be at your service too," Bulma smiled before taking her sit.

Zamasu's eyes twinkled with mirth. His eyes focused on her pretty face longer than necessary, as if he was bewitched, "Say, why don't we order lunch before talking about business?"

"Yeah, that would be good. After all, placing appointment at lunch hours is _unusual_ ," 17 sassed.

"Oh, I am sorry, mister," He laughed, "But if it makes you feel better, lunch is on me." Then he waved at a waiter to get them menus. "So, Ms. Briefs...can I interest you in some fine wines?"

"No, thank you, sir," She declined politely, "I don't indulge.” She ordered lobster ravioli for herself and something from the kid’s menu for Trunks.

“Is that your son?” He asked, pointing at the lilac haired boy who was busy holding a racing competition between his toy cars on top of the table.

“Yes.” 

The man grinned, his eyes moving to her hand where there was no sign of a ring. Bulma played with her fingers nervously and stared at 17 for help.

"Shall we start talking about work?" 17 cleared his throat to stir the conversation in the right direction.

"Yes," Zamasu nodded, fixing his suit. "So, my company is in charge of hosting a fund raising party to help the people whose families were affected in North City. The guests will range of high class people of different professions so I expect a grand reception."

"That's a noble cause," Bulma opened her tablet and began typing, "Can we have a number?"

"Hmm, let's say...300-350 people but I won't mind a little surplus of food."

"Have you any location in mind?" 17 asked.

"Yeah, about that," Zamasu nodded, "I have already booked a ball room in the _Starling_ hotel. I need your service with the decor, catering and a big cake. I will attach the pictures and measurements of the room in mail."

"We understand," Bulma nodded. While she was busy noting things down, the man stared at her with clear admiration. It was a long, thoughtful stare which only broke when the server came with their food.

"Please, dig in," He gestured at them, "Let's talk again after eating."

"Mr. Zamasu, you are one of the most influential people in the city because of your excellence in the leather industry. What brings you to us?" Bulma made small talk, while twirling her fork.

"Glad you asked," He laughed, "The company that used to arrange all my previous meetings...we had a fall out."

"May I ask why?"

He tapped his lips with a napkin and smirked, "Don't worry, Ms. Briefs. I will pay you in advance so there won't be any doubt."

"Oh," Her eyes widened, "I-I didn't mean it like that..."

"It's fine," He shrugged. "I hope your services can make me a regular customer. I will be waiting to be impressed."

"Yes, we hope that too," Bulma smiled, turning to her son when he tugged at her sleeves.

"Mom, there are mushrooms in my pizza!" He whispered.

"You need to eat that. It's good for you, baby," Bulma encouraged. "It doesn't taste all that bad." She took out a wet tissue from her purse and wiped his cheek where ketchup got smeared. Beside her, 17 wasn't enjoying the look this businessman was giving his boss. Pushing aside his plate, he took a sip of his wine, "Shall we crunch the numbers?"

"Eh, yes." He nodded.

"So, we have a pre-made list already. I will mail it to you once the meeting is over. The numbers can vary slightly." 17 explained.

"No problem with that."

They ended the meeting after having a delightful bite of tiramisu. Bulma stood up and helped her son pack his toys.

"Ms. Briefs," Zamasu approached, "It was a great pleasure talking to you. Please let me take you out for dinner sometime."

Bulma's eyes widened at his forwardness. She gaped at him, "I am sorry! I don't mix work with pleasure."

"How about making an exception to that?" He smiled in a charming way.

"No, sir...In fact, I am seeing someone right now," She lied. _Partly..._

"Is that so?"

"Yes...my son's father and I...we are trying to rekindle things."

"That's great. But if things don't work out, please do give me a call. I can promise you a good time," He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before bidding farewell.

17 watched their interaction with narrowed eyes, "What an ass!"

"Tell me about it," She grumbled. They walked into the parking lot.

"I will go to the office and place orders with the team. You go ahead and take the day off, Bulma."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Thanks, 17." She smiled, "I need to run some errands anyways! Bye." Bulma piled inside the car with Trunks, too happy to leave. "We need to get you a new uniform, Trunks. You have overgrown the last one."

"Can I have a new backpack too?" he asked.

"We will see."

.

That night, Bulma was shocked to see a row of very persistent texts from her new client on her personal phone. It bothered her a bit.

_Business hours are from 10 a.m. to 5 p.m. Hope you understand._

She typed it quickly and hit sent before muting his number. For a brief moment, she thought of cancelling his order because of his arrogance but that would look bad for her business if he talks shit. She made up her mind that she will hand over the whole case to Krillin and 17 for look after. Sighing, Bulma got under the covers and stared at her ceiling. A slow smile crept to her face thinking about the previous night. She did end up sending her nudes which felt daunting and liberating at the same time. The blue head had never done this before. Sure, she had dirty texted her previous lover but it was never this bold. It came out as a surprise on how much effort it took to take a good photo.

The first picture she sent Vegeta was of her sitting on the unmade bed, _naked_ but covered with the sheets. She had sat directly in front of the mirror and pointed her camera there. It was unbelievably hot with bits of her skin showing and hair tousled. His reply was encouraging too.

**_Nice...But I hope you are in a mood to show more.  
_ **

That legit turned her on. So, Bulma dropped the sheets, exposing her round breasts and very erect nipples. Her hands shook when she clicked the photo. She loved the outcome and the sensual look on her face. She hit sent before she could second guess her decision.

**_Perfect. So lush and I can still see the hickey I gave you. *wink*_ **

_That did it._ Bulma had bounced from her bed and rushed in front of the mirror, fully naked. She struck many poses before choosing the one where she was holding the phone in one hand and cupping her breast with another, her legs were crossed slightly to define her wet bareness. She had bit her lips and tried her best to look the most seductive.

 **_A true goddess..._ **  
**_You are stunning._ **  
**_I am so hard right_ ** _**now**._

She had laughed heartily at the flattery before sending him a bunch of kiss emojis.

Bulma blushed thinking of it again. She picked her phone and dialed his number. She knew he had gone for a tough job but she just wanted to hear his voice. Hopefully, he was free to say few words.

"Hey," His gruff voice came on the third ring.

"Hey, Vegeta. How are you?" She asked, twirling a hair strand.

"Not so well," He groaned, "I have a fever and we did loads of work today and..." He sighed, "I am dead tired."

"Oh, well take rest then," She furrowed with concern, "I just wanted to hear from you since you didn't call the entire day."

"I was busy. We finished looking into the three labs. There is still so much to be done. How is Trunks?"

"He is fine. Just missing you." Bulma whispered, "I miss you too."

"I will be back as soon as I can."

They remained silent for a while, listening to the other breathe, "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Well, no..." She paused and hesitated before giving up, "I hope you get a speedy recovery. Take care, okay?"

"You too, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and plopped her face on the pillow. "I miss him so bad." She sighed.

.


	16. Chapter 16

"Have lunch with me, Ms. Briefs."

_HELL NO..._

"I-I really don't have time for that," Bulma placed the files on her table top. So far, she had tried her best to act polite with Mr. Zamasu but her patience was running on the edge. She respected the fact that he was her client. Moreover, he was one of the most influential people in the business world. From the start, she knew that she had to work carefully around him. But the bastard was making things so difficult. Bulma knew that he had the power and authority to set her small business on fire. She feared that. But she also got a little hope from the idea that if she went and made a scene in front of the media, _he was gone for..._

"I can promise you a very good time..." He breathed down her neck, making the small hair of her back stand in alarm. _How dare he?_ Bulma closed her eyes and counted to ten slowly. Turning around, she put on a hostile smile, "I need to pick my son from school."

"I can come with," He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pant pocket. He raised his brow in challenge, as if asking _'got any more excuses?'_

"Look, there is a time and placement for everything, sir..." Bulma told him. "If you want to discuss about business further, please contact with my manager regarding that. I cannot see to every small details. I am very sorry." To her surprise, the tall man just threw his head back and laughed. _Did he have a lose screw?_ Or dozens of them for the matter...

"You amaze me, Ms. Briefs. Who said anything about work? I want to spend time with you and get to know you more." He winked. "I want to be someone special to you."

 _Did this man have not an ounce of shame?_ "I am afraid that it is not possible. Please, excuse me now. I have work to do." Bulma tried to sidestep him but he caught her wrist, spinning her close to his body. A soft gasp left her lips from the closeness and suddenness of it all. She stared at his arrogant smile before pushing at him roughly, "This is highly inappropriate! Do you want me to call security on you?"

"Is that a threat I sense?" He smirked, "You will do no such thing if you value your reputation."

Bulma picked up the mug of freshly brewed coffee from her desk before splashing the contents on his chest, "Watch me!" She gave herself few seconds to watch his funny reaction before she stormed out of the room, looking for help. Thankfully, it was easy to spot Krillin in the printing room, "I need help."

"What's going on?" The short man abandoned the papers quickly to come to his boss' aid.

"Mr. Zamasu was harassing me," Bulma panted, "I-I kind of... _sort of_ threw hot coffee all over him..."

"What?" Krillin gaped at her in shock, "That's messed up! Quick, hide in my room. I will cover for you."

Bulma nodded. She ducked her head low and dashed to Krillin's personal office before locking the door and leaning against it. Outside, she could hear a commotion break down. It made her swallow the lump in her throat and panic slightly. The blue head breathed in and out slowly, trying to stay calm. _Okay,_ she was ready to admit that she may have overstepped a line. But in her defense, she was getting tired of that man's persistence! _No meant no._ She wished guys like him understood that. Bulma glanced at the small clock on the wall and blanched. Trunks' school was out in twenty minutes. She needed fifteen minutes max to get there with the traffic and all. The mother didn't want to make him wait after his first day of grade school. In fact, she had wanted to arrive early, buy him a chocolate bar and tell him how proud she was.

There was a soft knock on the door which startled her, "You can open now. He is gone."

Bulma stepped out of her hideout with a hesitant look, "Well?"

17 had a playful look on his face, "Nice job, boss. I am totally buying you a drink for this. You just set a tremendous example for all the workers."

"Shut up," Bulma rolled her eyes but then broke into a laugh, "What did he say?"

"Something about pressing charges," 17 replied casually, "He must not be aware of the _boyfriend_ situation and the connection he has with the law enforcers." 

"Vegeta is not my boyfriend!" Her cheeks colored with embarrassment. _How the hell could 17 pinpoint such things?_

"Yeah, say that again. Or do you prefer the term 'baby daddy,' huh?" He smirked, tracing the fading hickey on her neck before she shoved his hand away. _Shit, that's why!_

"Oh, we also lost the contract."

"Makes me glad," The blue head snorted. She was in no mood to deal with that shit head anymore. "I need to get Trunks."

"Go ahead," He nodded, "Don't bother coming back to work after that. Leave everything to me."

"Thank you, 17! You are a life saver!" She rushed out in a hurry to get her bag.

"How was school?" Bulma asked her little boy as soon as he got inside the car.

"It was okay," Trunks placed his bag near his feet and then faced her, "I got to make three new friends. We shared our lunch and watched a movie. Mr. Nero is pretty awesome too."

"And?" The mother laughed, starting the engine, "Why can I sense that you have something unpleasant to add as well?"

"Yeah," He sulked, "I didn't get to see Goten. Our classes are in different buildings."

 _Ohh..._ "That's alright, baby," Bulma consoled her son and started driving out of the parking lot, "You can still visit him during the weekends and play."

"Guess so."

"I have the rest of the day off. Once I am done checking my mails, why don't I bake you cookies?"

"Really?" He perked up, "Will you add chocolate chips on them? And can I bring a box for my new friends tomorrow?"

"Done deal," She smiled. "But I can't promise you that they will be as good as grandma's." They chatted about other things for the rest of the drive. When the car finally stopped, both of them were pleasantly surprised to see a visitor on their doorstep, "Tights? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my nephew and got him a present for coming up as first in class," Tights handed the wrapped gift to the boy before pulling him in a hug.

"Thank you, aunt Tights!"

"You all spoil him so much," Bulma sighed, unlocking the door, "Are you staying for few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." The blonde woman walked inside with them. They all sat down in the TV room where Bulma served ice cream for everyone. She then helped Trunks unwrap the gift which was an encyclopedia, "Wow, you can learn everything about the underwater creatures from this." 

"That is so cool!" Trunks beamed. He rolled on the floor with the book and started reading and watching the colorful pictures already. The two sisters went to the kitchen to fix something for lunch. While chatting, they arranged the table with food before Bulma had to force her son into the washroom to take a bath. After that, they finished eating and Trunks went to do his homework. 

"I promised him that I will bake cookies." Bulma searched for the ingredients in the pantry. 

"Oh, I can do it! I have seen mom baking countless times. It's easy peasy for me." Tights gladly took over.

"Thanks, sis. I'll finish a bit of my office work then." Bulma powered her laptop and logged into her mail address, dreading what she might find there. Thankfully, there was nothing from Zamasu's team **_yet_**. She answered few client inquiries and placed orders for the upcoming events. She was itching to call her office and learn about the latest update but found herself stalling. After all, 17 had taken the responsibility. There was no need for her to rile up. The blue head almost jumped out of her skin when her phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID and was happy to see Vegeta's name flash. He didn't get the chance to call her for the last couple of days because of work which made her worry. She quickly hit the accept button and placed it on her ear, "Hello?" It was a little confusing when she heard footsteps, hushed whispers and the sound of heavy wind from the other side. "Vegeta?"

Few seconds passed and then his voice came clearly to her side, "Bulma."

"Yes, I can hear you. What's up?" Bulma lowered the screen of her laptop and stood up, walking towards her bedroom. "Is everything okay?"

"I have bad news," His voice was low and filled with urgency.

Her heart raced with fear after hearing that, "W-What happened? Are you okay, Vegeta?"

"I am fine." He paused for few seconds before continuing again, "You need to sit down and listen to me."

"Okay." Bulma closed the door and sat down on her bed. "Can this day get any worse? I already had a fight with one of my clients because he was harassing me."

"What did he do, Bulma?" His voice rose an octave. "Did he touch or try to hurt you in some way? You need to tell me now so that I can contact someone to look into it."

"He was being very suggestive but relax. I already took care of that and the guys are seeing to it. Hopefully, he will not bother me again." She took a deep breath and let it out, "So, tell me. What news you got?"

" _Zarbon is **dead**._"

At first, the true meaning of his words did not register in her mind. Slowly, once that was clear, she gasped out, " _What?_ How did that happen?"

Vegeta sighed, "Frieza threatened us that if we don't let his man out of the custody, he would kill more people. But after we listened to his order, our men were following the car which Zarbon was using. Somehow, the Colds detected that. They knew that we would discover their layout once Zarbon reaches them because that's where he was headed to. So, they crashed his car without a second thought. They killed him."

"Oh my God," Bulma choked out. Tears began to cloud her vision with agony, "How could they do this? Zarbon was their man! He let go off everything for this dirty job!" _Even me..._

"But we cannot change what had already taken place," Vegeta stated, "The colds are getting ruthless. We must takeover their labs before more destruction takes place. I promise we will stop them at all cost."

"I know," She sobbed, rubbing at her teary eyes _.  
_

"You might not be able to reach me for the next few days. Keep the latest update by watching the news from time to time and don't worry too much. I want you to take care of yourself and Trunks for me."

"Okay, come back to me quickly. _I need you_ ," She pleaded.

"I will be back soon, love. Bye," He ended the call.

Bulma slumped on her bed in disbelief. Her head was spinning and limbs became cold with shock. The man she had seen this closely, discovered about, fallen in love to, shared happy memories with and then hated as much... _wasn't alive anymore._ He had left everything for this reckless job. His lifestyle, whereabouts and secrets all were related to it. In the end, Zarbon got betrayed by his own men. At one point, Bulma had secretly hoped that the issue with Frieza would be over and then she would visit Zarbon once again and scream at his face, 'Your game is over. I told you so!' She wanted to taunt him about losing but instead he was the one who got ' _lost'_ to the land of no return.

She broke down into heavier sobs. It was hard to hate him now. The only thing she regretted was not hugging him tighter when she still had the chance. But he was who he was- and that was _not_ a good man. "I am sorry. I am so, so sorry." She wept. But what was the use? There was no way of saving him again.

"Blue? What's wrong?" Tights was surprised to see her sister's sad condition when she peeped her head inside the room, "You are crying..."

"Z-Zarbon is dead, Tights." She hiccuped, "They killed him."

"What?" The younger sister was equally shocked. Though she never had good terms with the man because of the way he treated her sister but still it was a bad news to hear. "Oh, no...How did that happen?"

"His people did him bad..." Bulma chocked.

"That's very unfortunate." Tights mumbled, "The cookies are done. I can take care of Trunks for you."

"Will you stay the night, please? I really need the support."

"Okay," Her younger sister nodded, "I will call mom and tell her. Take rest, sis and don't stress it. Everything will be fine."

The truth was that things would get better eventually. The wounds within would heal, the memories would become a blur but she would cherish them and forgiveness would resurface whether she wanted it to or not. _But everything won't be the same ever again..._

.


	17. Chapter 17

Vegeta stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut. He had his duffel bag on his right shoulder and jacket draped on his left. Letting out a tired sigh, he walked the small distance to the main door of his house. _Three weeks..._ Yes, it had been that long since he went on the mission to North City. From never ending worries, threats and restless time spent there, he was beyond happy that it was all _over_ now. Unlocking the door, he slipped inside as quietly as possible. It was way past midnight and both Trunks and Bulma should be fast asleep at this late hour. He placed his bag on the floor along with the jacket and went to the kitchen to have a drink. Filling his glass with water to the brim, Vegeta walked to his son's room to get a peek of him.

As usual, Trunks was sleeping face down with a death clutch on his favorite stuffed toy. Finishing his drink, Vegeta set the glass on the table and leaned down to see his son better. He placed a hand on the little boy's hair and smoothed it gently.

A pair of sleepy, blue eyes stared at him, "...Dad?"

"Shh...go back to sleep. We will talk again tomorrow, Trunks," He whispered, pulling the sheets a little higher to cover him properly.

"Kay...I missed you."

"Hmph, me too." Vegeta stayed there till the boy was dosing again before he walked out of the room. He was in dire need of a warm shower and long hours of undisturbed sleep to be back in shape. So, he pulled out a fresh set of clothes and walked inside the washroom. No sooner was he out of sight, the blue head burst into his room in a hurry. A little while ago, Bulma was fast asleep but she thought she heard noises outside and came to check. At first, she thought Trunks was up and might need some kind of assistance. But then she saw Vegeta's belongings in the foyer and her heart began to race with excitement. _He was back!_ Later, she discovered that the lights in his room were switched on. So, she rushed here and found out yes, he was definitely taking a shower. Unable to contain her excitement, she sat down on his bed and waited. Bulma unconsciously tugged at her long t shirt which barely reached her pale thighs. She was drawing patterns on the bed sheet with sleep hazed eyes when he finally walked out.

"You are back!" Bulma exclaimed, her eyes raking over his body with desperation. She was trying to see if he was injured anyhow. But he seemed to be in good health. 

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah...I did hear a little noise and came to see what was going on," She mumbled.

"I see. How are you now?"

She didn't respond. Her legs carried her closer to him. And before either of them knew it, she was wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much."

He remained quiet but she was happy when his arms pulled her closer. Vegeta bent down and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet, floral smell of jasmine that she always carried. And just like that, the dam inside of her broke. Tears blurred her vision and streamed out at a steady pace. Bulma let out soft sobs while sticking to him with hopelessness. Vegeta just stood there and let her cry. He knew that she had burdened the grief in her heart for days after days. It was time to let it all out.

"He is gone, Vegeta...I-I can't...believe it...How could they do this?"

"I don't know," He let out a breath. Vegeta pressed his cheek against hers while offering her the warmth. His eyes closed with deep thoughts, "But see the positive side. We were finally able to bring justice to the people who had been killed and whose life were in danger."

"You mean...Frieza is gone?"

His warm breath tickled her neck when he exhaled, "We were fucking clueless when they killed Zarbon to keep him away from reaching us. Then an idea struck and we used the drones to pass sleeping vapor to all the air conditioning pipes of the laboratories."

Bulma's breath hitched, "What happened next? Did you guys takeover the labs like that?"

"Yes..." He nodded, "That way, we not only stopped them from affecting other people but also lured Frieza right in the trap. His team arrived in no time when they were getting no responses and the polices were ready for attack. They were able to injure Frieza in direct combat but his brother Cooler had escaped along with few others. But they don't have the power to cause any harm now. The polices have taken majority of them in custody with few who were able to escape. They should be caught by morning too."

"That's a relief," She whispered and finally pulled away from his embrace. She rubbed at her teary eyes before looking at him expectantly. Like a magnetic force, her mouth was drawn towards his. The electric charge was too forceful for either of them to deny. Her hands raked wildly into his hair. She deepened the kiss, purring pleasurably. Being in Vegeta's arms was like coming _home_. As she pressed into his masculine physique, Bulma heard him groan, his hands tightened around her waist. Hunger lashed out from within her like a dormant volcano. Vegeta awakened a need inside her which caused her breasts to swell against his rock hard chest, her nipples were taut, aroused, bruised and aching.

"Bulma..." His guttural groan reverberated in her ear. Her pony tailed hair was quickly set free. His long fingers delved into the masses of her silky hair. His skillful lips traced over her ear, nibbling at her flesh. Her cry of pleasure made him pull her flush against his body, "We need to stop now, love."

"Yeah..." She breathed heavily. Her eyes were still closed when she pulled apart. Bulma took a step back and smiled at him with her flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips. She was happy to see the same effect on Vegeta.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Much." She nodded.

Vegeta gave a sharp nod and moved to check his cell phone. He was busy plugging the device with the charger when Bulma spoke again, "Can I sleep here with you tonight?"

Because his head was turned away, he allowed himself to smirk, "What's this? You are acting like my five year old son."

She let out a giggle and then snorted, "Well, I am his mother. There will be similarities, duh!"

"The age difference is what worries me," He mocked, "Get under the covers."

Bulma was too happy to argue, "You could use a cuddle partner."

"Just as Trunks sleeps with his toys?"

The blue head hummed, getting closer to him once he was under the thin blanket, "Exactly like that."

"I am dead tired," Vegeta mumbled, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

"Go to sleep. I am right here," She kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around him lovingly.

.

As it was Sunday morning, they slept in till late. Bulma didn't have the heart to complain because there was nothing better than to be cuddled up in this man's strong arms. After sharing long intimate moments and sweet kisses, they finally had to get up. While Vegeta was busy greeting their son and feeding off his curiosity by answering all the little boy's questions, Bulma went to the kitchen to prepare something special for breakfast. By twelve in the noon, she had prepared crispy waffles, bacon and eggs, toasted bread and sliced up an array of fruits. The happy family then got the chance to sit down to eat together in what seemed to be a long time. They exchanged stories about Trunks' school, his new friends and studies. Vegeta was the ever patient father and listened to him attentively.

"So, dad...did you catch all the bad guys?"

"Yes."

"Will they give you an award for that?" The little boy asked, looking at him with cuteness. 

Vegeta glanced at Bulma for a second and then turned back to his son, "That is yet to be decided."

"Ohhh..." Trunks nodded. He finished his breakfast and sat down before the TV to watch his cartoons while his parents cleared the table.

"That's sad, Vegeta," Bulma teased him, "But I can give you an award any time you want."

"Hmph," He gave her a lingering look before disappearing in his study room to make few important calls.

It took them only half an hour to find their way back to each other. Currently, Bulma was sitting on his lap, grinding her hips with abandon as they kissed in a frenzied pace. Her fingers were caressing his neck gently, keeping him close to her while she fed from his mouth. A soft moan escaped her when his fingers worked on the button of her cropped shirt and pulled it away from her shoulders. He cupped her right breast and gave it a firm squeeze before lowering the strap. Then his mouth was on her soft flesh, wet and warm, sucking ravenously and making her pant with desire. 

"Yes, Vegeta..." She whimpered, getting closer to the sweet edge, " _More_...please.."

"Are you sure? This is hardly the right place for it." He taunted, stopping for a second to glance at the surroundings of his study. 

"Please...just do it!" She whined with frustration before yanking off his t shirt and caressing his bronzed muscles greedily. 

"Fuck, Bulma." He cursed, stopping the torturous movement of her hips. "Move up a little." He undid her jeans and pulled them down. 

"You are so fucking wet." Vegeta toyed with the flimsy material of her panties. 

"You do this to me always," She panted. "You need a condom though."

Bulma cried out when he slipped two fingers inside of her wet heat, pumping them with steady strokes. 

"Oh, yes..." 

"You like that, my flower? You like how I finger fuck you?" He hissed. More whispers of the dirty things he wanted to do were poured into her ear while she fucked his fingers crazily, over and over again. _Riding them up and down..._

"Yes, yes! I love it!"

"But I know what you want more." He grinned, "You need my big fucking cock inside of you."

"Vegeta..." Her body began to shiver with anticipation. "I am going to cum..."

"Not till I am inside of you..." He growled and pinched her little clit as punishment, making her squeal. Vegeta moved frantically, trying to shove his cotton shorts down his leg. 

"Don't forget the protection," She whispered again, her eyes closed tightly as she braced herself for what was to come. She couldn't wait for his rough invasion which would leave her completely breathless but _oh, so satisfied._

" _No_."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" She blinked at him. Bulma's fingers threaded across his hair as she pulled him in for another kiss. 

"If we fuck now, I want _nothing_ between us." He told her after they broke the kiss. 

"But...I am not on pill." She whispered, still placing small kisses on his chest and neck. 

"I know." He grunted. 

His response made her pull back, "Vegeta? What...?"

He gulped. His stare was intense and unnerving. He let out a deep breath, "I want another _baby_." 

She gasped. Her blue eyes were suddenly filled with wariness, "I-I am not quite ready for that yet." 

"How about we strike another deal?" He negotiated, cupping her bottoms with his callous hands, "What do you want from me this time?"

"I am sorry, what?" Bulma gave him an incredulous look. "Do you have any idea what you are saying right now?"

He sighed. His eyes closed for few seconds before opening again, "All I am saying is that I won't be sleeping with you unless and until you agree to have my child once more."

She was speechless. Absolutely gutted. _Who was this man?_ He was surely out of his goddamn mind! Bulma started speaking again, slowly this time, trying to understand where he was coming from, "Let's see, six years back, I was in need of money and you wanted a child. We struck a deal that benefited us both. But things are different now. There is nothing I want from you other than a stable _relationship_ maybe."

His jet black eyes narrowed. The vein in his forehead throbbed, "You already know how I feel about relationships, Bulma." His voice was low and accusatory which made her shiver in an unpleasant way. _Where the hell was this conversation headed to?_ She felt her arousal dissipating. 

"So what? What about about my feelings? You can't just reduce me to a baby making machine, Vegeta!" She threw her arms in the wind with exasperation. "How come you expect me to follow all your rules when you won't bend a little for my needs?" 

"I can see that we are on different pages."

"Well, clearly!" She withdrew from him and stood up. Hurt and betrayal like no other gripped her like a vice. "I am sorry I can't be what you want."

_Silence..._

Bulma didn't want to come off as weak but _fuck_...Tears flowed at her vision, "I-I had no idea that...you felt this little about me. I just...I am sorry, Vegeta. I...I was expecting a lot more which I shouldn't have." She moved quickly to pick up her discarded clothes and ran out of the room. Bulma's body was still numb with utter shock. She gasped for breath as blackness started doting her eyes.

 _She couldn't stay here after this. **Never...**_ Bulma opened her suitcase before throwing open her closet and shoving in her belongings one after another.

"What are you doing?" He had followed her here. Guess she should have locked the freaking door! But the blue head did not respond and stayed busy with the task at hand.

"Why the hell are you packing up?" Vegeta yelled, grasping her wrist and pulling her to face him, "You are _crying_...why?"

"Why do you think?" She snapped, successfully setting free from his grip. He looked taken aback by her reaction. _How surprised could he be after everything they did and the moments they shared?_

"I was only for time pass. A cheap lay, right?" 

"I never asked for this." Vegeta shook his head. "You know it very well."

She rubbed the lone tear that escaped her pitiful blue eyes, "...maybe I mean too little to you, Vegeta. But...I..." She stopped herself and shook her head. _No...She can't let him now how much he broke her heart._ He had shattered her and left her to bleed. 

"You don't know _shit_ about me, Bulma. I-I can't..."

"It's fine." She sucked in a deep breath. "I am sorry I misinterpreted things. It was hard to know because you never share about your past with me. Is that because you don't trust me?" 

"Don't go there," He warned.

"I am out then." She replied with finality. Her shoulders slouched with defeat. She closed her suitcase and began to wheel it out of the room.

Seeing her action finally snapped him out of the trance, "Wait. You can't leave like this."

"Yes, I can. It was inevitable. I was here for a short time, wasn't I? The case is solved and there is no need for me to stay here." She told him in a monotonous voice while grabbing her car keys from the counter. 

"Bulma..." He pleaded, "You will make Trunks very upset if you leave now."

"And I will suffocate to death if I stay here a second longer in your presence," She muttered, opening the door. Bulma felt him close behind but decided to ignore. She saw Trunks riding his bicycle outside. Just as Vegeta had stated, her baby boy's face twisted into a deep frown seeing her with the big suitcase.

"Mom? Where are you going?"

Bulma took a deep, calming breath, "I am heading to my own place. Remember my flat where you used to come to visit me?"

"Yeah but...why can't you stay here now with us?" Trunks looked heavily disappointed. "Dad and I will miss you so much."

"This is not my home, Trunks." She bent down and pulled him in a hug. "Don't worry. You will see me again very soon."

"But I don't want you to go!'

"I am sorry, baby." She blinked back tears. The next few seconds had to be the _hardest_ time of her life. _Yes, she was selfish_. Or else how could she leave her little boy crying there and avoid the longing look Vegeta was directing at her? _But what was so wrong about giving her needs more priority than other's?_

Throughout the ride, she kept telling herself that it had to be done. Vegeta didn't have feelings for her beyond his own need. He had made it _very_ clear. And it was high time that she distant herself from his life for good. _But how would she do it when they had the unbreakable bond of their son tying them together?_

_There got to be some way..._

.


	18. Chapter 18

Somehow, before she could even blink, a whole _week_ passed by. It took tremendous effort but Bulma had picked herself up beautifully. She wasn't the type to consume excessive alcohol just to sway between the sweet edge of a dreamy world and reality to get away from her problems. She was more mature. So, she sat down and processed _everything_. Truth was, no matter how much she hated Zarbon for the lies, betrayal and harsh words, his death had somehow made her accept it all. Maybe it was because holding onto it hurt and letting go felt so much _better_. Then there was _Vegeta_...It wasn't a big surprise but the fallout with him had hurt her _more_. Just because her expectation had gotten bigger over the years and living this closely to him, sharing his bed and household had made Bulma wish for the _impossible_. He was right when he had said that he didn't ask for this. But he fully participated in making her heart weak and vulnerable. It was shameful how she fell into the trap second time in a row. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was _in love with him. **Always** had been. _She got a brief reprieve of two years when Zarbon came to her life. With his absence, the old feelings were back again. However, she was slowly trying to **kill** that part of her. Bulma knew she would put an end to this chapter to save them both. It would hurt like crazy because at times there won't be any escape. At times, it would feel like a life time of punishment. But with time, she would manage. As long as she didn't let the pain eat or control her, she would survive...

Both of them had a better part of life to focus on. And that was on their five year old boy-Trunks. They needed to acknowledge their errors and make sure to give him the best possible future. Bulma peered down at her chest and smiled at her baby boy. The little one's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist like bands of steel. He nuzzled his head closer to her chest and sighed, "I miss you, mommy." It was Friday after school and they were meeting for the first time in a week. Mother and son were sitting inside their favorite burger joint to get some lunch and catch up. Vegeta was here too but he wisely stayed away, giving them space. He knew she would feel uncomfortable around him after what happened the last time they met. She was thankful for this privacy. Even when he was such a jerk, he could be so thoughtful at times.

"I miss you too, baby," Bulma whispered. She moved the soft strands of lilac hair from his forehead and placed a kiss there. "I am sorry I was busy this entire week." She partly lied, placing another kiss on his squishy right cheek and then on the left one. Her arms tightened around him more, "Talk to me, Trunks. How was school this week?"

"It was okay..." There was a slight whine in his voice, "We got lots of homework and dad helped me. But he gave me carrot sticks and an apple for lunch everyday."

She gasped. _That was sad..._ "Aw, I think...he didn't have the time to make anything else. But hey, those are healthy food!"

"Hmph," He grumbled, sounding just like Vegeta. "I want you to stay with us, mom. It feels...lonely without you."

 _Poor baby..._ Bulma swallowed the lump in her throat. She then cupped his face and made him look at her, "Things are not that easy, baby. Once you grow up and become a big boy, I will explain everything to you. I promise."

"I-I don't care! I want you!" His pitiful blue eyes filled up with tears, "I want you...and I want dad. I want both of you!"

"Trunks..." She wiped the tears from his cheek patiently, "I am so sorry, honey. Please calm down. You know, I love you, right?"

He nodded, sniffing loudly. The next second, he glared at her, trying to act tough. _Just like his daddy..._ It was insane how in depth their son had caught both of their mannerism. The loud, friendly, chatty persona was definitely from her side. Whereas he resembled his dad more when he got mad, acted tough or overly smart.

"The food is getting cold. Why don't we start eating?" Bulma began to unwrap the burger.

"I am not hungry."

"But you only had carrots and apples for lunch!" She teased.

"Still...not hungry." He rolled his eyes and then broke into a small grin.

She laughed before placing the tray with the kids' menu in front of him, "Start eating, baby. Your dad is waiting outside."

After they were done with lunch, Bulma bought him a toy car from the children's section of the food place. Then they walked outside and waited for Vegeta to pick him up. With the little time she got, Bulma whispered words of encouragement in her son's ears and smothered him with more kisses. From her peripheral vision, the blue head saw the car stopping near them. She felt Vegeta getting out of the car and walking towards them. His presence was like a firestorm. She avoided glancing at him. They haven't spoken once since that night. He tried calling her twice but she didn't respond. After that, he gave her radio silence as well. He just sent her a text this morning to inform her that Trunks wanted to meet. 

"Look, dad," Trunks tugged at his father's right arm with glee, "Mom got me this. Isn't it cool?" He showed the new car that would be added to his vast collection of _hot wheels._

"Hmph, are you ready to leave?"

"Can you ask mom to stay with us tonight? Pretty please!" The little boy begged.

Bulma's eyes widened with surprise. _Shit..._ "I-I have work, honey. And your father will be busy too."

"Not quite," Vegeta interrupted. "Stay with us tonight, Bulma."

Her startled blue eyes stared at him in shock. He looked his same- 'handsome self' as ever. **_Careful, Bulma._ **This bastard broke your heart more than once! He would do it again. _And What was wrong with him?_ _Why did he want her to fit in and do the job of his girlfriend/wife without giving her the proper title?_ No fucking way was she doing this! Her narrowed eyes shot daggers at him, "No. It's not possible today." _Or ever..._ But she didn't want to say that in front of their son. 

"Oww..." Trunks kicked at a stone near his feet with disappointment. "It's not fair."

"Sorry, baby," Bulma helped him into the passenger seat and tickled him to get a laugh, "I will see you again soon. Love you."

"Love you too, mom."

After dropping Trunks home, Vegeta began to drive to the WC Police headquarters. A meeting regarding the court day and trial was going to be held there. He didn't have anything to add. But Mr. Satan had insisted that he take care of the process and make sure that each and every member of the _Colds_ get their rightful punishment for the heinous crimes they have committed. A total of _thirty seven_ suspects had been caught including their leader- Frieza. However, Cooler was still missing. It was insane how he had completely vanished out of their radar. The polices were thoroughly checking in every cities but there was still no traces found.

He was ten minutes late to the meeting. Vegeta took an empty seat at the back of the conference room and nodded at Officer Piccolo who was giving a lecture. Leaning against the chair, Vegeta let himself zone out for a bit. He was trying hard not to dwell on this matter but a pair of certain blue eyes had been haunting him for the past few days. It was clear as day that Bulma was still mad at him. He didn't have the slightest clue on how to get to a better understanding with her. Because of the feud between them, Trunks was suffering in the middle. This week hadn't been the easiest. Vegeta had caught the upset look on his son's face more times than he had ever before. Trunks had gotten overly attached to his mother during Vegeta's absence and missed her dearly. Each night, he had given the false hope that Bulma would visit them soon and that everything was going to be okay. He hated _lying_ to Trunks. But he didn't know what else to do to make things better. It was apparent that the boy was getting older and he needed his mother's support. Not to mention how demanding he had suddenly become...Few days back, he told Vegeta to make him pasta, tell him a bed time story, cuddle with him gently _like_ his mother... _Fuck_...There was only so much he could take. Also, Vegeta was running out of ideas on how to prepare Trunks' lunch box. It seemed that the amount of time Trunks had spent by his mother's side, his expectations had sky rocketed. It was only natural. Bulma was a fantastic mother. She always did the best for their son and it was hard to reach her height.

On top of all that, he _fucking_ missed her...Every single time he closed his eyes and saw the scene where she was leaving, it made his heart clench painfully and brought in fresh levels of pain. Vegeta stayed awake most nights and thought about how far she had gone away. It was what he did. He was incapable of loving. He was a ruined man and pushed the good away. And now he was failing as a father too. Vegeta didn't know how long it would take for Trunks to fall back to the previous routine. He didn't want his son to get sick of worrying and missing his mother. It was very unhealthy. Moreover, he was a growing child which meant he was too curious. Sometimes, Vegeta didn't have the answers for the questions he asked. The other night, Trunks wanted to know where babies came from. Caught off guard, Vegeta told him that babies were _baked_ in the oven. He didn't know where that came from! Maybe because they were standing in the kitchen that time which conjured this ridiculous explanation.

"Yo, Vegeta!" The annoying voice of Kakarot broke him from the stupor, "Woah, you seemed a little lost in there."

Vegeta blinked his eyes several times and then glared at the overgrown man- child with disdain. 

"Thinking about Bulma, Huh?" He teased. 

"Not another word, you idiot. Or I'll punch and make your nose bleed." Vegeta threatened.

"Hey, relax. I was just joking," He laughed loudly and scratched his hair, "The meeting is over."

"I can see that," He replied with an annoyed voice.

"So...we have court day this Tuesday. Be there, okay?"

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted. He spoke with few others to talk about strategies and plans. The formalities were soon over and he took his leave. 

It was around seven in the evening when he pulled up in front of his house. Unlocking the door, he walked inside and found the house dark. Only the living room was lit with the blinking lights of the TV and Trunks was sprawled on the floor fast asleep. This was exactly what he was afraid of. Sighing, Vegeta bent down and picked him in his arms, "Get up, boy." If he slept longer, he would be restless and wide awake for the rest of the night. 

"Hmm?" His eyes were hazy with sleep. "I-I fell asleep."

"Did you finish your homework?" He asked, placing the boy gently on the couch.

"No...tomorrow is holiday. I was just...playing."

"Right," Vegeta nodded, "You ate anything?"

"I...I broke the cookie jar." He admitted in a timid voice. "I didn't mean to...It was so high and...and it slipped."

He was alarmed, "Are you hurt?"

"No, dad. But...the jar is broken."

"It's okay. I will order us some pizza and clean the kitchen. You stay put." Vegeta went to check the condition of the kitchen. Sure enough, there were shards of glasses scattered everywhere. He took his phone from the pocket to place an order for dinner before cleaning the mess. Once that was done, he poured two glasses of mango juice and handed one to Trunks and sat down with him.

"Hey, dad. Can I ask you something?"

Vegeta's body stiffened. He hated this sessions but nodded reluctantly for the boy's sake. _Why were children so damn curious?_ Because they learned new things everyday. To them, it was all like mystery solving. 

"I know a way of bringing mom back to us," Trunks leaned closer to him and grinned. He seemed overly excited about his self made mission. 

"Really?" He raised his brows. This should be good. "How?"

"Are you _married_ , dad?"

"What?"

"Yes or no?" The boy climbed in his father's lap and smiled. His blue eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. 

"Uh..no.."

"Mom is not married too, right?" He giggled.

_Fuck...where was this headed to?_

**_Danger zone!!!_ **

"She told me once that...you both are not married...to each other. Are you friends?" Trunks looked at him with so much _hope_. 

_Why the hell would she need to say that? Hell, what kind of conversation were these two having exactly!_ "Yes...friends," He coughed. His face became flushed red because of this confrontation by the five year old. 

"And did you guys bake me in the oven together? Is that why...you guys are my parents?" 

Vegeta laughed and nodded. But his smile dropped when he heard what Trunks said next. 

"Dad...I think..." The boy paused and then frowned. _**"I think...you should marry my mom."**_

.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mommy..." The little boy whimpered in pain. He was laying on the bed, eyes clenched shut with a desperate hold on his woolen toy. A soft gasp left his lips and his body began to feel heavy with fatigue. The _fever_ was rising to uncontrollable levels.The boy's nose had turned an awful shade of red, his throat was parched and felt like hundreds of needles had been pushed through and he was sweating a lot. "I want...mom..." Trunks opened his bleary eyes and began to sob.

"Fuck, I don't know what to do," Vegeta cursed aloud, racking his fingers through his unkempt hair with frustration. He glanced at his mother who was dipping a napkin inside a bowl of water.

"You should contact with Bulma, dear," Salada told him with worry. She brought the wet clothe and began to rub it gently on her grandson's face, "You will be okay, Trunks. I made a special chicken soup for you. It will make you feel better in no time." Taking the entire weight of his small body, she made Trunks sit up. "Now open your mouth, my darling."

"No..." He choked out. "I want my mommy..."

Salada glanced at Vegeta with helplessness, "Call her."

"She is not receiving my calls. I even texted," Vegeta grumbled. He then leaned down and caressed his son's face, "I will get your mother, Trunks. _I promise_ but you need to be a good boy and eat. Or else we have to take you to the hospital. You don't want that, do you?"

Shaking his head, he rested it against his grandma's neck. His lips trembled when he whispered, "Kay...but bring mom."

"I will," Vegeta told him with full conviction. The man continued to watch as his mother fed the little boy by saying few sweet words. Once that was done, she laid him on the bed again and snuggled him with the pillows and stuffed toys. "I will watch him till he falls asleep. You go and get her," Salada whispered.

"Hmm...Just keep an eye on his temperature and call me if anything goes wrong." Saying that, Vegeta left the house. He got inside the car and began to drive to her apartment. _Why the hell was she not receiving her phone or replying to the texts?_ Bulma was never this irresponsible like this before. In fact, she is always hyper aware of everything that concerns their son. Vegeta mumbled under his breath. _Damn women and their stupid mood swings..._ Ten minutes later, he pulled in front of her building and parked the car. Taking the elevator, he went to her floor and rang the bell several times but it seemed that she was not home. "What to do now?" Vegeta began to pace the corridor with indecision. He lasted less than ten minutes and whipped his cell phone from his pocket before calling Kakarot's wife. Chi Chi didn't know about her whereabouts either. So, he called Tights who was unaware as well. Worry began to ebb into his heart. _What if she was in some kind of trouble?_ His last source was Bulma's employee- Krillin. He gave a mixed answer about how Bulma was supposed to go out for dinner. Then it dawned on him. It was Saturday night. _Was she out...on a date?_

Anger quickly replaced the worry that he had felt for her earlier. Here he was, worried shitless about their son and she was _out on a date..._ Vegeta wanted to snatch her 'best mom' title. Grumbling incoherent words, he left her building and got inside the car. He glanced at his watch. It was _10:15_ which was very late for her to stay out. So, he decided to wait in his car till she arrived. _But what was the point if she went home with the guy instead?_ His chest burned at that thought. _Was he...jealous?_ No, he wasn't. It shouldn't matter to him whom she dated. All he cared about was taking her home tonight so that he could fulfill his promise to Trunks.

Vegeta tapped his fingers on his thigh with impatience. Feeling super thirsty, he quickly guzzled down a bottle of water and tried her number again. _No use._ In fact, her phone was switched off this time. _What the hell...?_ He felt like breaking something. Taking a deep breath, Vegeta called his mother instead, "How is the boy?"

"Don't worry, dear. The temperature has gotten down," Salada informed, "He is sound asleep now. Did you find Bulma?"

"No, not yet. She is not home. She...she might be in danger...but I don't know. I need to see her to make sure."

"Oh! I understand. Take your time and don't stress too much. I will stay near Trunks." She reassured and ended the call. Feeling somewhat at ease, Vegeta slightly relaxed. The clock read _11:37._ An hour had passed by but there was no sign of her. Vegeta was half tempted to make a police report but he knew he should wait 24 hours to do that. He couldn't imagine her going missing for that long though. His legs began to bounce with anxiousness.

A little later, he saw the bright headlight of a vehicle nearby. Vegeta sat straight in alert and watched as a mini bus stopped in front of the building. His eyes narrowed with suspicion when he saw Bulma getting down with a suitcase. She waved the driver goodbye and began to walk inside. It was when Vegeta jumped out from his car and began to approach her, "Bulma, wait."

She turned around in surprise. His own breath caught in his throat seeing her. For the next few seconds, both of them stared at each other in shock. Vegeta's eyes raked over her with fascination. She was dressed in a beautiful, black dress that hugged her body and had heavy makeup on. There was a bouquet of red roses in her left hand. Finally, the blue head broke the silence, "What are you doing here?"

"Where were you?" He demanded and continued to follow her. They got inside the elevator and he crowded her space, "I have been calling and texting you for hours now! I was so scared."

"You don't have to worry about me, Vegeta. I am a grown woman who can look after herself," She told him.

"Your phone was off."

"Yes, I was on _flight_. I had an important meeting out of the city." She informed him in a chilled voice. Bulma inserted her key into the lock and got inside her flat, "Why were you looking for me?"

"Trunks has high fever. He was crying for you."

"Is he okay now?"

He nodded, "Yes, slightly better. The fever is down and he is sleeping. I came to take you with me. Let's go."

She shook her head, "Not today. I will see him tomorrow. He needs his rest."

Vegeta actually growled at her. His patience was running out with everything that had been going on recently. He stepped closer to her, "I won't ask twice. Trunks needs you now."

"Vegeta, I said no." Bulma glared back at him, "And stop ordering me around. I won't tolerate it." He got too close to her.

"It's best if you leave," She pointed at the door.

"You need to drop this attitude, Bulma. You had your fun but it's time for you to come back home."

She laughed at that, "Really? Home? It's fucking hilarious how you want me to fill in the gaps of your life without giving me proper recognition."

"Are we back to that? I already told you that I can't-"

"Than stop expecting so much from me," She shrieked. "Tell me what happened to you so that I can understand it better or get the fuck out!"

"Fine," His jaw clenched with unconcealed fury, "If you want to be stubborn, I can be stubborn too." He was out.

.

Bulma took a long shower to clean herself and calm down. Then she poured herself a glass of juice and began to unpack her suitcase. All the while, her mind was still reeling from what happened an hour ago. She got mad each time she recalled the audacity of Vegeta. He was such an asshole! Sighing, she put the dirty clothes in the hamper and checked her phone. Sure enough there were several texts from Vegeta and few of her friends. She replied them all and put the device to charge. It was one in the morning and she was ready for bed. The blue head went to close the windows of her room when she was shocked to see Vegeta's car still parked outside. _What was he doing?_ _Was this his extent of stubbornness?_ It was ridiculous! She unplugged her phone and called him. He didn't answer, "Ughh! What will I do with this idiot?" Bulma brushed her wrinkly t shirt and put on a pair of jeans. She needed to give him a piece of her mind. He literally told her that Trunks was sick then why was he still outside? He needed to be near their son.

The air was chilly outside. She approached the black car, opened the door and got inside the passenger seat. Vegeta's eyes were closed and his head was leaned against the seat. She knew he wasn't sleeping because he slowly tapped his fingers on the wheel. The car smelt of his perfume and soothed her nerves, "Ready to go with me now?"

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed, "You need to be with Trunks now. I am not going with you. I already told you that."

"Then why are you here?" He looked at her this time, his face void of any emotion.

"To tell you to stop this foolishness."

"I promised him."

"And I gave you a condition. Either you open up to me or stop your demands," She whispered.

"I am doing this for Trunks. Keep you and me out of the equation." He snapped.

"I am not stepping in your house. That is final," She opened the door and stormed out. She didn't make it far when a rough hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. In two strides, he closed the distance between them and crashed his lips into hers. _Hard_. Vegeta kissed her with a bruising intensity. Her body went rigid with shock for a second, but then it responded with fierceness that surprised her. His kiss was not gentle or kind. It was raw. _Primitive_. Completely out of control. Chaotic just like him. His tongue laced across her lip until she willingly parted her mouth for him, threading her fingers through his hair as they both attacked each other with lips, teeth and tongue. It was hot. It was fire. Every stroke of his tongue heightened each of her senses until what little control she had spiraled away. They were taking, marking each other, panting and gasping, making noises that she never thought was possible to make. Then he pulled away sharply and rested his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled while they panted heavily, staring at each other. "Don't...don't leave," He pleaded, "I-I will tell you..."

Bulma swallowed. Her eyes softened and she cupped his cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze, "Okay."

His hands were touching her. Exploring her. His fingers were roaming over her face, tracing the line of her jaw, rubbing her lower lips, caressing it and making her stomach knot tightly. Vegeta's index finger lightly roamed over the curve of her face and at the same time, he rubbed her cheeks gently. It was as if he was trying to drink her all in together. Letting himself see all of her. And every time he did it, her breath would be caught.  
  
The fingers were now dragging through her hair in a soothing touch; he kept tousling her hair and dragging his fingers through it, making Bulma pant with close eyes as the rush of feelings entered her. Fingers that were rough and raw. She didn't know how long they had been sitting in the car with her on his lap. Their chest kept brushing against each other while their focus remained on one another. And every time his lips parted and he expelled a pent-up breath, she took in his air, filling her body like it was her oxygen.

Everything inside Bulma was in chaos. One of his hands left her hair and slid down to her arm, lightly caressing. His lips grazed over her shoulder, pushing her hair away to feast on her neck. Vegeta rubbed his nose on her cheek, her nose, her forehead: he sniffed her  
neck, drinking her in, inhaling her like she was a drug he was addicted to. He couldn't began to explain how much he loved her floral smell. The distinctness of it was what made her unique. _Special_. 

And then, he pulled away from her. Bulma stared straight into his eyes, which reflected her own and it was the same heat that she saw in hers. A small smile touched his lips, and it was honestly breathtaking that she found herself hypnotized by it. Vegeta brushed her hair away and wrapped it around his wrist, tugging it lightly. "Why are you staring at me like that?" His raspy voice made the butterflies take flight in her stomach.   
  
"Like what?" her voice matched his tone.Then he said, in his deep and sensual voice, low and just for her. "Like you can't believe I'm real," he muttered roughly, staring at her with a breath- stealing intensity.

"Are you?"

Slowly, amusement came to line his features as he bent his head and set a kiss on the back of her ear, and she was breathing hard when he ducked his head to her neck and dragged in a long, deep inhale of her. Before she could blink, he was attacking her lips in a rough kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and taking possession of her. His hands splayed across her lower back, forcing her even closer than they already were, and she slid her hands up over his shoulders. His tongue plunged into her mouth and withdrew, then plunged again and again, wildly and roughly, driving her mad. The endless, drugging kisses, the warmth of his hands moving ceaselessly over her back, then possessively cupping her cheek before he dragged his lips from here and drew a long, unsteady breath, slowly expelling it. "Is that real enough for you?" he growled out, low and deep, in the way he did when he was mad.

"Yes," She whimpered, "But quit stalling now and tell me."

He sighed. The car was filled with an eerie silence. Vegeta rested his hands on either side of her hips to keep her close. Then taking a long breath, he finally began, "Her name was _Maria_." 

Bulma kept her gaze on him but he had a distant look in his gloomy eyes while he stared ahead, "I was in the final year of my law school and was given an assignment to question a victim after a raid took place inside of a night club." 

"She was present that night, hiding under a table and covered in wounds. I tried to get her to open up to me but she was shocked after seeing a group of teenagers killing a girl. So, I took her to the hospital and visited her everyday. Slowly, she began to feel at ease with my presence. She even told me about that night when the girl was murdered and how the men hurt her too when she tried to stop them." 

"That's bad!" Bulma gasped, "Were they caught?"

He nodded, "I was so enraged and personally kept tabs of what went down with that case. After it cleared off, we started seeing each other. Maria was my...first real girlfriend. She was sweet, intelligent and so _different_."

Bulma felt a pang of jealousy hit her chest. It was a good thing that he wasn't looking at her now or else he would easily detect the hurt in her blue eyes. 

"Things between us were going pleasant," He continued. "I finished my degree and got into a good job. I even...asked her hand in _marriage_. Our families met up."

Her fingers tightened on his shoulder with horror. She swallowed and let him continue speaking, "We selected the wedding venue, the cake, sorted out our guest list...I was super excited to start the next part of our journey. I...I made myself busy with two jobs so that I could earn extra and buy her the dream house as wedding gift." Vegeta paused and took a deep breath. "Then the day finally arrived. Our friends and families came to celebrate this special day. Everything was set up like we planned."

"The ceremony started and I took place in the altar, exited to see her in the gorgeous white dress that she had been ranting about for weeks. We began to wait for the arrival of the bride but she _never showed up_..."

Bulma gasped.

"We waited and _waited_...We thought that maybe something happened on the way. But Maria's mother told us that she had been missing since the afternoon. I was in utter disbelief because I talked with her that very morning and she seemed fine. By that time, the guests began to whisper among themselves. They had dubious looks on their faces while I just stood there like an idiot."

"Oh, Vegeta..." The blue head murmured.

"One by one, they started leaving the venue. Few of them even had few choice words to throw at me," He let out a humorless laugh. "But I stood frozen on spot. Hours passed by but I was still in disbelief because...I loved her and she felt the same way. She had told me that. I-I couldn't process the fact that she might betray me. I was still waiting there till night time when the cleaners arrived and they told us to leave."

"It was right that moment that I officially accepted the fact that she _stood_ _me_ _out_. I wasn't angry. I was scared for her. So, I sought her out. You wouldn't believe the things she had said to me..." He shook his head.

Bulma felt herself tearing up. She couldn't believe the pain he had gone through. She caressed his shoulder, "I am so sorry, Vegeta."

"She told me that...she had _never_ wanted to get married. The idea of starting a family and having a long time commitment was all a faux to her." Vegeta kept narrating. "I lost my sense when she further stated that she had found out that she was pregnant with my child and _aborted_ it without my knowledge." 

"How could she do that?" Bulma sobbed.

"That did it for me," Vegeta hissed, "I called her names and yelled at her before leaving. The worst part was that she wasn't even sorry."

"What followed after that incident was months of pain for me. I-I quit my job, stayed at home and passed the days in misery by drinking." He admitted. "My parents were very worried. They tried to put sense into my head but it was no use. I knew that...I couldn't trust any girl after her and the dream of starting a family was starting to shatter. That's when I entertained the idea of having a baby through surrogacy and you stepped into my life. I just...I wanted something to keep me _afloat_ and I knew that taking the responsibility of a child would do that. I realized that Maria had broken me enough and vowed to heal myself for the most daunting task in life- _being a_ _father_. My parents approved this idea and we finally progressed."

The car was filled with the soft sobs of Bulma when he stopped talking. They remained that way for a while, "Why are you crying?" He nudged her shoulder.

"I feel sad," She hiccuped, "I didn't know that you went through so much. I...I tried to love you for so long, Vegeta. You have no idea."

"Trust me, I do." He kissed her cheek, "After you came into my life, I started fighting another battle. It was against the dormant feelings you were trying to evoke. You were pushing past all my walls, Bulma. I couldn't risk that."

"I understand it now." She sniffed.

"I don't know why but..I have always felt the need to take care of you." He admitted, "Then you got yourself engaged to Zarbon."

"You acted so unbothered by that," She pouted which made him smile.

"Oh, trust me...I was _bothered_. And it pleased me greatly whenever you cancelled dates with him to come spend time with me and Trunks," He chuckled.

"You!" Bulma beat his chest, "You did that purposely! You always asked me about my plans and...then scheduled our meetings."

"Yes," He nodded, "At first, I was doing it unconsciously than I realized that I was truly jealous." 

"Why though?" She looked at him with a shy smile.

"Because you were special to me. I knew that I couldn't have you and it angered me that someone else could," Vegeta grunted. "Anyways, my infamous _secret_ is out now. I have nothing left to hide."

She kissed his lips gently, "I am sorry I pushed you so much to tell me. Now I know how hard it must have been for you to tell this to anyone."

"Hmm..." Vegeta inhaled her scent and tucked her into his body with care, "She tried to come back into my life years later. I laughed at her face."

"Cruel but served her right," She quipped. 

"As days pass by, I realize it more and more that I never cared for Maria as much as I care about you and Trunks. I was just lost in the idea of being in love. You are the only woman I let close to me after her. It's because a part of me always trusted you."

"Soooo, where do we go from here?" She purred, batting her wet lashes at him in a cute way.

Vegeta stared at her eyes with the purest affection, "Even though you drive me crazy, you have pushed past all the walls, love. For that, you deserve a date. Let me take you out someday, please?"

"Really?" Her eyes gleamed with happiness, "Okay!"

"Thank you," Vegeta then kissed her slowly, pouring all his love and passion out. It felt absolutely liberating to have her this way. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear playfully, "You are my girlfriend now."

"Hmm, I like that," She grinned.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. Let's go home now, yes?"

"Yes."

That night, Bulma slipped under the covers and pulled her son close to her chest, "Hey, baby."

"M-Mom?" Trunks stared at her with tired, blue eyes. "You are here." 

"Yes," She kissed his cheek and checked his temperature, "Sleep, honey. I am right here with you." She smiled wide when Vegeta slipped under the covers from the other side. They leaned forward and shared a quick kiss before settling down on the big bed. Surrounded by lots of love, the happy family finally fell asleep _together_ for the first time.

.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Trunks was sitting near the breakfast bar and happily munching on a Nutella sandwich, "Make me another one, mom!"

"No, Trunks," Bulma shook her head at her five year old, "You shouldn't be having dry foods right now. Wait just a moment, I will warm up the chicken soup your grandma made last night."

"Soup? Ew, yuck!" The boy made a funny face and looked away, "I don't want that!"

"But it will help you recover faster," She told him. Right now, she knew the best way to get over the weakness of fever was to get fluids into the body. 

"I feel fine already!" He argued, eyeing the glass jar of chocolate temptation in secrecy. _Surely, getting a scoop of chocolate on his finger wouldn't be that difficult hehe..._ It was a good thing his father wasn't near. He always insisted that Trunks have a healthy lifestyle. With his mother around, it was easier to melt her heart by making adorable puppy eyes. But she had already _caved in_ once and made him a sandwich. _Would she do it again? Only one way to find out..._ "Mom...you look beautiful today." 

"Really?" Bulma smiled, stirring the soup in the pot. She already knew what her son was up to but decided to humor him, "Thanks, honey." 

The little boy jumped out of the chair and ran towards her, "Yes, really, _really_ beautiful!" He put his small hands around his mouth and stifled his laughter, "And I-I read somewhere that eating chocolates is good. It makes you prettier." 

"Is that so?" She laughed while shaking her head, "Do you have evidence to back up this theory, little man?" 

Trunks pursed his lips and thought for few seconds, "Maybe you should _go_ and look it up in the phone. Meanwhile, I will sit here quietly and be a good boy." 

"I don't think so," Bulma ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

"Well, well...it's good to see you both!" Salada walked inside the kitchen with a warm smile. Hugging her grandson with one arm, she faced the blue head, "I hope you are okay, dear. Vegeta got very paranoid last night when he couldn't find you." 

Bulma gave the woman a guilty smile, "Yeah, I was out of town for a business meeting and forgot to inform him beforehand." 

"I understand," The elder woman moved her attention to Trunks again, "I hope you are feeling much better now, darling." 

"Yeah!" Trunks smiled and ran out of the kitchen, forgetting all about his quest for chocolates because playing with his hot wheels set seemed a lot better. 

Bulma poured the warm soup into a bowl and smiled at Vegeta's mother, "Would you like some coffee and breakfast?" 

She glanced at her wrist watch and smoothed her peach colored dress, "A cup of coffee would be nice. Actually I am going to our beach house today with my husband and Tarble. We want to relax and enjoy the solitude after such a hectic week." 

"Sounds fun," Bulma started the coffee machine and brought out two cups. She was clearing the messy counter when the woman spoke again. 

"So..." Salada began with a sly tone, "I don't mean to sound too intrusive but...I figured something's happening between you and my son." 

The blue head stopped her task with wide eyes, "Umm...how...?" 

"Don't worry, I certainly _approve_ ," She threw her head back and laughed, "I came to check on Trunks in the middle of the night and found the three of you cuddling and sleeping peacefully. Knowing that hot headed, stubborn and closed off son of mine, he wouldn't allow just any woman to be close to him. I hope you already know the reason why." She gave a knowing look. 

"Yeah," Bulma mumbled in a low voice. She pushed a strand of her hair, "He actually opened up to me last night. I...I feel so bad for what he went through." 

"Bulma..." Salada gently grabbed her hands and twirled her around so that they were facing each other. There was a soft look in the woman's eyes and her voice was kind when she said- "From the moment you walked into Vegeta's life, he had handled you with the outmost care which made me want to see more between the two of you. But soon I realized that it was out of my hand. Because he had been hurt, he shut down and became so distant. It's good to see that you both are finally on the same page now even though years had passed by. I know opening up to you must have been so hard but he did that anyways because he trusts you. Trust is very important, dear. Don't break his trust and please don't hurt him. I don't think Vegeta would ever recover if you leave him too like Maria." 

Bulma took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "A relationship takes effort from both ends." 

"I know that." 

The blue head felt a gentle squeeze in her hands and she continued to speak, "Even when he pushed me away all those years ago, I had always been in love with Vegeta. Trying to tame my heart and focus on another man hadn't been any easier for me. It hurt but I still tried to move on. What I am trying to say is, our relationship isn't perfect. It's new and raw and...we will try. The best now I can promise you is that _I will try_ to make this work." 

"That's all I need to know. You make a lovely couple," Salada smiled, pouring herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee from the machine. "And I can hardly wait to spoil more grandkids." 

"Oh, no..." Bulma let out a dramatic sigh, "Not you too!" 

"Is Vegeta pushing you already?" Her dark eyes shone with mirth and she chuckled, "That's my son! He had always wanted a big family." The pleasant woman stayed for few minutes more and chatted about other things. Once the driver came to pick her, she bid the mother and son farewell with a bright smile and left. Finally having some time to herself, Bulma busied herself with tiding the kitchen. All the while, her head was swarmed up with the recent incidents of the previous night. Not wanting to overthink, she sat down with some food and checked her mails on the phone. She was sipping on her coffee when Vegeta returned from the gym. He looked absolutely delicious in the navy blue, fitted tee that defined his muscles and abs so well, "Hey, are you feeling okay?" 

"Why shouldn't I?" He scoffed, guzzling a bottle of water. The top of his hair was still damp from showering after a lengthy session of excretion. 

Bulma bit her lower lip and tried to thread carefully, "Just wanted to make sure." She had woken up to find Vegeta gone that morning. A part of her was irked by his sudden absence. She knew that he needed sometime to himself after disclosing such private matters to her the preceding night. Though she was a little anxious and impatient, she had waited for him. _And now he was back from working out..._

Vegeta tossed the empty bottle on the trash can and walked towards her. The blue head felt her heart skip a beat when he trapped her against the marbled counter with his strong arms on either sides. _He smelt so, so good...a mixture of male shampoo and addictive cologne._ His full lips turned up into a devilish smirk, as if reading her exact thoughts, "As long as I have my son and you, I am content." 

Her heart swelled up with love and insides started to feel giddy. Bulma looked away to hide her obvious smile, "G-Good to know that." 

"Hmm," Vegeta grunted, a low rumbling sound. "What's wrong, are you having second thoughts already?" 

"No, no..." She shook her head, "It's just...I hope you know that we have a lot to work on. Being in a relationship means we need to communicate more and-" 

"I know all that," Vegeta pulled back and caressed her right cheek, "It might take a while for me to...adjust. Stick around till then, okay?" 

Bulma nodded. She couldn't hide her excitement when he leaned forward again and brushed their lips together gently in a small kiss, "In the meantime, how about I take you out for a special dinner tonight?" 

Her blue eyes shone with happiness and the butterflies in her stomach were dancing with abandon, "Yes." 

.

"This is so cool!" Trunks glanced around, completely mesmerized by the walk-in aquarium which was built with sturdy, transparent glass. Not wasting another second, the little boy dashed forward. He was too eager to unravel the mysteries. Inside, the aquatic creatures went about with great motion. The octopuses moved smoothly with their jet propulsion on the tiled floor. Their chamber was well stocked with crystal clear water. Colorful stones were kept aside to give a more breathtaking view. Sharks were passing by on the other side giving evil looks to everyone that went by. The penguins were squeaking and playing with a man-made snowman. Their glass was a bit frosted. He touched and his hand burned with the bitter cold. Suddenly, Trunks found himself surrounded by crabs and turtles and he was overwhelmed. Some adults dived in the depth of sapphire water to play with the dolphins. 

"Trunks, be careful!" Bulma called out from behind. She was trying to walk fast to reach him which was a hard task with her high heels on. She didn't want him to get lost in the crowd of people. 

"I am keeping my eyes on him. He will be fine," Vegeta assured, squeezing her hand with gentleness. They had bought tickets to enter the 'Ocean World' at five in the evening. It was an early start considering that the following day Trunks had school. The new couple had selected this touristy spot for a family time. Though Bulma wanted to spend one on one time with Vegeta, she did not not mind. They haven't been out together in a while and making Trunks happy gave her the biggest joy. So far, she was loving the part of holding Vegeta's hand. It was a new experience to be seen this way in the public and a lot intimate. 

"You look beautiful," Vegeta complimented, regarding her elegant, short gown which was a gorgeous wine red color. He loved how a small part of her hair was pinned on the top with few locks set free to frame her pretty face. Most importantly, his attention was constantly drawn to her puffy lips that were coated in a berry tint. He itched to lean forward and get a taste.

"Thanks, Vegeta," She blushed a little and then giggled, "Sorry, it feels a little weird." 

"Hmph," He glanced at a corner where Trunks was speaking with a guide about jelly fishes. Happy that he was occupied for now, Vegeta turned towards the blue head, "So, what is our living conditions going to be now?" 

"I don't know," She honestly replied, stopping in the corridor to glance at the penguins, "I am open to hear your suggestions." 

"Move in with me." He simply stated. "I want you to stay with me and so does Trunks. It's a win-win situation." 

Bulma hummed, "Yeah, but I want to keep my apartment for the next few months. Just in case..." 

"...we don't work out?" He voiced it out. 

"Yes," She licked her lips, "Have you thought more about having a second baby? We clearly have different views on that." 

"I still want another child," Vegeta told her firmly. 

"Then what stopped you from hiring another surrogate? I am curious to know." 

He scoffed and sat down on a nearby bench, motioning at her to join as well, "I trust you to have my kids only." 

"I am flattered," her eyes wavered. "But I need more time. I want Trunks to be a little older and also to handle the recent hurdles of my business."

Vegeta nodded, his eyes looked into the distance while he drew patterns on the back of her soft hand, "I will wait. Right now, we must work on ourselves and the boy. It's more important." 

"Agreed." They decided to conclude the tense conversation there and just enjoy each other's company. 

.

Their dinner time went amazing. Vegeta had booked a reservation at a garden terrace just outside the aquarium. The restaurant carried an array of delicious dishes and top class wines. While Bulma and Trunks tried out the chef's special shrimp creole with garlic bread and fruit juice, Vegeta ordered himself a premium beef steak and a glass of wine. They ended the night with brownies and ice cream before returning home by ten. Trunks was fatigued after such an eventful day and went straight to his bedroom to pack his bag for school and change into his pajamas. 

"Thank you for this special time, Vegeta," Bulma kissed his cheek and opened her night bag to pull out an oversized t shirt for sleeping, "I had fun and so did Trunks." 

"Hmph," He grunted. Vegeta stepped behind and pulled her close into a hug. The blue head moved her hands along his arms and felt his warm skin against hers. He was only wearing a t-shirt so she could touch and feel his naked skin. She moved her hands upwards again and moved it behind his back from his shoulder blades to the lower part of his back. Stopping slightly, she then moved over to his front, and moved her hands down from his shoulders, across his chest. As she passed his male nipples, she could feel them tightening. A hitch in his breath revealed that he was just as affected as she was. Roaming her hands slowly over his skin, she moved her hands around to his back again, before slowly moving them down to his firm buttocks.

Vegeta did a little exploration of his own as well. He moved his hand across her body, from her shoulders to her lower back, examining her and getting to know every detail of her body anew. Wandering over her chest, he touched her breasts slightly and she felt her nipples tightening while an answering tug was felt in her lower regions. She looked up and met his eyes. He seemed tense and extremely aware of her every response. He was gauging her reaction instead of taking the lead. 

As if asking for permission, he moved his lips carefully across hers. She tilted her head a little to the side, giving him more room. Very slowly he bent down and started off with a small peck on her lips. He sucked softly on her lower lip. She tried to return the favor and he met her with a little more intensity in their next kiss. She held on to his shoulders and their lips met again. The kiss caused an intense stream of need pouring through Bulma's body and she opened her mouth to him. He pushed his tongue between her lips and dueled softly with her tongue.

"God damn," Vegeta said between their kisses. A slight groan was emitted from his mouth as he turned his head and deepened the kiss. His hands wandered down to her waist and he pulled her toward him. Bulma could feel a hardness against her stomach, and she moved her right hand across his front and located him. Cupping him through his clothes she located the upper portion of his cock. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes and lifted his head. A look of strong need was evident on his face.

"Keep that up and I won't last that long," Vegeta said hoarsely.

"Be my guest," Bulma invited. She would love to see him succumb to her ministrations. To see that she could give him pleasure made her feel very alive and proud. She moved towards the fastening of his pants and tried to loosen the button in his jeans. His erection was tenting his trousers and made it difficult to unbutton him. Instead she grabbed a hold of his t-shirt and lifted it up from his pants. Moving her hand underneath his clothes, she felt the warm skin underneath the covering. She wrapped her hands around him. Moving up and down before squeezing tightly around him. He wheezed and leaned himself against the wall, as if he struggled to keep himself up. Vegeta seemed to be completely erect and his cock gave a tug, indicating that his blood was running quickly.

"Yes," he groaned. "That feels so fucking good."

She moved her hand down to his testicles and she felt him harden all over. He placed his hand on hers."Wait. I will come."

"That's the point," Bulma smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. Immediately he answered and deepened the kiss. At the same time, he pushed his cock against her hands, letting her know how he wanted to be touched. She squeezed harder around him, and she could feel him freeze completely.

"Let me touch you," Vegeta intervened and pushed her hands away from him. He lifted her and placed her on top of the coffee table, before kissing his way down her throat. She sighed and bent her head to the side, allowing him access to her throat. She wanted him to come closer, rubbing his naked skin against hers. She didn't bother to think. Just moved her fingers to the top of her gown and began to unbutton, revealing herself to him. Vegeta groaned at the sight of her, but he seemed to understand what she wanted. He unclasped her bra and pushed it aside.

Bulma looked up at him and saw his eyes were glazed over with need. He dropped kisses from her chest and moved downwards. She felt his hand cup her right breast before circling around her nipple. The feeling was so exquisite as before, she arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to him. He seemed to read her mind as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. The warmth poured from her nipple and straight into her pussy, making her tremble with the force of her arousal.

She gasped and bent backwards while she pushed her lower body toward his. "Vegeta, please. I need..." she whispered.

"I know, love." He pushed her dress up, moved his hands up her thighs and finding that point that craved his touch. Slowly he moved his hands upwards toward her pussy and she felt her arousal increase just by the anticipation of what he would do. Finally, his hand moved over her heat, only separate by her panties. Pulling them slightly to the side he was touching her clit and she moaned in pleasure. She felt slightly embarrassed for being so wet for him, but at the same time she desperately wanted something hard inside of her. She opened her legs wider.

No words were needed. He pushed his finger slowly inside of her pussy. Gasping at the intense joy, she reached for him and wanted to hold him tightly. He bent forward and sucked her nipple at the same time as he stimulated her clit. The double assault was making her body tighten and she she felt her channel close around the finger he had inside of her cunt.

"God, you are so tight. So fucking perfect," Vegeta groaned. She felt his hard cock against her thigh, and she wondered when he would push his thickness inside of her. She wanted him to, but he kept himself away as he continued to fondle her clit. Suddenly she felt her entire body tightening and she pushed her cunt against him. She groaned aloud and at the same time he launched another assault on her clit, pushing her closer to the edge of the release she so desperately wanted.

"Please, please," she pleaded with him.

"Let yourself go," he murmured. "I'll take care of you." His words seemed to have some hidden meaning that her body responded to. She pushed against his hand and at the same time something burst inside of her and she plummeted into sheer bliss. She clung to him, worried that she would fall to the floor. He held her in his warm embrace, allowing her the time to enjoy the pleasure moving as waves through her body. He kissed the top of her hair as he held her like she was a precious possession.

"What about you?" Bulma finally managed to croak.

"Go ahead. Touch me," He nodded. The blue head moved her hands down his front and closed them around his hard cock. He felt even larger this time and as she touched the ridge underneath the cock head. The skin seemed to be stretched almost to its breaking point.

"Poor baby," She teased and squeezed hard around his cock and felt a small spurt of pre-come emerge from the head. Slowly she smeared the substance across his cock head before locating the sensitive ridge underneath the head. He hissed as his entire body stretched upwards, pushing his cock closer to her hands. She held her hands around him, moving down to the base of his cock, squeezing her hands around his shaft as she slowly moved up to the bulbous head.

"Is this okay? Am I hurting you?" She was worried.

"Don't stop," Vegeta replied hoarsely. 

She fondled his balls, before squeezing harder around his cock. His breathing was becoming more rapid and he bent down and kissed her on the mouth. She almost smiled at his response. She had to be doing something right, she thought, as she moved her hand a little faster up and down his shaft, squeezing tightly around him at the same time. He moved his hand to her breast and touched her. A sudden spark of excitement went through her body as she remembered the pleasure he'd given her just by sucking her nipples.

Bulma moved her thumb over to the ridge underneath his cockhead and nudged it.

"I can't hold back. Fuck," He gasped out suddenly. His voice was so hoarse that it didn't sound like his own. "Don't stop now," he pleaded.

She smiled and tightened her hands around him again. The warmth from his body was heating hers as well. He moaned as she moved her hand down to the base of his cock, before moving up to the top again. She looked at his face, seeing the intense need portrayed in his eyes. He bent down and kissed her again. Deeper this time. She started to tighten harder around his cock, moving faster and harder. He lifted his mouth away from hers, closing his eyes while breathing heavily her sweet, flowery perfume. 

Suddenly his breath hitched, and she felt his entire body stiffen before his cum came out in jerks. She kept moving her hand up and down his shaft, prolonging the orgasm that was flowing through him. He held his arms around her while breathing deeply, resting his head against the wall. His cock was still jerking, and she held him to calm down.

"Damn, I really needed that," Vegeta said as he kissed her hair. He took a tissue from her and began to clean up. Then he bent and captured her lips in another kiss. It felt so good to feel his lips against hers, making her body feel more like a fruit jelly than a bony structure.

She melted against him, before answering his kiss. Trying to make him crave her as much as she craved him. Bulma roamed her hand across his back and held him, not willing to let him escape her. She remembered the look in his eyes as he reached the pleasurable heights, and she smiled at the memory. She had the power to give him that pleasure. It felt so strange and elating to be able to make this strong man turn into putty in her hands.

They were still basking in the lovely feel of each other's embrace when they heard a knock on the door. Vegeta moved away quickly to put on clothes while Bulma threw on her t shirt and opened the door. Trunks was standing there in his pajama set and holding his stuffed toys in hand, "Can we all have a sleeping party again?"

Bulma smiled at the boy and looked back at Vegeta. When he nodded, she moved aside to make room, "Sure. Let's have a family sleepover once more." 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Update after a long, long time. I got all your good wishes and thanks for waiting patiently for me to get better.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this work. 
> 
> Love, Blue_birdie😊


	21. Chapter 21

Being in a relationship with Vegeta had its own perks. For one, he had started to give _extra_ attention to Bulma. Not by declaring his undying love and buying a bunch of flowers for her daily. _Nope, that would never be Vegeta._ Rather, he acted different and more mature. It was definitely notable the way he kept track of the household- the bill payments, grocery lists, taking care of Trunks and spending time with her at the same time. It appeared that he had taken control of the family and didn't allow her to spend a dime. He at least tried to persuade her once each day (if not more) about selling her flat and moving with him permanently. It was funny but the self assured man looked a little vulnerable with her having a place where she could easily shift to if they have any major fight. His concern of losing her was a bit... _sweet_. Bulma was also loving the way he pampered her these days by giving a random call at the middle of the day just to hear her voice or buying her favorite snacks. Vegeta even went on his way to fix her car or fill it up with fuel. At first, the blue head was heavily opposed to that. After all, she was working a decent job and could spare her own money. Later, she just gave up and announced that her money would be saved in a fund for when Trunks goes to college in the future.

It was the second week of them being together and so far the ship was sailing smoothly with few occasional bumps. The only thing that seemed to have brought disagreements between the new couple was how they parented Trunks. Vegeta absolutely despised how much she liked to spoil their son. On the other hand, Bulma saw no harm in that. Trunks was still a small kid and he was allowed to have fun. She didn't want him to grow up into a quiet and serious man. She liked his chatty, playful and lively demeanor. Besides, it was not like Trunks was disobedient. He always made sure to finish his homework and get decent scores in his class tests. That was definitely a trait of a smart kid.

So far, living together wasn't all that bad. Also, Trunks was delighted to have both of them together at once and nothing made Bulma happier than seeing her baby boy's contagious smile. The three of them have been spending a lot of quality time lately. First and foremost, Bulma liked to assure that his homework and practice was done on time. After that, they sat down to watch a movie, play a board game or get some ice cream. It was a lot of fun. However, Trunks seemed to be interrupting most of her private time with her hunky man which was a tad frustrating. They haven't managed to jump each other's bones yet. The last close contact they had was after their dinner date when both of them went crazy and touched each other to orgasm like silly teenagers. 

Bulma had been feeling super edgy that particular day. Her ocean blue eyes raked over Vegeta's backside as he moved the cart inside the grocery store. He was dressed formally in a black, full sleeved shirt and paired it with grey pants. The appearance he was projecting was too alluring to the eyes. _Mine..._ She grinned. Then she recalled that he was mad. A little earlier, Vegeta went to her office to pick her and Trunks when Krillin had spilt the beans about the case with Mr. Zamasu. Vegeta had then given her an angry look about why she hadn't mentioned to him anything at all. 

Swallowing a little, Bulma walked faster to catch up to him. She hugged him gently from the backside, "Are you angry with me?" 

Vegeta's scowled deepened. Before he could answer, Trunks appeared from another aisle and held out two boxes of cereals, "Can I get both? Please?" 

"Take one and then the normal box of oats," Vegeta instructed. 

"Aw, but it tastes bad!" The little boy's shoulder dropped but he obeyed immediately. 

"I am pissed," He grunted. "You should have told me that the bastard acted out of line." 

"Hey, I did tell you!" Bulma gave him a look, "You were in North City that time and...we had more serious things to talk about." 

"What could be more serious?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What if he hurt you?" 

"It was the night when you said...that Zarbon had died," She mumbled. 

Silence settled between them for few seconds, "I got distracted and...Krillin and 17 were already handling it. I didn't want you to be worried." 

"Fine," Vegeta pulled out two cartons of milk from the shelf and placed it in their cart, "But I am taking over now." 

"Okay," Bulma knew it was pointless to fight with him. He would have his way somehow. 

"Did he hurt you in someway?" 

"No," She told him truthfully, "He just wanted to see me out of the work environment and I refused." 

"Are you sure?" Vegeta stopped on the way and tried to read her expression. He knew Bulma was a terrible liar and could see that she was being honest at that moment. 

"Why would I lie?" She scoffed. 

"To save him because I am itching to pummel his face," He spat. 

"Relax," Bulma tugged his arm gently, "I am fine." She didn't doubt Vegeta's words because she recalled vividly how he went on his way to break Zarbon's face after he drugged her. 

"Hmph." 

"Mom!" Trunks came running, "I want mangoes. Can you talk with the lady?" 

"Yes, I will talk with the sales person," Bulma smiled, walking away with her son. "What other fruit do you want?" 

"Let's see..." He looked at the options in front and pondered for a while, "Bananas and strawberries." 

"Sure," Picking a plastic bag, she began to fill it with the fruits before weighing them and adding the price tag. Bulma then collected an array of pastas, herbs, vegetables, fishes and meats, "Trunks, can you find your dad nearby? I need to put these down in the trolley." 

"He is there!" The lilac haired boy pointed to his right, "Talking to someone." 

Bulma craned her neck sideways in confusion. Arms laden with plastic bags, she began to walk towards him with Trunks in tow. Her footsteps halted when she saw a blonde woman speaking with Vegeta. She was turned sideways. A part of her face was hidden by the curly locks of hair but Bulma knew it for certain. _It was **Maria**..._It was last week when Chi Chi finally relented and showed her a picture that was taken few years ago when the four of them had gone on a double date. Seeing the photo had made Bulma envious because the girl was really pretty with straight blonde hair, honey brown eyes, rosy lips and a charming smile. _What was she doing here now? And why the hell was she keeping Vegeta occupied?_ A sudden jealousy unlike anything she had ever felt before gripped her. The blue head stopped by the trolley and disposed the shopping bags inside. She then continued to watch the two of them. "Uh, excuse me?" 

Both of their eyes snapped towards her but Bulma's gaze was only locked on the mysterious woman. Maria had to be a few years older than her but that moment she looked...terrible. Her eyes were haunted and seemed lost. There were bags underneath and her chapped lips were pressed into a thin line. She looked very different than before. 

"Take Trunks and wait near the counter," Vegeta told her, "I am coming." 

"But-" She began to protest but Vegeta gave her a cold look, "Do as I say." 

Bulma gave him a disapproving look before grabbing her son's hand and wheeling the trolley away, "Let's go, Trunks." They waited in the line for few minutes before the cashier started to ring their items. All the while, the blue head couldn't help but feel worried. _What was taking Vegeta so long?_

"Hey, mom. Can I sneak in a few candy bars?" Trunks pleaded. 

"Go ahead, kiddo." Bulma smiled at him and then looked back, hoping to get a glimpse of her man. Finally, after five more minutes, Vegeta appeared. His face was masked as usual. He didn't say or even look at her. Making the payment, he took the groceries in the parking lot while Bulma and Trunks walked behind. "Is everything okay?" She asked, once they were inside the car. 

"Yes," He grunted. The car ride was quiet apart from their son's occasional comments. They reached home and Vegeta locked himself in his study room with the excuse of having work. Sighing with frustration, Bulma made her son a light dinner and put away the groceries. Trunks had an English test the following day so he went to bed early. Bulma stayed up and watched a movie while waiting for Vegeta to come out of his hideout. When the clock struck eleven and he was still not coming out, she finally went to bed. The blue head tossed and turned but couldn't tame down the anxiousness in her heart. The more she thought about the scene, the angrier she became. Unable to digest it anymore, she sat up with tussled hair and groaned, "I need an explanation." She walked out of their bedroom and knocked on his door before walking inside. Sure enough, Vegeta was doing something on his laptop, "Do you care to explain what happened today? What did Maria want?" 

He looked momentarily surprised that Bulma knew that it was her, "Nothing. We just talked." 

"You do that often?" She asked, crossing her arms tightly over her robe. 

He shook his head, "Been two years since I saw her. What's the issue?" 

"The issue is that she is your ex!" Bulma told him with exasperation. "And I did not like the way you spoke to me in front of her." 

"So, you are jealous?"

"I don't understand..." She let out a humorless laugh, "This is the woman who stood you out on your wedding day." 

"I am well aware." 

"Vegeta...What did she want?" Bulma gritted out. "She wants you back. Doesn't she? I saw the look in her eyes." 

He looked away, "She is a mess and needs help." 

The blue head pinched the bridge of her nose, "And?" 

"What is your problem?" Vegeta asked, "It's not like I am going back to her. _Never_. My feelings for her had long died." 

"Okay, sorry," Bulma whispered. She turned around, ready to leave. 

"Hey, come here." He called out. 

"What now?" There was a grumpy note in her voice. 

"Let's sort this shit out." Vegeta walked towards her and grabbed her hand. He sat down before the table again and placed her on top of it with his palm resting on her thigh. He sighed when her gaze was fixated on anything but him. "Bulma...don't be upset." 

"I am not," Her voice wavered. "It would have been better if you assured me a few hours ago instead of giving me the silent treatment." 

"I was just...thinking of something." 

"Of her?" She couldn't help but accuse. 

"No!" Vegeta opposed, "Of _you_. Of us." 

"What about it?" 

He didn't know how to put out the words. But he knew that he must! Vegeta wanted her to feel special after what went down. Resting his forehead against hers, he sighed, "I have no regrets. You must know that. Every encounter with her just proves that we wouldn't have lasted. I like _us_ more. A lot more." 

Bulma couldn't fight her smile, "Happy to know that." 

"Hmm," He played with the loose strands of her hair, "I am turning 33 next year, Bulma." 

"So...? You want a big party like our son's?" She teased. 

His voice was serious when he said, "I am tired. This dating doesn't suit me at this age. _I want to marry you_." 

"You...what?" She gasped. Her blue eyes widened and her heart began to beat faster. _Talk about dropping a bomb..._

"Yes," He nodded. "I have been thinking about it for a while now. Actually, someone wise gave me advise about it." Vegeta leaned back and pulled out a small, velvet box from his pant pocket. Bulma could only stare with open mouth as he pulled out a gorgeous ring. It was the rarest kind with a blue stone in the middle and small specks of white diamonds surrounding it, "What you say?" 

"I..." She was speechless. "I..just..yes!" Her body became weak when he gave her a lazy smile and put the ring on her trembling hand. Bulma launched herself into his arms and let out a sob, "Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this day?" 

"You did?" Vegeta looked surprised, he pulled her down on his lap and gave her a bear hug. 

"Yes," She cried, "I love you, you idiot." 

He smiled, pulling her back and rubbing the tears from her face. Their lips met into a sweet, gentle kiss. Pulling away after a while, she sniffled, smiled a little and admired her ring, "You are a dumbo. So, who was finally able to convince you?" 

"Trunks." 

"Trunks?" She laughed, "That's my boy." 

"Hmph," Vegeta nuzzled her hair, "Although, thinking of standing in the altar gives me anxiety." 

"Understandable," She whispered, "But you can trust me." 

"I do trust you. Let's get married in three weeks." 

"That early?" Bulma grinned. 

"My fiancé happens to own an event management company. It shouldn't be a problem," He boosted. 

"Wow, she does," She giggled. "Yes, we will be able to arrange a small party." 

"I don't care about the guest. All I need is you to show up and say your vows." Vegeta told her. 

"I will be there," She smiled softly, playing with the soft hairs at the back of his neck. It was surreal how the night had changed dramatically. She went from doubting to caring for him so much more, "Make love to me, Vegeta." 

"Yes," He groaned, already taking apart her robe, "Are you taking protection of any kind?" 

"Aha," She nodded. His pants dragged across her inner thighs. Their gazes met and a smile lifted the corner of his mouth. Tenderness shined in his eyes as they roamed her features. Bulma smiled as he drew her close and pressed his mouth to hers in a leisurely kiss. His tongue slid over hers, pushing its way inside her mouth. She closed her eyes and sank a hand into the back of his hair, applying pressure to get the closest connection possible. His scent surrounded her. His heart beat strong and steady against her chest. He grew hard beneath her and she shivered at the thought of what lay ahead. To think only a few minutes ago she had resigned herself to spending a night alone.

Vegeta got up, turned and shoved her against the wall, the move both surprising and thrilling her. "I am going to completely ravish you," he said. His voice was a teasing drawl as he pulled back from her mouth. Their gazes connected and she held her breath in anticipation. He swept his palms over the soft swell of her rear, digging his fingertips into her skin. A smile curved his mouth. "Looks to me like you need a good fucking."

Bulma whimpered as his fingers dipped beneath her, massaging her inner thighs. His strokes were slow and insistent, building the fire inside her again. Her robe fell open, baring her breasts. She cupped her pillowy flesh, pinching her nipples between forefingers and thumbs. "Hmm...know anyone who's up for the job?" She gave him a challenging look, her mouth parting on a sigh as his thumbs pressed against her pussy.

Amusement glimmered in his eyes. "You keep that up, you'll regret it." Vegeta used his hips to hold her in place against the wall. The light switch dug into her back, but she barely registered the discomfort. He unbuttoned shirt from his body, revealing a tanned chest. He dropped it to the floor and plucked her hands away from her breasts, sighing at the vision before him. He squeezed her breasts, lifting and pushing them together. He rubbed her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. She craved his touch. She needed to feel him moving inside her. Now. "Are you still up to the task? It's been awhile." Bulma slid her hands into his hair. Her fingers gripped the thick strands so close to his scalp it raised a growl deep in his throat. She kissed him hard, kissed him until they were both breathless.

"Oh, yeah. I think I'll manage just fine." He spoke cockily against her hot mouth, sliding a hand under her hair to hold onto the back of her neck. He trailed his other palm down her spine, clamping her to him. His breath tickled across her cheek, his mouth moving with hers, warm and eager. He turned and took a step, "Let's get to our room." 

Bulma pulled her mouth from his, her laugh low and throaty when he bumped on the way. "Wow. You're really out of practice." She loved knowing how to get to him, knowing exactly which buttons to push. 

His arms tensed around her. He gripped her hair and tugged her head back, his eyes filled with humour as they met hers. "Oh, now you're fucking going to get it." Vegeta yanked the door open and strode into the bedroom, still with her wrapped around him like a second skin.

He tossed her on the bed where her robe pooled either side of her body. Suddenly vulnerable sprawled before him, she tried to tug the panels together. He chuckled at her plight and rested a knee on the edge of the bed. He gripped both her wrists in one hand and held them above her head on the mattress until she stilled. He flicked her robe aside. "My sweet flower, I have seen and tasted every inch of you. There's no point trying to hide."

His eyes roamed her body; intent and full of purpose. He leaned in and circled her nipple with his tongue, drawing the bud into his mouth. He suckled, then released and lapped at the peak. She felt needed, completely desired. He kissed her nipple farewell and let go of her hands. He reached further up the bed for a pillow. Her eyes widened. Vegeta tapped her thigh with his fingertips. "Lift."

She raised her hips without hesitation, keeping her attention on his face. "What are you doing?" He had never hurt her, she knew that, but the look on his face still caused panic to sprout in her belly.

"You are about to understand what it feels like to be pushed too far." He cocked a brow at her and shoved the pillow under her rear, elevating it from the bed. A smirk flitted across his face and she couldn't for the life of her figure out how he was going to achieve that goal. She had always been in control of her body. If he thought he could waltz in and take over, he had another thing coming.

He took a second to kick off his shoes and socks, then his pants. Bulma watched his boxers follow soon after. He looked up, caught her peeking and gave her a knowing smile. She tried to glare at him, but just couldn't summon the expression. Vegeta resumed his position at her feet, slipped his hands between her thighs and eased them gently apart. He slid his fingers through her slick folds and groaned. "You are soaking wet for me."

Her hips writhed. She sighed. "I missed your attention on me."

"I didn't realize how much." He slipped two fingers inside her, reaching, stroking her. Her muscles contracted around him and she jerked at the familiar touch. His thumb massaged her clit, circling and teasing. Bulma tried to push his hand away. It was too much too soon. She wanted to feel his body against hers, have him kiss her until she could no longer think. She wanted contact with him. Comfort. Not this. Not yet.

"Behave." He was having none of that. Vegeta shoved her hand away and shook his head. "Lie there like a good girl and I'll make you come." A corner of his mouth curled upward. "Then I'll slide my cock inside you and make you come again."

He hit a particularly sensitive spot. The blue head cried out and arched her back. His words affected her as much as his touch. Just the sound of his voice got her going. The look in his eyes. It all combined to overwhelm her. "Vegeta. Slow down. Please." She tried to calm her breaths, but the feelings rushing over her made it impossible. Her stomach clenched in reaction to the assault on her clit, the sensations swirling through her belly as his fingers massaged that sought after spot inside her. Her hands fluttered over her body, restless with desire as they swept across her breasts.

She dug the soles of her feet into the bedspread and raised her hips from the pillow. Her legs clenched around his hand, her knees shaking with the effort. She moaned long and loud as he pushed her hard toward her peak.

"Shh." Vegeta taunted and pressed his palm against her mouth to keep the sounds of pleasure inside. "You will wake Trunks."

She shook her head and tried to tear his hand away. It was immovable. She tried to wriggle her hips free from his relentless attack. He was unstoppable. He kept pushing her, massaging her with his firm, knowing strokes - watching her. She closed her eyes and sobbed against his hand, gripping his forearm with her fingers. He continued to caress that sensitive patch of skin inside her body. The pressure built in her belly, tears leaked between her closed lids. Her hips jerked with each purposeful touch.

His low voice broke through the sounds of her muffled sobs, its intimate tone embracing her, encouraging her. "You like that, love? My hand on your mouth, my fingers deep inside you, your bare tits pressing against my arm?"

She opened her eyes and attempted to nod, shake her head, she didn't really know. His hand held her so firmly in place she couldn't do either.

"I think of you all the time. _Only you_ ," Vegeta said as he stared down at her, his gaze intent. "I missed being inside you. Feeling you beneath me, above me, riding me." He slid his fingers free of her and pinched one nipple, then the other, using her own moisture to rub and massage the sensitive nubs.

Bulma's back bowed, her breasts pressing into his hand while he continued to hold her immobile. She squealed against his palm, writhing under his touch. Helpless. Vegeta gave her breast a firm squeeze. Her flesh poked between his wet fingers, and when he slipped his hand free to put those fingers back inside her, a red hand print remained on her pale skin. Her silent sobs made her throat raw. Tears slid down her cheeks, a feeling of intense arousal building in her belly and spreading to her limbs. Their eyes connected; his were so focused, so sharp. They took in everything. Something about the way he watched her, the look of possession in his eyes, pushed her over the edge.

The bucking took her by surprise. She raised her hips and screamed against his restraining hand. Her belly tightened as spasms shook through her. Her body shuddered, her thighs grew suddenly slippery. 

"Fuck, I have never seen you come like that." Vegeta lowered his body, stretched himself out until he had covered her. His stomach was slick as it slid against hers. He eased himself inside her, never taking his eyes from her face. "You came for me. On me. All over me." She fought to focus on what had just happened, but he had already begun clouding her mind and body with more. His heavy breaths combined with hers and confusion tangled with arousal. His chest rubbed against her breasts, the delicious feel distracting her. An errant sob escaped her open mouth.

He pressed his lips to her cheeks, kissed away her tears. She allowed her eyes to drift closed and released a breathy sigh as he began moving; slow deep thrusts while his chest lay pressed against hers. Her throat was thick with tears, even as a feeling of lightness travelled through her. "Don't cry, baby." He kissed the tip of her nose, her forehead, her lips, all the while stretching her, filling her with his cock before retreating and beginning again.

Bulma tilted her head back, drew in deep breaths to calm the turmoil inside her. "It's never been like that." Her clit still pulsed from contact with his clever fingers. Still begged for his touch. She loved making love with him, whatever he wanted or needed she had always given freely. But never like this. Never this feeling of complete, total surrender. And it was building again. The need for release. "I should hate you for that. Holding me down. Making me cry."

Vegeta thrust hard inside her. She moaned and turned her head away from his penetrating stare. She focused on the soft glow of the bedside lamp. Fought to get her senses under control as her back arched and her heartbeat fluttered in her throat. He used his hands to urge her face back to meet his. His thumbs swept her remaining tears away. "But you don't."

Bulma bit her lip. She used the back of her hand to swipe damp hair from her forehead as he ground against her. "But I don't."

"Because you love me." His eyes turned tender and amused.

She slapped his rear and fought the smile that tried to break free. "Because I love you."

"And you want me to do it all over again."

She couldn't believe the humour that bubbled inside her when only moments ago she'd felt so out of control. He hadn't hurt her, she had known he wouldn't. "Oh, God, I think I do."

A deep groan rumbled in his chest. He rubbed his nose against hers. "Mmm...yeah, I love this new development." Vegeta pumping hips gradually increased frequency. She couldn't tear her eyes from his. Her body began moving beneath him. He pulled back, lifting his chest from hers. His amusement disappeared. Muscles bunched in his arms as his gaze travelled over her, hot and hard. Warmth rushed over Bulma. Her heartbeat sped at the raw need she saw in his features.

Her stomach dipped as it came over her again, the sweet slide into oblivion. "Oh...Vegeta." Her breath expelled in jolts, still experiencing after-shocks from the first high when a fresh wave of desire thickened her blood. She slid her hands down his back and gripped his ass, pressing him close, closer. Never close enough. Her mouth opened and she let the pleasure consume her. A quivering sigh slipped free. Her limbs shook with the release, her hands clutched at him.

"Fuck." He leaned his forehead on hers, their breaths mingling as he slammed against her. Over and over.

She locked her legs around his hips and hung on tight. His chest hardened, a vein throbbed in his neck. He watched her. His jaw clenched. He watched her a little longer. Then Bulma braced herself as he kissed her hard, his tongue warring with hers. She gasped against his mouth. His groan was guttural as he shuddered and emptied himself inside her with his warm essence. Vegeta rested his head against her shoulder, his body heaved when he growled out, "Fuck, _I love you too_ , Bulma...So fucking much." 

.


	22. Chapter 22

"Trunks, have you got the rings, sweetheart?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, mom," He smiled brightly at her and patted his pant pocket, "You look beautiful."

The blue head was dressed in an elegant, floor length wedding gown with a veil placed atop her hair. "Thank you," She leaned down and hugged him. Her eyes glimmered with pride after seeing Trunks in a tuxedo for the first time. It was supposedly the exact version of what Vegeta would be wearing that evening. Father and son had chosen the same style and color for the wedding day. It would be a delight to see both her favorite men all dressed up. "So do you, baby. You look very handsome."

"Thanks!" He laughed and glanced ahead, "Look! Uncle Raditz is here with his car." He dashed forward and began to wave frantically. Once the vehicle stopped, Trunks took the passenger sit while Panchy, Tights and the new bride sat down in the back.

"Are you ladies ready to head to the venue?" Raditz asked, eyeing them through the rear view mirror. The tall, buff man looked dashing in his own suit set and his wild hair was combed back which gave a sexy appeal. His eyes lingered on Tights for a bit before passing her a flirtatious wink. "You all look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Raditz," Panchy chirped, "It would be nice if you stop eyeing my younger daughter now. We must hurry up. I don't want to make Vegeta wait too long and give him a heart attack."

"Err...sure," He scratched his head and pulled out of the parking lot making everyone giggle. Panchy then turned her attention to Bulma, "You look stunning, my dear."

"Thanks, mom," Bulma blushed a little, "I hope Vegeta likes my dress too."

"Like? He is going to love it!" Tights beamed at her, a slight mischief twinkling her honey brown eyes, "He will faint on spot."

Bulma's eyes widened and then she shook her head, "Hush, don't say that!" 

Trunks turned in his seat to face them. He looked every bit excited when he announced, "After the ceremony, we are going to Bali for our honeymoon, grandma." 

Everyone burst out laughing hearing the little boy's comment. Panchy moved forward and pinched his cheek, "Why don't you stay with me for a week?" 

"Um...a whole week?" He looked troubled with that thought. Thankfully, Bulma came to his aid, "It's fine, mom. We want to take Trunks with us." 

"But it's your honeymoon, dear!" 

"Yes, but Vegeta and I already talked about it." Bulma assured her, "It will be fun." She also knew that her son would be okay for a day or two max. Then he would start missing both of them and that would make her feel awful. It was better this way. Besides, a week of missing school wouldn't be that much trouble. Bulma had already talked with Trunks' class teacher and managed to get the worksheets. Trunks had worked extra hard the previous week to complete all the tasks before he took leave from school. With Vegeta's work load finally out of the way, they all needed a much needed break. 

"So what do people do on honeymoon, aunt Tights?" _It seemed the boy was as curious as ever..._

The blonde woman laughed and reached forward to smooth out a crease on the boy's jacket, "They do sightseeing, swimming, eat lots and lots and they bring back souvenirs for their lovely auntie." 

Bulma smiled at the vague description and watched as her son exclaimed, "That's awesome! It's just like the normal holidays." And just like that, they continued to laugh and make jokes back and forth until they arrived at the venue. Panchy opened the door and glanced back, "It's time. Are you ready, dear?" 

The blue head let out a long and deep breath to calm her rattled nerves before smiling, "Yes, mom." 

.

Vegeta couldn't help the anxiousness from sneaking into his heart.

 _He knew she would be here._ God help him, but Vegeta trusted Bulma with every ounce of his being. Still, the fear and pain of being left out still haunted a part of him. He was trying to get past that. _One day at a time..._ He knew he was healing and finally getting away from the darkness which made him fucking proud of himself.

Adjusting his bow tie and rubbing his sweaty palms, he decided to dwell on the positive side. Vegeta's eyes scanned the small venue at the backyard of his parents' house. It was arranged for a small number of forty close people. Bulma's team had done a splendid job of setting the stage with flowers and decorations. The sitting and dinning area looked gorgeous as well. The photographers were ready with the cameras, the triple layer cake had just been placed on the stand and the guests were finally arriving. He found his brother and Kakarot's family in the small crowd.

Sooner than Vegeta would have liked, he was asked to take place at the altar. He got a peek of Bulma's sister near the entry way and his shoulder dropped with relief. They were all supposed to travel together which meant Bulma was here. She was taking a little time to get ready. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gazed at his parents who were fussing with the guests to make them settle down.

Then the time arrived. Her stunning figure framed the entrance. A breathlessness overwhelmed Vegeta. His mind went on an auto flashback...

_He recalled the first time he had met this astounding woman...Back then, she was so young and innocent that he had felt a sense of responsibility towards her all the time. And she could have run and hide, dodge his crazy proposal of conceiving his child by 'copulating' , when all other methods were failing, but she stuck her ground and did it anyways for the well being of her ill sister. Even after the birth of Trunks, Bulma could have avoided the duty because the child was only noted down as 'his' on the papers. She was still known as a mere surrogate. Yet, she stuck around, visited each time and became the best mother possible. She was the most selfless woman Vegeta had ever met. And it used to scare him. If he was being honest, he **fell in love** with her the first time he saw her holding their child at the hospital. But he refrained himself from acting out. He used to believe that he was damaged and she didn't need to carry the baggage of his past. So, Vegeta had pushed her away each time she tried to get closer. He had hurt her without meaning to. The night he got the news of her engagement to Zarbon, he had been devastated. **Crushed**. While he had been trying so hard to be worthy of her, she got taken by another man. But he still did his best to look past that and wish her happiness. Vegeta never wanted to see her hurt. Years later, somehow, fate had granted him an opportunity to make Bulma his. Vegeta was entirely grateful for that and had no reason of letting her go ever again. **She had made him believe that even the most defiled heart could heal if it was loved right...**  
_

At present, he could not take his eyes off his 'soon to be' bride. She was strikingly beautiful and radiant in a laser cut gown of porcelain and pearl in soft silk tulle and metallic sequins. The silk tulle vest was in intricate beaded detail, the satin pearl skirt, tumbling down her ankles, in soft horsehair. She was a picture of dazzling sophistication. Vegeta thought about how he would remove her gown later, but it all looked so delicate and fragile. He wondered if he would have the patience, considering he had deprived his body of her love this _last week._ Even though Bulma had protested, he had made her stay at her mother's house to build the anticipation. He had wanted them to abstain, to grow their appetite for their wedding night. From the throbbing pain in his pants, he did not know if he could last another hour.  
  
Bulma halted at the entrance, her eyes easily finding her groom. There were guests all around the room, taking the wonderful spectacle but she had eyes _only_ for the man she loved with all of her heart and soul.

They say all brides look beautiful on their wedding day, but words could not describe how picture perfect Bulma looked. No one would deny she looked spectacular. She saw Vegeta hold his breath, pride in his eyes, for the woman he loved, the woman who would share eternity with him. An inner door opened inside her and set her heart free. With the sun low behind Bulma, her silhouette was softened by the radiance in her blue eyes. She kept her eyes trained on Vegeta. Her joy was indescribable. Her pulse beat so fast she could hardly breathe.

Vegeta's adoring tender eyes did not break contact with her as she made her way to him. Bulma could have sworn there was moisture in her groom's eyes. His eyes worshiped her, conveying how much he loved her. She was everything he wanted in a soul mate, caring, gentle, giving, intelligent, beautiful, sexy and wanton in bed. He was aroused just thinking about how responsive her body was to his mere touch.

She was the blushing bride all right as Bulma smiled shyly up into Vegeta's face when her mother handed the bride to the groom. She saw Vegeta hold his breath as he clasped her hand, before gently placing it on his arm, "You are here..." 

"Of course..." She smiled. "I told you I would come."

Vegeta shook his head to refrain himself from all the emotions he was feeling. _She had come to him and not left him behind..._ He cleared his throat. "You look beautiful, my love," his voice was a low whisper. Bulma smiled, not trusting her own voice to speak any coherent words. Vegeta looked over his shoulder, and greeted their son. Trunks tapped his pocket meaningfully. Vegeta nodded.

The exchanging of the vows happened so quickly, Bulma was relieved to have Vegeta's presence and his strong hand holding hers tightly. Of course she remembered every single word of their exchanged vows, but the handsome man standing next to her, blew her breadth away. His lips pressed to hers, to seal their vows. She was now before God, _Mrs. Vegeta Saiyan_. The music started, Vegeta led his bride to the dance floor. As they touched she felt the static energy emanating from his body...leaping between them. Bulma closed her eyes. She melted dreamily into his arms, her one arm lightly on his shoulder, the other on his waist.

Her dress floated around her, her feet moving in step to Vegeta's expert leading. She was lost in his arms, but secure in the reassurance of the strength of his arms around her. Pairs of eyes watched in awe as the charming couple graced the dance floor in synchronized movements. The lights dimmed. More couples took to the dance floor. Vegeta held Bulma closer, his arms tightening around her. She looked ravishing. She smelt divine. Her hair glossy with the soft hint of jasmine. "You take my breath away," Vegeta's eyes raked over her hungrily, the cool satin of her garment caressed his heated body. He was on fire for her.

"So do you," she whispered.

"I love your gown. It looks perfect on you," he complimented.

"I wanted you to remember this day...me."

"I will never forget this day, or how stunning my wife looked as long as I breathe." Vegeta made a guttural sound, pulling her flush against his arousal. His lips sensually pressed against her throat, hinting at the promise of what the night would deliver. Her skin soft like sun kissed tulip blossoms, tingled at his caress. Vegeta drew her closer still whispering his love in her ear. He made promises about their life together like never before, making her beam with happiness.

Bulma snapped. She could resist no longer. She cupped his jaw...dragged his mouth to hers. Her tongue infiltrated his mouth inflaming his soul. Her arms wound around his neck hungrily, she sought closer proximity to his body. She inhaled the scent of his skin now so familiar, like an aphrodisiac. Her fingers delved into his thick hair. Fiery urgency pulsated through her quivering body. Bulma pulled away, suppressing a groan, burying her face under his chin. His arousal hard as a rock pierced against the silk of her garment. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"I don't know if I will last till later tonight," Vegeta whispered.

Bulma smiled. "You have waited a week, what's a few hours?" she taunted, throwing his words back at him, when he had insisted on them abstaining until their wedding night.

Vegeta was not impressed. "Don't you need to get out of this gown and slip into something more comfortable?" He prompted, knowing, she did have an evening dress to change into.

"I do," she giggled, allowing her fingers to caress the nape of his neck.

"I will help you undress," he smirked with triumph.

"Nuh-uh," Bulma licked her lower lip and batted her lashes, "You need to be a little more patient, hubby. You are not getting anything till later."

"Hmph, so devious," He grunted, twirling her around, "You are asking for it. By the time I get my hands on you, I will show you no mercy."

"Looking forward to it," She winked, and reached up for another sweet kiss as the crowd applauded for the end of their first dance.

.


	23. Chapter 23

"This place is absolutely _gorgeous_..." Bulma breathed in awe, as they walked further inside the breathtaking, private villa that Vegeta had booked for a week. The circle-like pool was staring at her face and she was tempted to take a quick dip in the refreshing water. A warm breeze swept by, which smelt of sweet tropical flowers, and welcomed them. The blue head was carrying her sleeping son in her arms and held him tightly with unease, "...this must have costed a fortune."

Vegeta's arm curved around her waist gently and he leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Don't worry about it. I have this covered. Besides, we are here to celebrate our marriage and unwind."

"I know...but _still_..." They stopped before the glass entrance. Bulma watched as the bell boy placed their luggage in a corner and handed them a set of two card keys. He informed them about the breakfast time, gave a little precaution about the beach overlooking the property and the tourists plus the local people before he left. Bulma waited on baited breath as her husband swiped the card and opened the door. The lights were flicked on and she looked around with amazement, "This is fancy. Surely, a two roomed apartment would have sufficed."

The ground floor had a spacious lounge area with a big, flat screen TV and a wine bar, there was a small open kitchen with fully stocked pantry, a dining area, a nice place for sitting and playing the piano. But most importantly, the glass to floor window gave the dazzling beauty of the sea beach. There was a complementary gift box on the counter for the newly weds along with bunches of pink and white peonies. "It was the only one that catered for our needs," He replied, pressing a kiss by her ear.

"Our needs?" She breathed heavily, affected by his erotic caress.

"Hmm, during the day, it's family time," He murmured, "At night, I am yours, exclusively."

Bulma blushed happily and looked away.

"You better put Trunks to bed," Vegeta finally grunted, "There are two bedrooms upstairs." He ditched his blazer on the sofa and went to pour himself a glass of wine.

Bulma licked her lower lip and nodded, "Okay." She took the stairs while looking around and discovering the new area. There were pictures lined up on the wall of the various spectacles of this mysterious island and her interest piqued with each step. Finally when she reached the top, Bulma peeked inside the first bedroom. It was the bigger one-meaning the master's bed, which she will share with Vegeta. So, she opened the second door and placed Trunks gently on the bed. He shifted around and frowned, "Mom...?"

"Yes, baby. I am here," She pulled out his toys from her hand bag and placed them on his bed to keep him company. "You are going to sleep in this room like a big boy. I will keep the bathroom light on so that you don't get scared."

"Kay..." He hummed sleepily. The boy was already dressed in a t shirt and some shorts. He was extremely fatigued after spending the entire day playing with Goten and few other friends. So, Bulma had to change him on the plane when he started to feel too warm. She leaned down and smoothed his hair out of his forehead. Placing a kiss there, she turned sideways when she felt Vegeta's presence. He was leaning against the door and watching them silently.

"Mom is going to go to bed now. Okay?" Bulma assured her son.

"Hmm," Trunks mumbled in a dreamy state, "...are we at our _honeymoon_ place yet?"

"Yes, we are. We will explore tomorrow and have fun," Bulma giggled, hearing his silly words again. On the other side, Vegeta had an incredulous look on his face. "Your son has been saying that to everyone all day."

"And you never once corrected him?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed with disappointment.

"Oh, hush...it's a little adorable." She stood up and gave the boy a last glance before the two of them exited the room. She was suddenly twirled around to face him on the hallway which made her gasp. There was an affectionate and playful look in Vegeta's dark eyes which made her heart flutter wildly, "What is it?"

"Seeing you being a good mother makes me so damn happy," He leaned down and whispered. "I can't wait for you to be ready again."

The blue head blushed and shook her head, "You are something else truly..."

.

Back at the safety of their bedroom, Bulma was looking at her man with accusation, "You have made me wait so long for tonight."

"And it has finally arrived," Vegeta's eyes danced mischievously. His arms circled her waist, he kissed her tenderly, her fingers pushed his jacket of his shoulders. It fell to the floor, at his feet. He drew her towards the warmth of his body and devoured her hungrily. His kisses went on forever, all she could do was yield as she clung to him powerlessly.

"Vegeta..." Her eyes looked up into the fractional dilation of his.

"Yes," He answered arrogantly. His lips at the base of her throat tantalizing a path to her breasts. Desire gripped her like never before. His hands splayed over her thighs, suddenly her knees gave way. Somehow, she was on the bed, naked whilst he was fully clothed. Slow and erotic, he undressed himself, his buckle, his zip, trousers, all with practiced elegance.

"Vegeta, hurry."

He laughed arrogantly. He was above her. Their eyes clashed. Dark locked with baby blues for a breathless moment. She feasted on her husband. "You are finally mine," he growled.

"I don't want to be anybody else's..."

His eyes gleamed triumphantly. Her breasts were so beautifully round. Eagerly his tongue sampled the dusty pink crests. The delicate whisper of her breath against his throat drove him wild and hot with desire. Her tantalizing breasts soft against the hardness of his chest and her hand punishingly curled around his turgid length. He made a guttural sound before his mouth forcefully possessed hers again. He explored, teased excited every inch of her, suckling the hard pink tips of her breasts. A cry of pleasure escaped  
her lips at the enjoyable friction of his fingers at her nipples.

His fingers slid down her quivering body, shockingly intimate, exploring with punishing expertise, probing into her plump folds. Wild cries burst from her throat. Impatiently her hips began to sway, with restless abandon towards him. "Vegeta...please," she begged for his possession. Her fingers increased the pressure on his velvet shaft. He groaned painfully. Her thumb erotically circled the tip of his arousal.

Vegeta rose above her, his palms held her hips still as he surged into her with all the force of his need. Hard and powerful, he filled her. She stared up into the semi-darkness, into his eyes, as he drove into her with strong powerful thrusts. The incredible sensation filled her gloriously. Their mouths clashed, their hearts united as one, every organ in their bodies in sync with the powerful force, utterly overcome by the exquisite pleasure their bodies created together. Flames erupted throughout Bulma's body with explosive force that ripped through them bringing wave after wave of ecstasy. She submitted to the shiver of delicious pleasure, trembling until she contracted around him in boundless tiny spasms that had her chocking on gasps of pleasure and a series of pulsating aftershocks.

Bulma was limp, spent, _appeased_ in his arms. Vegeta held her tightly to his chest, smiling tenderly into the depths of her blue eyes, pressing butterfly kisses on her lips and her throat. She hugged him and sighed contentedly. "That was _intense_ ," Her fingers raked through his hair.

He hummed a soft acknowledgement, his rough palms roving over her pale flesh and making goosebumps rise on her skin. His lips teased hers erotically. "I have been starving for a whole week."

"And whose fault was that?" She laughed.

"Wasn't it worth it?" He grinned, his hips teasing against hers suggestively.

"Yes and I believe that you are hungry again," she whispered, responding to his arousal that was already conspicuously making itself felt again.

"I will _never_ have enough of you, my flower," he whispered passionately, as his mouth ravished every part of her again. "You are so fucking beautiful..."

Bulma spent the night exhilarated in the arms of her husband, having woken a few times to quench his ravenous appetite, which she delightedly yielded to with equal hunger. In the morning, she awoke before Vegeta and watched him sleep. A self satisfied glorious feeling washed over her. She loved everything about Vegeta. His lean firm jaw, his dark lashes feathering his cheeks, she loved his mouth and lips. _Such destructive instruments of seduction,_ she laughed very softly for he was still asleep. She loved his inherent strength, his passion, his work ethics, his dedication as a father and most of all how he cared for her.

"You are awake?" he stirred, barely able to lift his eye lids. His voice so raspy, she wanted to ravish him all over again.

The blue head smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

He forced his eyes open, smiled at his wife. "And I love you... _for eternity_ ," he vowed, drawing her roughly onto his chest with obvious intent.

Later that morning, Bulma was out of the shower and towel drying her hair when she stumbled into Trunks, "Ooh!"

"Mom!" The little boy grabbed her right hand and pulled her towards the window, "When are we going outside? I want to see the place!"

"We will be out for breakfast soon, baby," She assured.

"I am hungry already!" He insisted, rubbing his tummy to show the effect.

"Okay, let's see where your dad is." The two of them went downstairs and found Vegeta already placing an order.

"We will try their special _floating breakfast_ at the swimming pool." He told them, "It might take them fifteen minutes to prepare everything."

"Can you show me around, dad?" Trunks asked his father to which Vegeta agreed. He told the boy to get his shoes and be ready before turning to Bulma, "Meanwhile, you go and put on your _sexiest_ bikini."

"Mmm...I already have a pair in my head," Bulma teased before bounding back upstairs. Ever since they agreed their honeymoon destination, the blue head had been excited about wearing bikinis, doing lots of shopping, lounging in the beach for long hours and working herself a good tan. The additional perk of it was taunting her hubby and make herself more desirable in his eyes. Posing in front of the full length mirror, she grinned with satisfaction after seeing the cute, polka dotted two-piece. She rubbed sunscreen on her arms and packed a few fresh towels in a bag before heading out.

She found both her favorite men by the pool. Vegeta was relaxing and sipping on a glass of fruit juice while Trunks played with a puppy, "Where did that one come from?"

"Isn't he cute?" Trunks laughed, chasing the adorable golden retriever. "I named him _Butters_."

"Aw, that's nice. Don't you want to eat now?" The mother asked.

"Later," Trunks waved at her and began to chase after the puppy. Bulma laughed and dipped her toe in the water to check the temperature, "He was mad hungry before."

"Hmph, he had a piece of toast," Vegeta informed gruffly, reaching for her hand. His eyes raked over her hourglass figure with pleasure, " _Fuck_ breakfast, I want to have you..."

"Shh," Bulma placed a finger on his lips and smiled, "I am starving though and something edible sounds good." Then her eyes fell on the floating tray which contained an array of dishes. There were fruit bowls, chocolate croissants, fried eggs with bacon and delicious looking waffles. They enjoyed a hearty meal while making plans for the rest of the day. After breakfast was over and they had coffee, the family finally set out for exploration.

.

**_A week later..._ **

The car door opened and out came Trunks chasing with his new dog, "Butters, wait up!"

Bulma was the next to step out, a silk scarf covering her eyes so that she couldn't peek, "Oh, Vegeta...what on earth can you be so mysterious about?"

"Don't try to look," He scolded. "It's a surprise."

She sulked, letting him guide her. Vegeta had already bought her so many gifts in their trip- books, ornaments, a jacket, few clothing items, kitchen utensils and recipe books for her mother, perfume and chocolates for Tights. He also got Trunks video games, t shirts, caps and even let him adopt the _puppy_. Their week in Bali was an absolute heaven. _What was this crazy man up to now?_

"Just walk with me," Vegeta instructed, leading her further inside. Few seconds passed before the blindfold was removed and Bulma was allowed to open her eyes. She blinked and then gasped, staring in front. He was dangling a new key in front of her face, "This is our new home."

The blue head was finding it hard to process words, "What...?" It was a duplex house with a nice lawn, gardening area and lavish swimming pool. The plot was undoubtedly more spacious than Vegeta's previous property. "When... _how_?" 

Vegeta squeezed her hand and the tips of his ears turned a little red when he informed, "This is my _wedding gift_ to you. Come, I will give you a house tour." 

Bulma was still finding it hard to formulate words and just went with him. She was at love with the modern fixtures and interior decor of their new place. The place was luminous and airy. Still quiet, she followed her husband into the living space, wide kitchen, the dining area and stair case in silent fascination. The house consisted of a total of four bedrooms with the guest bed being downstairs only. 

"This is our room," Vegeta explained, having visited the adjacent room which would be their son's. "I have opted for a walk in closet so that you can hang all your formal outfits and blazers nicely." 

She watched the wide cabinets and sighed, "When did you get all of these done?"

"I-I have been looking at properties for a while now. Finalized it the week you were at your mother's house."

"It will require a lot of maintenance!" 

"We can hire help from time to time," Vegeta shrugged his shoulder, "Also, I think having the new dog will make Trunks more comfortable since we work outside most of the time and he is still not familiar with the neighbors."

Bulma looked down and became quiet for few seconds. Then her blue eyes teared up and Vegeta was already taking her in his arms. His palms cupped her face and made her look at him, "Hey, what's wrong? _Shit_ , you don't like this place?" There was naked worry shimmering in his ebony orbs, "If that's the case...we can look again and-"

"No, it's fine! You are so thoughtful." She sobbed, "It's perfect..but I didn't contribute anything."

He sighed and shook his head, his shoulders sagged with relief, "It's okay. You can get the groceries of next month."

Bulma bit her lower lip and laughed, "That won't be enough, Vegeta. You have spent so much on our honeymoon and now-"

"Shh..." He kissed the tip of her nose and circled her in his arms, "I just want to make up for the times I wasted and hurt you. Let me love you and do my job."

"I love you so much," She moved forward and hugged him tightly around his neck while the tears flowed free, "And I need your...presence and care only. Trust me that's more than enough."

Vegeta nodded. He kissed her forehead and held her against him with content. Their emotional moment was interrupted when Trunks came chasing in with his new puppy.

"What are you guys doing?"

Vegeta let out an annoyed huff, "Arr...I am hugging _my wife_?"

"Do hugs last that long?" The boy giggled.

"They certainly do, baby." Bulma rested her head on her husband's shoulder and smiled, "Wanna join in a group hug?"

"Yeah!" Trunks jumped in with his new friend. _The contagious laughter of the happy family and the barking of the dog glowed the room with pure mirth..._

.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond thrilled after finishing this story!!! 
> 
> A special thanks to all of you who stayed, supported and gave this story a read. It has been an excellent journey of writing this plot and this will remain as one of my top favorite works to me! I will certainly miss writing about their life but nonetheless, it's time to go and focus on other stories. 
> 
> Do leave kudos and comments below for me so that I get to hear your thoughts. 😊😊😊
> 
> Bye!  
> -Blue_birdie💜


End file.
